Witchcraft
by Vengeresse Lolita
Summary: Tudo começou com uma caixa que foi aberta, não havia "Era uma vez", não haviam fadas cintilantes. Havia bruxaria. A situação ficou séria ao ponto de os herdeiros do trono terem de intervir com seus fiéis cavaleiros e a rainha madastra apenas repousava em sua torre de marfim esperando por seu vigésimo primeiro aniversário...
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

A criança andava saltitando pela floresta, sua mãe lhe dissera: Vá pelo caminho mais longo e seguro, a trilha é clara e vai chegar sã e salva. Mas a placa escrita atalho lhe desviara do caminho certo, não é como se um grande lobo mal fosse lhe aparecer ali, não é? Os olhos azuis fitavam o céu escondido entre as folhas das copas altas, quando mais avançava mais denso o teto natural ficava e quanto mais denso menos luz. A exceção de seus lindos olhos, suas feições não eram das mais belas, seu corpo era roliço demais para seus onze anos, e a pele já mostrava espinhas. O nariz era grande e assimétrico e os dentes se atropelavam na boca que mal conseguia se manter fechada. Ela tropeça, além de tudo era desastrada, e as frutas rolam da cesta da palha velha e a menina vai de encontro ao chão. As folhas secas sobem com o impacto e ela deixa escapar um gemido leve. O vento uivava como um lobo faminto, e não entendia bem como, mas sua capa vermelha se desprendeu do pescoço e foi carregada junto com as folhas douradas. A garota ergueu os olhos para penumbra e viu a capa arrastando-se pelo chão por alguns metros para depois erguer-se e encher-se de ar, como se houvesse uma cabeça dentro do capuz. Ela levantou lentamente, afastando a sujeira do vestido, estava assustada, porém curiosa.

A capa permanecia onde estava e o vento uivou mais uma vez, a menina sentiu um arrepio frio e olhou em volta, caminhou até o tecido escarlate, mas enquanto se aproximava o tecido parecia ir mais fundo na mata, ainda mantendo a forma humana, recuando até estar na penumbra. Então os olhos azuis piscaram tentando enxergar através do breu, olhou para trás, para caminho de pouca luz do qual se desviava e quando voltou a mirar em frente a capa estava perto, mas agora estava diferente. Ela tremeu ao ver cabelos negros saindo de dentro do capuz, misturando-se a escuridão em volta, e um sorriso reluzente surgiu, o vento uivou como uma fera zangada e depois ouviu o eco de um riso feminino. Olhou para frente e o capuz ainda cobria os olhos da figura, mas ainda assim podia ver um brilho fraco, ainda que não identificasse bem na escuridão achou ver braços saindo de dentro da capa e uma saia longa e negra crescendo dali e alcançando o chão de folhas douradas, que corriam sonoras fugindo do vento furioso.

- Bruxa... – sussurrou pensando em fugir, mas do lado oposto à visão a floresta rosnava como um lobo e a menina tremeu no lugar sabendo que deveria correr, mas insegura de para qual lado.

Encarou de novo a figura sombria e ela se desfez em treva, a capa caiu pesada no chão e a garota de apressou em recolher. O vento girava mais forte, como vento de tempestade. E o barulho deixou de parecer que vinha dele concentrando-se em um ponto atrás de si, vindo da garganta de uma fera invisível, assustada a garota pode reparar em grandes pegadas esmagando as folhas douradas, avançando cautelosamente em sua direção.

- A estrada é longa, o caminho é deserto... – Ouviu o eco da cantiga que parecia vir de todo lugar – Por aqui. – a figura sombria apareceu de novo em um facho de luz que transpassava as árvores a sua esquerda e a garota pode reparar em sua expressão travessa a lhe chamar, ainda que os olhos permanecessem no breu, os cabelos negros voavam no vento violento.

Ela ouviu um rosnado feroz muito próximo e correu em direção à bruxa vendo-a se dissolver em fumaça quando estava perto de alcança-la e ressurgir mais a frente, prosseguindo com a cantiga. A mulher tinha uma voz doce e melodiosa que se espalhava como um eco.

- E o lobo mau pode estar por perto.

Mais uma vez ao se aproximar a bruxa desapareceu e mais a frente pode ver os cabelos negros indo para trás de uma árvore, o rosnado a perseguia de perto e ela seguia a bruxa desesperadamente, correndo, ofegando, aos tropeços, sentindo-se completamente perdida quando ela sumia de suas vistas e regenerada quando via o sorriso travesso de novo.

Enquanto corria a menina foi subitamente contida pela barra do vestido, que se rasgava quando enfim os dentes babosos apareciam na escuridão, segurando-lhe a roupa, seguidos pelos olhos amarelos e ferozes, fazendo a garota gritar quanto era arrastada, mas de alguma forma conseguiu forças para rasgar o vestido puxando-o e focalizando a bruxa que agora a encarava séria, aguardando que a alcançasse, correu até onde ela estava a toda velocidade, caindo inesperadamente em um buraco profundo encoberto por folhas verdes, incomuns para o outono. Escorregou pela terra até cair sentada no chão, levantando uma poeira cinzenta. Tentou ver uma forma de subir de volta depois que a poeira baixou, coçou os olhos irritados pelo pó e olhou para cima e mal conseguindo ver os raios do sol.

- Menina Saori. – ouviu o chamado ecoando pelas paredes.

E apertou os olhos azuis para focalizar no escuro. Chamas esverdeadas acenderam em tochas e um túnel se apresentou a frente, onde a parede de terra fofa e raízes era substituída pela pedra de tijolos. Bem a frente viu a bruxa andando, os cabelos ainda pareciam ser levados pelo vento que não mais soprava. Ela levantou apressava, sacudiu a poeira do vestido e correu atrás da mulher que em sua mente lhe salvara a vida de um lobo assassino.

- Espera. - Falou correndo para alcançar a mulher que dobrou ao final do corredor, dando-se conta de seus joelhos ralados ardendo com o pó que levantava do chão. Os passos dela faziam um barulho alto demais, assim como seu ofegar, não estava acostumada a correr.

Ao dobrar na mesma curva que ela, deu de cara com um amplo salão, no centro dele havia uma caixa talhada, enfeitava com prata. A menina andou insegura, com as mãos junto ao corpo e os olhos marejando, quando se viu sozinha ficou com medo de novo.

- Milady? – arriscou baixinho, com medo de acordar algo escondido ali.

Andou mais um pouco, girando o corpo procurando sua companhia obscura, parou quando chegou à frente a caixa, ficou olhando para o objeto de ébano por mais tempo do que esperava, seus olhos pareciam vidrados e as mãos se apertaram mais ao corpo.

- Porque não a abre? – ouviu o sussurro rente ao ouvido e arquejou arrepiando o corpo. Os cabelos negros voavam agora em volta de si e estava ciente da presença da bruxa curvada sobre sua figura pequena.

- O que é isso? – perguntou quase gaguejando.

- Minha caixa, ora. – a bruxa lhe respondeu sem reservas dando um riso leve e alisando-lhe os cabelos desgrenhados.

- E o que acontece se eu abrir? – perguntou receosa, mas já levando as mãos ao objeto.

- Todos os seus desejos viram realidade. – disse alargando o sorriso

- Meus desejos? – a menina perguntava, parecia em transe e suas mãos tiravam o pó da tampa e leu a inscrição da tranca – Ever Yours.

- Quer ser uma princesa não quer?

- Quero. – respondeu assentindo sem nem pensar em como ela sabia daquilo e abriu a caixa cheia de anseio e expectativa.

Ela esperava que um brilho mágico a envolvesse, transformasse seus trapos em vestido de seda e pusesse uma coroa sobre sua cabeça, mas nada aconteceu. Era apenas uma caixa empoeirada que a fez tossir. Olhou dentro dela curiosa e viu seu próprio rosto feioso refletido em um espelho de mão com borda de ouro cheia de inscrições, que estava estranhamente limpo. Um vento gélido soprou e o riso da bruxa ecoou longe e estridente. O fogo ficou negro de repente, fazendo a sala entrar na penumbra e a menina tremer. Mas o medo passou e um sorriso iluminou seu rosto quando pode discernir três figuras aladas a frente, mesmo podendo ver apenas suas silhuetas.

- Fadas! – exclamou num sussurro – Vão conceder meus desejos! – concluiu.

Os vultos trocaram os olhares entre eles e depois voltaram a encarar a menina.

- Pandora. – a figura do meio chamou o nome repreendendo e a bruxa riu novamente aparecendo atrás da garota.

- O que lhes custa? – a bruxa perguntou rindo – Ela só quer ser uma princesinha. – riu.

Saori não pode ver o olhar desconfiado dos seres a sua frente, mas percebeu que algo estava errado e de novo aquela vontade crescente de fugir, mas para onde?

- Uma princesa deve ser bela. – o vulto mais a esquerda levantou sua voz grave e a menina encolheu um pouco no lugar ciente de sua aparência – De Garuda, você terá o dom da beleza.

A menina cai de joelhos sentindo uma dor horrível por todo seu corpo, o rosto parecia estar sendo retalhado, sentiu um golpe forte no nariz, a pele lhe caia da face em chumaços e os músculos queimavam em brasa, secando como um fio de cabelo que recua pela chama, seus dentes pareciam cortar a boca como facas e ela cuspia rajadas de sangue. Encolhia o corpo tentando proteger-se e apartar a dor. Chorando incapaz de gritar com sua garganta machucada como se estrangulada, então a dor cessou sobrando apenas uma sensação fantasma, deixando-a jogada e ofegante no chão enquanto chorava, gemendo baixo.

- Deve ser graciosa. – A silhueta mais a direita se pronunciava com sua voz muito semelhante a do outro – De Griffon, você terá o dom da graça.

Ela engasgou quando se sentiu erguida do chão pelo pescoço como se houvesse uma corda de forca ao redor dele, tentou tossir, mas não pode, tão pouco respirar. Sentiu seus ombros serem empurrados para trás como se alguém tentasse uni-los ao centro das costas, ouviu os ossos retesando alto, ameaçando se partirem em vários pedaços e mais lágrimas desciam de seus olhos, pesadas e silenciosas, quando a clavícula pareceu ter cedido ao ângulo exato pretendido, sentiu a força de um golpe de martelo sob a primeira vértebra da coluna, e depois a seguinte e uma por uma até que suas costas se alinhassem em uma curva perfeita. Sentiu mais uma pressão forte no pescoço e o queixo se ergueu parecendo ser desencaixado do rosto e posto de volta em lugar mais adequado, depois disso ela pode respirar, mas ainda sentia muita dor e não conseguia inclinar o corpo para frente, estava totalmente tesa, mas ainda não tinha acabado. Os pés dobraram-se em um arco perfeito e os ossos estalaram enquanto, dedo a dedo, adquiriam o formato ideal para sapatos de salto. Uma princesa jamais deveria encostar o calcanhar ao chão. Depois disso, foi deixada sobre os pés ainda doloridos, incapaz de desfazer-se da posição altiva, mas aos poucos essa dor também cessava.

Saori respirava sôfrega e pediria que o terceiro não lhe concedesse um dom, sentia que não suportaria mais, mas sua voz não saiu. Não conseguiu detê-lo.

- E deve ser talentosa. – o do centro completava com ar de tédio – De Wyvern, você terá o dom do canto.

A boca da menina se abriu e seus olhos se arregalaram assustados, sentiu uma coceira estranha na garganta que foi subindo pela laringe com um zumbido alto, por fim um enxame inteiro de vespas escapava por sua boca e nariz e se desfazia em cinzas quando alcançava o ar. Ela podia sentir as asas roçarem da garganta e os insetos caminharem picando-lhe a língua, até que enfim tinham escapado por completo. Depois foi como se lhe derramassem metal quente goela a baixo, chegando até os pulmões quando ela tentou inutilmente puxar o ar, o peito se enchei de brasa e dor por um longo minuto e então essa dor também cessou, deixando a garota zonza, fechando a boca lentamente e sem saber como suportava ficar firme sobre os pés.

Quando focalizou novamente as silhuetas haviam desaparecido, mas ainda tinha aquele arrepio, a quarta presença permanecia atrás de si.

- Pronto, pronto. Acabou. – a voz risonha lhe consolava.

- Isso foi... – parou de falar e levou a mão a boca quando deu-se conta da suavidade de sua voz.

- Apenas esqueça... Vamos ver como você ficou. – Uma mão branca surgiu de cada lado da menina e alcançou o espelho na caixa trazendo-o para um ângulo que a menina pode ver o próprio rosto.

Mal pode acreditar na perfeição diante do espelho, o nariz arrebitado, os lábios vermelhos e carnudos, os cílios compridos e a pele feita de seda. Depois o ângulo da peça mudou e ela pode ver o rosto de Pandora, igualmente bela com suas feições risonhas se fechando lentamente ao encarar o reflexo da garota.

- A fizeram mais bela do que eu. – falou mudando para uma expressão de escárnio que ficava absurdamente bem em seu rosto – Oh, espelho, espelho meu... – Entregou-o a menina, que segurou com uma delicadeza sem igual – Isso não posso permitir.

A bruxa sumiu de sua volta e reapareceu à frente abrindo uma passagem na pedra de onde o sol brilhava forte e dourado.

- Aproveite sua vida, Princesa Saori. Ela não vai durar – falou e seu rosto se convertia em uma carranca enquanto os cabelos ficavam eriçados, ainda parecendo serem levados por um vento forte – Antes de seu vigésimo primeiro aniversário furará o dedo em uma agulha de um tear e morrerá.

Então subitamente voltou a expressão serena, ela riu levemente e sumiu em fumaça negra de novo. A menina assustada segurou o espelho junto ao corpo e caminhou até a saída. Ficou surpresa ao mau sentir os pés tocando o chão, estava assustava, até um pouco triste, mas ignorara a maldição da bruxa, conhecendo as palavras não seria estúpida o bastante para se aproximar em de uma roca. Ainda estava um pouco contrariada, estava linda agora, de fato, mas ainda não era uma princesa. Saiu à luz do sol ainda segurando o espelho e um pouco receosa, ariscou algumas notas da cantiga que outrora a bruxa cantara.

- Pela estrada a fora eu vou bem sozinha... – parou para rir, sua voz era mesmo mágica, surreal – Levar esses doces para a vovozinha. – começou a rodopiar, os pés movendo-se graciosamente em uma dança espontânea – A estrada é longa o caminho é deserto... Ah! – assustou-se ao dar de cara com um cavalo branco no qual não havia reparado antes, o animal a encarava tentando recuar.

- Quieto, seu covarde. – um homem montado ao animal dizia, ele tinha uma coroa de ouro na cabeça.

Atrás dele outros três cavaleiros, dois pareciam ter sua idade e um era um menino pequeno, os três tinham uma tiara dourada que passava pelo meio da testa e no momento todos a encaravam, enquanto ela recuava alguns passos assustada.

- O que é isso em suas mãos? – Um homem de olhos quase vermelhos e cabelos amarelos que vinha a pé lhe perguntava desconfiado, ele tinha vestes de um nobre.

O homem se aproximou reconhecendo então o espelho nos braços da menina. Andou até ela e lhe segurou os ombros balançando-lhe violentamente.

- Sua tola, não sabe o que fez!

- Shion, solte a menina. – o rei lhe ordenou com tom de sugestão.

- Mas, majestade... – tentou argumentar soltando o agarre a Saori.

- Já ordenei, Shion. Não me faça repetir. – o conselheiro a soltou contrariado – Como se chama, milady? – o rei descia de seu cavalo.

- Saori, sua majestade. – respondeu dando uma reveria impecável, nunca antes o havia feito. Encantou a todos.

- Esses são meus filhos: príncipes Saga, Aioros e o pequeno Aiolia.

Mas uma vez ela reverenciou e os três apenas acenaram de volta.

- Permite-nos dar-lhe uma carona para algum lugar? – o rei seguia encantado por sua beleza e graça, os dons não foram dados em vão.

- Meu vilarejo fica logo ali, próximo à montanha.

- Nós a levaremos, suba em meu cavalo, sim? – disse-lhe gentilmente.

- Sua majestade. – Shion tentou advertir, mas foi calado com um gesto.

A pequena comitiva do rei a levou até sua casa, mas chegando lá sua mãe a enxotou por não reconhecê-la, algo que a menina não havia previsto, tocou o rosto entrando em desespero, como poderia convencer sua mãe de quem era? Ela mesma ainda não havia acreditado. Começou a chorar, mas diferente dos berreiros habituais era um choro silencioso, quase melódico, que tocou o coração do rei e ele decidiu levá-la para o castelo, mesmo sobre os protestos do seu principal conselheiro.

Poucos anos se passaram até que o rei viúvo decidiu casar-se com ela, tornando-a rainha, para quem queria ser princesa, tinha saído melhor que a encomenda. Muito pouco tempo depois o rei faleceu em um acidente deveras estranho e Saori assumiu o trono, reinando sozinha com os três príncipes a seu lado, com Saga sendo seu sucessor.

Apesar de desconfiar de bruxaria a princípio, Shion, o mestre conselheiro da corte chegou à conclusão de que a menina era inocente, ninguém poderia fingir assim o dia todo, certo?

Desde o dia que a encontraram com aquele espelho coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer naquele o reino, lendas e mitos eram comprovados por toda parte, gnomos e fadas, bruxaria por todo o lado, a situação se tornava mais preocupante a cada dia, os príncipes cresceram fortes e combatiam as anomalias na linha de frente passando muito pouco tempo no castelo, o que fazia o Mestre Conselheiro querer arrancar os cabelos, principalmente porque seu sucessor, o Primeiro Conselheiro Mu sempre os seguia a todo lugar. Onde já se viu herdeiros ao trono se arriscando assim? Ainda que levassem consigo uma pequena armada e os três mais bravos cavaleiros da Rainha. Máscara da Morte, cujo nome era desconhecido. Shura, O Leal. E Afrodite, O Belo.

Ainda que os herdeiros ao trono se esforçassem, os casos de aberrações se multiplicavam como cabeças de uma hidra. O reino ficou em estado tão alarmante que a Igreja decidiu intervir.

- Rezarei por sua alma. – O sacerdote se virava e dava sinal ao cavaleiro para que acendesse a pira.

Era noite recém caída, mal haviam chegado aquela terra e era a terceira acusação de bruxaria que pegavam, a situação não era nada boa. Shaka segurava a primeira conta do rosário entre os dedos e iniciava uma Ave Maria fechando os olhos enquanto sentia o calor do fogo a suas costas, era deprimente a situação daquele povo, mas todos seriam salvos.

- Ainda não acho que isso seja certo, Milo. – o gigante comentava com o loiro enquanto ele jogava a tocha na pira, seu tom era baixo de forma que não fosse ouvido pelo beato que rezava em voz alta.

O templário de escorpião arrumava as luvas nas mãos desconfortável, então puxava a túnica com a imagem da cruz quadrada também contrariado por sua tarefa.

- É nossa missão dada pelo Senhor, Al. Não deve se sentir mal, estamos purificando sua alma. – Milo tentava consolar-lhe quando ele mesmo não estava certo do que fazia, pousou a mão sobre o ombro do outro e sorriu – Vamos. Vamos achar o Camus. Aposto que aquele francês maldito já está enfiado em alguma taberna.

O maior assentiu lançando um último olhar de pena em direção à moça que mantinha com o olhar suplicante. O templário de touro estalou a língua na boca e pensou que daquela vez ela parecia mesmo ser inocente.

- Nunca pensou que talvez estejamos perseguindo o alvo errado? – o grande falou ainda incomodado pela moça que tentava afastar os pés do fogo.

- Se for o caso, meu amigo, que Deus tenha piedade de nossas almas. – Milo disse sem pesar na voz, mas para reconfortar o outro que por interesse no assunto.

Não se martirizava por aquilo, tinha ordens e as cumpria e se não fosse a vontade do Senhor, Ele que a soltasse das cordas e a libertasse se seu julgamento fosse injusto. Passava por entre a multidão que se amontoava para ver a fogueira, olhou pra sobre as cabeças e viu Shaka com sua batina e capa pomposa voltar para a pequena capela. Estava prestes a entrar na taberna mais próxima quando ouviu as exclamações de surpresa do povo. Os dois templários olharam para trás, mas apenas Aldebaran pode ver com clareza devido a sua altura.

A moça já com a pele queimada e os cabelos chamuscados conseguira se soltar do tronco e tropeçava para descer da pira. Os dois ficaram confusos por um momento e correram de volta à fogueira. Do lado oposto ao deles se aproximava uma pequena comitiva de nobres em seus cavalos branco, dourados e vermelhos. Um deles trazia nas mãos um arco ainda em posição de ataque, mas cuja flecha já havia voado. E essa flecha que havia livrado a dita bruxa de sua punição partindo suas amarras. A moça jazia jogada no chão, tossindo e chorando de dor.

- Quem é responsável por isso? – um jovem loiro de olhos azuis e cabelo comprido perguntava altivo enquanto descia de seu cavalo branco, o brasão da sua armadura dourada trazia a imagem de gêmeos e pela tiara grossa em sua testa Aldebaran reconheceu um herdeiro ao trono. O povo abriu caminho, repelido pela realeza e ajoelhando-se a uma distância aceitável dele.

- Nós somos. – Milo respondeu.

- Cavaleiros templários. – o arqueiro falou também descendo de seu cavalo – Não é assim que fazemos as coisas nesse reino.

- Seja lá como fazem, altezas, não está dando resultados. – Camus saia da taberna e Milo sorriu de canto por estar certo sobre o amigo estar bebendo.

- Isso também não dará, lhe garanto. – Saga retrucou com a autoridade que lhe cabia.

- Sua alteza, é melhor matá-la de vez. Está horrível. – Afrodite, O Belo, dizia enquanto se aproximava da menina, ainda montado no cavalo vermelho, desagradado de sua aparência.

Saga o repreendeu com um olhar, mas recebeu um sorriso de deboche em retorno, ele era um bom cavaleiro, mas era atrevido demais. Máscara da Morte entrou com o cavalo em seu campo e visão e se inclinando perigosamente sobre a garota chorosa deu um sorriso sádico e virou-se ao príncipe.

- Ele está certo, Saga. Ela não vai viver muito de toda forma. – e se afastou.

O mais velho passou a mão pelos cabelos incomodado e Aioros se aproximou pousando a mão em seu ombro e assumindo a responsabilidade de dar a ordem.

- Shura. – chamou.

O terceiro cavaleiro desceu em silêncio de sua sela já com a Excalibur em punho, aproximou da moça e sussurrou só para ela ouvir.

- Perdoe-nos. – ela chorou mais, mas assentiu de alguma forma e o cavaleiro em um movimento hábil cravou a lâmina em seu coração.

Depois o moreno levantou-se limpando o sangue da espada na capa já bastante manchada.

- Isso já é demais! – rosnou o terceiro príncipe praticamente pulando de seu cavalo – Acha que se essa mulher fosse uma bruxa seria detida por simples nós de corda como essas? – o rapaz avançava rápido em direção aos templários, era jovem e ainda impetuoso.

Teria desafiado os três para o duelo ali mesmo se não tivesse sido contido por um puxão na capa, olhou para trás raivoso, mas encontrou um olhar tão determinado quanto o seu. O Primeiro Conselheiro segurava forte o tecido e não se intimidava pela fúria do príncipe mais novo.

- Só estou evitando que faça algo idiota, sua alteza. – deu ênfase ao título, desnecessário entre os dois. Mu sempre tinha aquela voz fluida e calma, parecia ser o oposto do nobre a sua frente, sempre ansioso por uma boa briga.

Aiolia bufou e puxou a capa, andando mais lentamente para parar ao lado de Saga, tal qual Aioros.

- Ela foi acusada, não vimos provas de inocência. – Shaka pareceu surgir de lugar nenhum surpreendendo até mesmo seus colegas templários.

- E pelo o que conheço de vocês sacerdotes, também não viram nenhuma prova de culpa. – Saga respondeu-lhe calmo – Digo-lhe com segurança, já vi bruxas e está aqui – indicava a garota morta com a palma da mão aberta – não é uma delas.

O sacerdote tinha os olhos fechados e pareceu ponderar suas próximas palavras, mas o longo período de silêncio incitou o príncipe mais velho a falar de novo.

- Se desejam mesmo seguir em caçada talvez devam vir conosco e procurar criaturas que mereçam ser mortas ao contrário dessa pobre moça.

- Ensinaremos o que é de fato uma bruxa. – o mais novo falou atrevido e ainda raivoso.

- Pois bem. – o sacerdote começou – Veremos como fazem em seu reino então.

**~0~**

**Ok, eu não deveria estar fazendo isso na verdade, definitivamente não devia, mas neh? Quem resiste? :x Tinha que aproveitar a ideia antes que ela me escapasse.**

**Vamos lá, neh? Primeiro, sei o que vocês estão pensando, "Aiacos, Minos e Radamathys são fadas? WTF, Vengeresse?" É, também não sei, mas ideias são ideias, vou fazer o que? xD Ficou legal, vai? "E Kanon? Onde está o Kanon? ." Bem, eu explico depois porque ele não apareceu ainda, mas ele tá aí no meio da bagunça, relaxem. Ele aparece como príncipe também (lógico u.u), pra vocês saberem ^^ "E como assim esse rei só teve filhos homens lindos e maravilhosos?" Tenho minhas teorias pra responder, mas é melhor eu ficar quieta xD E para deixar claro, a caixa de Pandora que soltou os cachor... Digo, as criaturas e.e Saori feiosa e burra . Ah, sim... E antes que me acusem de escrever pedofilias, não tive a intenção, Saori começou com 11 anos pra se encaixar no conto da chapeuzinho e o rei esperou anos pra mexer com a menina, então, nada de pedofilia u.u "E onde tá a Saori?*não que me importe*", ela é a rainha e está em seu castelo olê olê olá... Ok, to lesa, é o sono x.x Ah, sim, Shion-sama também tá no castelo e Dohko, pra quem sentiu falta dele, será um cavaleiro solitário, vai aparecer mais pra frente. Os dois vão se unir ao outros logo logo, então se os quiserem não se intimidem **

**Mas vamos lá, a proposta é bem essa, nossos queridos lindos e amados cavaleiros irão perseguir bruxinhas e criaturinhas por aí. E como vocês devem ter percebido, é, teremos 'referência' a contos de fada aqui (nunca terminei de crescer, Neverland ftw *-*), gosto deles, tanto nas versões Disney quanto nas Grimm da vida. E é, algumas passagens da fic serão de morte ou tortura ou grotescas, gosto disso, é legal, vai? e.e Mas é, os cavaleiros vão sair caçando a lá Winchesters e encontrarão as chars pelo caminho, o que nos leva a outro detalhe, as personagens não vão aparecer todas de uma vez, paciência, por favor, quero fazer um trabalho legal aqui. **

**Ah, mas, neh? Deixa eu calar a boca e falar do que importa xD (sono me faz conversar demais x.x) Vocês podem inspirar a história da personagem em algum conto de fadas, nada impede, a história é mais pra me situar e conhecer melhor sua char e entender como ela entrou nessa encrenca. E mais, se quiserem ser donzelas indefesas que serão salvas pelos dourados, pode! Mas justifique porque eles levariam sua char junto com eles, considerando que estão em uma missão perigosa. ("justifique", só eu lembro das provas do ensino médio? xD)**

**Ficha:**

Nome:Se ela tem um apelido carinhoso (ou não) pode por aqui também

Idade:Atenção, se ela for uma bruxa/criatura extraordinariamente velha explicar como se manteve jovem.

Alcunha: caso seja famosa de alguma forma como ela é chamada, se não for famosa deixe em branco.

Aparência: Livre

Personalidade: Livre

Classe: Não achei um nome melhor pra esse tópico, quero mesmo é saber o que ela é: Amazona, bruxa, sacerdotisa, criatura mágica, humana amaldiçoada, humana comum acusada de bruxaria, um membro de alguma corte ou uma pobre camponesa de coração nobre que vai todos os dias ao bosque recolher lenha... Bem, esse é o espírito, estejam à vontade pra por qualquer coisa aqui.

Poder/Habilidade/Talentos: Podem viajar bastante aqui, fiquem a vontade para criar. Maaaass... **Atenção: **Não irei podar de agora, só que em algum momento elas vão ser capturadas (no caso de bruxa, criatura e blah)*spoiller*, tentem não fazê-las demasiadamente poderosas, ou se forem poderosas e muito, me coloca uma fraquezazinha que eu possa usar, vai? e.e Facilita minha vida xD.

História: Pode viajar aqui também, mas tentem fazer uma história de forma que intere a história principal, tá? ;) Lembrando, basear em contos de fada vale! Pode fazer ela conhecer os dourados? Ahh, pode, mas sem relacionamentos fortes, por favor. Pode envolver ela com a Pandora? Claro, por que não?

Par: Mais de uma opção, por favor! (Vou confessar que quase... QUASE esqueci de colocar esse tópico e.e Aff, Lola, vc, hein?) Se quiser colocar mais observações sobre o par aqui como: Como se conhecem? O que acha dele? Por que ele? Podem colocar, é sempre bom, mas não irei cobrar, beleza? ;}

Extra: Qualquer informação adicional que possa enriquecer a personagem, não se acanhem, podem escrever qualquer coisa aqui também.

Vengeresse, quero uma cena de conto de fada, mas não pus na história dela, e aí, como faz? Escolhe um conto, eu me viro *tento* ;) Vale tudo, dos três porquinhos ao bela adormecida. Ah, mas você já usou a bela adormecida :( E daí? Sem problema, ué. Podem ficar a vontade. E neh? Temos mutxos príncipes lindos pra usar nos contos, entããão...

**Bem, é isso aí, galera! Espero que gostem e entrem comigo nessa! \o/**

**Beijinhos,**

**V. Lolita**


	2. Capítulo I

**Capitulo I**

**I: O velho amigo**

O Mestre Conselheiro subia as escadas de sua torre apressadamente, tinha em suas mãos dúzias de pergaminhos que tentava ler mesmo com dificuldades para segurar-los. Com o rei morto e os príncipes fora ele ficava encarregado pelos deveres do monarca, inclusive por falsificar a assinatura da rainha nos decretos mais urgentes. Estava tão distraído que quase deu de cara com a porta de seus aposentos, parou e mirou suas mãos ocupadas e a maçaneta, levantou o cotovelo desajeitadamente para afastar o tecido da veste e usa-lo para abrir a porta. Andava muito atarefado naqueles dias. Conhecia bem o conteúdo de metade daqueles rolos sem nem ter que abrir. Acusações de bruxaria, é do que todos falavam e já o estava irritando todo aquele pânico por uma situação que já se arrastava por quase onze anos. Já tinha dado tempo de se acalmarem.

A porta rangeu quando a abrira e entrou de ré no quarto escuro, o que era estranho para àquela hora do dia, considerando que tinha deixado a cortina aberta quando saíra. Ficou imediatamente com a guarda alta, tentou focalizar alguma forma mesmo com a pouca luz, mas demorou a ver até estar de cara com a criatura. Os olhos vermelhos reluziam como rubis a dois metros do chão e davam a cor rubra ao vapor mal cheiroso que exalada das ventas. O animal deu um rosnado esganiçado e Shion largou todos os pergaminhos no chão indo com a mão ao cabo da espada que não usava há anos, não estava lá. O suor escorreu rápido por sua testa, estava perdido, só podia estar perdido. Ouviu outro rosnado e um bocejo alto vindo de sua cama. A criatura o ignorou, foi até o leito onde as cobertas se remexiam e deitou no chão pondo a cabeça sobre a cama como um cãozinho adestrado. O homem de cabelos amarelos deu passos cautelosos até a janela e abriu a cortina de uma vez enchendo o quarto de luz.

Menos de um segundo depois a segunda pessoa no quarto levanta-se, sentando aturdido, tentando reconhecer o lugar onde estava e coçando os olhos sonolentos. Shion estreitou os olhos encarando o homem barbudo de cabelos por cortar, usava roupas surradas e havia deitado de botas sujando os lençóis brancos com grama e terra. Analisou a expressão sonolenta por um bom minuto não desatento ao dragão choramingando a seu lado, e enfim pareceu reconhecê-lo.

- Dohko? – arriscou dando um passo na direção do outro.

O homem alisou a barba, pareceu provar um gosto estranho na boca para então adquirir uma expressão completamente desperta e encarar o conselheiro real.

- Shion! – exclamou satisfeito e pôs os pés no chão dando tapinhas amigáveis na cabeça da criatura a seu lado – Até que enfim chegou! Demorou tanto que acabei tirando um cochilo. – coçou a barriga sob as roupas surradas, despreocupado.

- Você está horrível. – disse recriminando – O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntava calmo – E o que diabo é isso?! – se exaltou quando a fera espreguiçou-se abrindo as asas e subiu na cama deitando-se.

- Primeiro: Obrigado por reparar na minha aparência, muito gentil de sua parte. – disse ficando de pé e estalando os dedos da mão – Vim falar com você, é importante. – e olhou para a besta pronta para dormir confortavelmente – E isso é um dragão, ora. O que foi? Está a tanto tempo enfurnado nesse castelo que esqueceu como é um desses?

- Não, mas o que isso faz aqui? – falou bufando em seguida, Dohko não mudara nada.

- Veio me trazer. Como acha que cheguei aqui em cima? Subindo pelas tranças de uma bela princesa? – ironizou.

Shion levou a mão à face e a esfregou nervoso, tateou uma cadeira próxima a si e a puxou para desabar sobre ela em seguida. Correu os olhos pela tapeçaria e depois pelos pergaminhos espalhados no vasto tapete de pele de tigre, para então voltar a encarar Dohko com o semblante calmo.

- O reino todo está enlouquecendo por causa dessas criaturas e você me aparece aqui depois de todos esses anos parecendo um mendigo montado em um maldito dragão? É isso mesmo que esta acontecendo? – perguntou no mais suave dos tons, engolindo qualquer mísera demonstração de fúria.

- É. – deu de ombros coçando a cabeça e catando um piolho em seguida, encarando o pequeno parasita e lhe dando um peteleco – Acho que é exatamente isso. – sorriu para o amigo.

Shion pigarreou engolindo mais uma vez a raiva que subia até a garganta tentando tomar conta de sua cabeça por inteiro. Como conseguia ser tão despreocupado?

- Mas é importante o que eu vim conversar. É sobre Pandora e aquela caixa maldita.

- Foi aberta, eu já sei. Está dez anos atrasado na notícia e a propósito... Você não deveria estar lá vigiando a caixa quando isso aconteceu?

- Eu estava! Mas depois de tanto tempo estava enferrujado. Mandei uma fera atrás da desgraçada da garota, mas demorou muito a se materializar, era dia ainda, sabe? – disse com descaso.

- A desgraçada da garota é sua majestade a rainha. – Shion falou com a expressão dura.

O moreno coçou a barba com força fazendo cair o que pareciam ser farelos de pão dela, ele tinha uma expressão pensativa e andando um pouco para o lado sentou pesadamente em um baú de madeira nobre, inclinando o corpo para frente e apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. Remoeu durante alguns segundos mais e encarou os olhos quase vermelhos do conselheiro.

- Então devo presumir que ela não é mais tão feiosa. – disse num tom sério – Tentei mesmo impedi-la, mas quis poupar a menina e mandei a besta agarrá-la pela veste.

- Que tipo de besta?

- Um lobo. – disse suspirando – Conjurei um lobo.

- Não gosto quando mexe com essas coisas. – disse recostando-se melhor a cadeira e lançando um olhar rápido ao dragão que dormia soltando vapor pelas ventas – Ainda mais nessa situação, entende?

- Foi uma vez na vida que usei magia, Shion. De qualquer forma não é como se pudesse fazer sempre. – deu de ombros.

Dohko se coçou uma quarta vez com mais afinco que as demais e Shion inconscientemente fez o mesmo, irritando-se ao dar-se conta disso.

- Pelos céus, homem! Vá tomar um banho e fazer essa barba sebosa! Já está me dando nos nervos! – disse controlando-se para não coçar-se também. O moreno riu, mas acabou assentindo, precisava mesmo de um banho – E dá um jeito nesse dragão! – completou autoritário.

- Está bem, já vou! Rozan vai ficar aí um instante, depois eu venho buscar.

- Vai me deixar sozinho com a besta? – se exaltou.

- Relaxa. Ele não morde.

E o cavaleiro saia porta a fora descendo as escadas com desleixo, se bem lembrava seu quarto ficava logo abaixo, no meio da torre mais alta, onde segundo a lenda dormia o dragão furioso guardando a donzela que dormia no quarto mais alto da torre mais alta. Ele riu. Estava certo que meio reino achava que aquela era a torre da rainha, melhor seria se fosse. Fez uma careta ao pensar em Shion como a donzela indefesa.

**II: A maldição da rainha**

Saori vestia um grosso roupão de camurça vermelha, os cabelos castanhos claros molhados e compridos se estendiam grudados a suas costas, na saída do luxuoso salão de banho dos príncipes uma fileira de damas de companhia a aguardava. Mesmo sendo rainha não era sempre que podia banhar-se ali, aquele recinto era exclusivo do principado. Toda riqueza e silêncio daquela sala em particular lhe tranquilizava, ela até se esquecia dos dias passando e seu aniversário ficando mais próximo. Mas estava bem, dizia-se mentalmente arrumando a gola do roupão enquanto atravessava o corredor iluminado pelas vastas janelas de vidrais, não era tonta a ponto de chegar perto de um tear.

Suas serviçais não lhe poupavam elogios, penteando seus cabelos enquanto andava, os fios lisos deslizavam sem esforço pela escova e para o deleite de suas companhias Saori cantarolava, muito contente com os planos que tinha. O casamento de Saga já estava arranjado e em breve ela passaria a coroa tão pesada adiante e então poderia realizar seu sonho. O segundo na linhagem, príncipe Aioros, era másculo, moreno e bonito, exatamente como imaginara seu príncipe encantado, e sendo o mais velho o rei... Riu de leve com o pensamento, finalmente poderia ser princesa, exatamente como sonhou! Estava nesse estado de graça quando adentrou o seu quarto com a mente longe e serelepe.

Mas quanto mais alto se está mais dura é a queda.

Estancou no lugar, os olhos arregalavam e ela suava frio, as mãos tremiam diante da visão que tinha. Próximo a sua cama, ocupando um espaço que outrora estava vazio como se sempre houvesse estado lá, repousava em mogno e bronze um tear com fios de lã negra. Recuou rapidamente ao fitar a agulha da roca e com aquela expressão de pavor soltou um grito agudo que ecoou por toda a torre.

- Tirem isso daqui! – ordenou esganiçada, recuando até a parede oposta ao objeto e se encolhendo nela assustada – Tire daqui! Tire daqui! – ordenava e afobadas as criadas empurraram com dificuldade o tear para fora – Quem fez isso?! Quem foi?! – indagou cheia de raiva.

- Senhora... – uma das servas tentou acalmar a rainha, mas foi um erro.

- Você! – apontou a outra ganhando tamanho enquanto avançava depois de o objeto de seu horror tinha ido – Foi você!

- Não, senhora! Eu... – tentava se defender, mas não teve tempo.

- Cortem-lhe a cabeça! Cortem agora! – ordenou cheia de razão na voz e repetiu inúmeras vezes a ordem sem escutar o que a pobre mulher lhe dizia.

Só calou-se quando um par de guardas a levou arrastava dali direto para a guilhotina. Respirou fundo e voltou a sua expressão leve, com um sorriso nos lábios rosados.

- Melhor assim. – disse com candura – Você, menina, me faça uma trança.

A jovem criada assustada com a explosão de outrora não se moveu do lugar. A rainha sentou-se na penteadeira e catou o espelho que havia ganhado de Pandora, admirando-se e sentindo o sangue esfriar por completo. A menina ainda com as mãos trêmulas foi de encontro a ela encorajada pelas outras mulheres do cortejo.

- Bem melhor assim. – confirmava, sorrindo para seu próprio reflexo.

**III: A chegada dos nobres**

Nos portões da fortaleza a ponte descia pesadamente chegando ao chão com um estrondo. Alguém gritou na torre de vigia e cornetas começaram a tocar a marcha real, todos os habitantes da grande cidade murada deixaram suas casas e lojas para alcançar a rua principal, se amontoando na cerca de madeixa para ver os nobres passando com suas armaduras douradas. As ovações se transformaram em burburinhos quando o povo avistou os três homens cujos peitos traziam o estandarte da cruz quadrada atrás de um sacerdote bem vestido demais para ser de patente baixa, ele mantinha os olhos fechados. Aldebaran olhou em volta percebendo o desconforto geral um pouco incomodado, mirou seus companheiros, Milo acenava parecendo não ter percebido o silêncio após a entrada deles, muito confortável com o público. Shaka parecia muito alheio a tudo e movia os lábios, provavelmente perdido em orações. E Camus, bem... O francês contraiu as sobrancelhas muito de leve quando as cornetas voltaram a soar, agora mais próximas, tinha a postura altiva sobre seu cavalo, mas mantinha uma mão sobre o estomago o tempo todo. Pobre ruivo, devia estar se remoendo em ressaca e o cavalo que montava não era dos mais suaves.

Traspassaram todo o comércio, enfim chegaram aos portões da construção principal e toda a multidão desordenada da rua foi substituída por um cortejo de serviçais enfileirados ao lado esquerdo do caminho que cortava um vasto jardim verde em dois. Os príncipes desciam de seus cavalos, entregavam as rédeas aos empregados responsáveis pelo estábulo que rapidamente saíram das vistas levando os animais. Na porta do castelo a rainha esperava paciente ao lado de um Mestre Conselheiro aliviado por vê-los a salvo.

- Sua majestade. – cumprimentaram a madrasta com uma reverência rápida.

- Estou feliz que estejam bem.

- Sim, é bom vê-la, Saori. – Aioros disse enquanto os outros dois estavam mais preocupados com o semblante pesado de Shion.

- Quantas? – Aiolia perguntou já cansado e sem paciência para formalidades.

- Por volta de trinta prováveis e outras tantas sem fundamento algum. – dizia cruzando os braços e vendo a careta de desgosto do mais novo – Por quanto tempo vão ficar?

- Não mais que algumas noites. – Saga respondia adentrando o castelo e fazendo um movimento discreto de cabeça em direção aos guerreiros da igreja e encarou os olhos avermelhados por um longo momento – Acomode-os, por favor.

- Sim, Alteza.

**IV: A que tem todos os dons**

O Mestre Conselheiro adentrava a sala do trono apressado com os príncipes às suas costas, acompanhados, claro, dos cavaleiros reais e dos templários depois de muita insistência - e teimosia – do sacerdote loiro. Mal entraram e Shion estancou no lugar fazendo todos pararem de súbito. Em frente a um escudo de prata e esmeralda pendurado em uma das paredes, entre frondosas tapeçarias, empunhando uma espada de ouro, cristal e pedra negra estava Dohko com toda a calma do mundo, sem a parte de cima de suas vestes, como se fosse dono de todo castelo. Nas costas o cavaleiro errante tinha a figura se um tigre feroz esculpida dolorosamente em cicatrizes, resultado de uma técnica que lhe tiravam tiras de pele com uma faca, para que depois tivesse aquela aparência.

- O que está fazendo? – Shion perguntou suspirando já pronto para levar a palma a face.

- A barba, como pediu. – o moreno respondeu simplesmente sem encarar a comitiva perplexa que adentrava o salão – Já cortei o cabelo e estou quase terminando aqui. – Disse arrastando a lâmina com cuidado pela tez do rosto.

- Está fazendo a barba no salão real com a lendária Satã Imperial, lembrança maior do Rei Aspros, herança do príncipe Saga. – comunicou em tom de derrota, tentando elucidar àquele idiota o que estava errado em sua atitude.

- É, eu sei não devia a estar usando. – parou o que fazia e encarou a espada balançando-a na mão frouxa – Preferiria a Excalibur, o fio é melhor e é mais leve, mas não a encontrei em lugar algum, acho que foram roubados. – Concluiu sorrindo com uma ingenuidade que Shion preferia acreditar que era fingida.

- Dohko... – gemeu entre dentes, temendo perder a compostura.

- Terminei. – arrastou a lâmina uma última vez pelo rosto arrancando uma nota metálica dela, passou a mão pela face verificando seu trabalho e depois limpou a espada com um lenço que estava preso ao cinto, passando-o no rosto em seguida – É, até que serviu bem. – sorriu achando-se bonito no reflexo.

- Shion, quem é este homem? – Saga perguntou um tanto desinteressado de fato, mas atento a sua ousadia.

- Oh, perdoe alteza, ele...

- Eu sou Dohko, outrora conhecido como O Justo, sua alteza. – fez uma reverência leve – É um prazer encontra-los depois de tanto tempo. – lembrava dos príncipes mais velhos quando criança, brincando de serem cavaleiros, aparentemente não haviam perdido essa mania.

- Não brinque conosco, senhor. – Aioros dava um passo à frente e falava com calma – Dohko, O Justo, serviu nosso pai há décadas, seria impossível que estivesse tão jovem.

- Oh. – o moreno exclamou e riu de leve passando a mão pelos cabelos – Assim como seu Mestre Conselheiro, no entanto ele parece ter a mesma idade que vocês, não?

Houve um silêncio pesado na sala, sim, os príncipes estavam cientes que Shion não envelhecera um dia sequer desde suas infâncias, mas evitavam tocar no assunto, ou chegariam logo à conclusão óbvia.

- Bruxaria! – exclamou num tom calmo – Se mantêm feiticeiros dentro de seu próprio castelo como esperam que lhes confiemos a missão de limpar essas terras de tanto sacrilégio? Eu, Shaka, o homem mais próximo de Deus, não ficarei aqui nesse antro de heresia. – disse arrogante, mas mantendo sua voz baixa e contínua.

O sacerdote já se virava para sair, mas deu de cara com uma montanha de músculos chamada Aldebaran. O maior já estava cansado de toda aquela intolerância por parte do superior, nunca o havia confrontado diretamente, mas a chance de condenar apenas os que mereciam em vez de perseguir mocinhas injustiçadas pela sociedade lhe soava bem demais para deixar passar.

- Vamos ao menos ouvi-los, reverendíssimo. – disse tentando apartar a situação – Deve haver uma explicação lógica para a juventude desses dois. – olhou esperançoso para ambos.

- Não, não há, é bruxaria mesmo. – Dohko respondeu dando de ombros e indo por a espada no lugar onde a encontrara – Não nossa, claro.

- É mais uma maldição, na verdade. – Shion explicava e fez-se silêncio de novo.

Por algum tempo a pequena armada apenas trocou olhares pouco significativos e como se tivessem entrado em comum acordo, todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Os príncipes estavam indignados por não terem sido informados disso antes e Mu, o único ali ciente dos fatos, tentava acalmá-los, os cavaleiros reais discutiram sobre como parecia um feitiço bom demais para ser chamado maldição, Afrodite queria saber onde conseguir algo assim para ser sempre belo e os templários tentavam dissuadir seu sacerdote a ficar, a exceção de Camus que se escorara em um canto qualquer pronto para curtir sua ressaca em paz. Dohko sentou-se pesadamente, largando-se no trono com um sorriso estúpido nos lábios. Sentia falta daquela bagunça, outrora aquele mesmo salão ficava sempre assim, cheio de vozes a discutir sem chegar a lugar nenhum. Mas eram outras vozes e outro tempo. O sorriso morreu e ele trocou um olhar melancólico com Shion por um breve, o conselheiro estava em silêncio, compartilhava da mesma nostalgia.

Subitamente o antigo cavaleiro levantou-se do trono e pôs-se em posição de sentido aos poucos os tons das discussões foram ficando cada vez mais baixos até silenciar diante da nova presença que cruzava o salão, pisando macio no tapete verde e dourado. Saori ouvira parte da conversa enquanto decidia se lhe cabia ou não um lugar nessa reunião, decidiu que sim quando viu que sozinhos eles continuariam ladrando como cães. Andou em silêncio, altiva, segura e ocupou seu lugar ao trono sob o olhar perplexo dos conselheiros e príncipes que nunca antes a haviam visto tomar uma atitude assim.

- Melhor assim. – disse com um sorriso – Agora, se Sir Dohko fizer a gentileza de explicar-se.

- Sim, majestade. - disse afastando-se um pouco mais dos tronos e reverenciando a rainha e respirando fundo antes de começar – Décadas atrás, antes mesmo do reinado de vosso pai, nos tempos do rei Aspros, essa terra era uma terra de magia. Bruxos, fadas e duendes viviam em harmonia com humanos e tudo estava em paz. Mas então nasceu uma criança, uma princesa tão linda e graciosa, tão perfeita que seu nascimento por si só gerou uma sombra, uma segunda criança não esperada saiu do ventre de sua mãe.

- Todos nós conhecemos essa lenda, Dohko. – Saga se apressou em cortar – Por esse motivo nesse reino consideramos gêmeos amaldiçoados – disse com uma nota de mágoa na voz – Você não tem que repeti-la vá direto ao ponto.

- Calma, meu príncipe. – disse Saori, mesmo sem entender a atitude de Saga, que costumava ser um poço de calma – Prossiga, cavaleiro.

- A lenda não dá nome às crianças, mas eu darei. A primeira chamaram de Pandora, a que tem todos os dons – Saori tremeu ao ouvir o nome e lembrou da repreenda saída da boca de uma fada em uma gruta escura, sentiu o fantasma da dor no corpo - e a segunda, esquecida, criada quase que completamente pelos servos chamaram de Sasha. As meninas cresceram em harmonia, Sasha se tornando a cada dia mais prestativa e bondosa e Pandora mais bela e orgulhosa. Apesar de ter todos os dons de uma princesa mais velha, ela sentia uma inveja infundada da mais nova e o ódio cresceu como um espinho em seu coração. Uma noite quando já era adolescente ela viu sua irmã sendo cortejada por um belo rapaz, um camponês qualquer, e encheu-se de ciúmes, mas não queria sentir-se assim. Não fazia sentido que tivesse inveja da irmã.

- Não mesmo. – Máscara da Morte interrompeu – E quando eu digo que mulheres são todas loucas ou burras vocês me chama de misógino. – disse indignado aos companheiros e Dohko pigarreou, trazendo a atenção para si novamente sem dar tempo de a rainha retrucar – e com certeza ela iria.

- Ela correu naquela mesma noite até a floresta aturdida por seus sentimentos conflitantes, quanto mais pensava mais seu coração doía e o espinho ficava maior, a ponta começava a traspassar a pele branca.

- Sim... E ela arranca o espinho e morre pela irmã deixando apenas a sombra para trás, já conhecemos todo esse conto. – disse Aiolia cruzando os braços e mudando o peso do corpo para apenas uma das pernas.

- Deixe-o terminar. – Shion pediu pacientemente, já sabia aquela história de cor, mas eles deveriam conhecer a versão que não foi para os cânticos.

- Pandora puxou a ponta do espinho que tinha já quase o tamanho de uma estaca, arrancando da pele e sangrando no chão do bosque, dali surgiram três feras aladas: A Garuda, o Griffon e o Wyvern que beberam de seu sangue e lhe perguntaram por que sofria. Ela lhes falou de sua dor e que estava livre de seu ódio e agora amava a irmã, mas não queria morrer ainda. Os três disseram que poderiam salvar sua vida, mas em troca ela teria que espetar aquele mesmo espinho em um coração puro antes que o sangue de seu corpo terminasse de se esvair. Ela recusou dizendo que estava farta de invejar a irmã sem motivos, mas os três lhe garantiram que isso não iria mais acontecer.

Saori suava frio em sua cadeira, as lembranças daquele dia lhe vinham em quadros rápidos a mente, e de alguma forma pode sentir de novo o corpo queimar, mal percebia que ofegava.

- Você está bem, minha rainha? – Shura perguntou precipitando alguns passos na direção dela, mas com um gesto ela o acalmou.

- Apenas prossiga. – disse a Dohko com a voz vacilante e o moreno podia entender bem por quê.

- Pandora voltou correndo ao castelo com o vestido embebido de seu sangue, mas não sentia dor ou fraqueza, levava o grande espinho em uma das mãos e apressava-se sem saber onde achar um coração puro. Quando chegou aos portões viu o pobre camponês de outrora retornando para casa a pé e não pensou duas vezes, não se importou de magoar a irmã um pouco se isso significasse não mais invejá-la. Seguiu o camponês, ele era belo, tinha longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis como o céu da manhã. A certa altura o rapaz percebeu que era seguido e perguntou quem estava ali procurando a presença em um bosque escuro. Pandora mostrou-se e escondendo o espinho atrás do corpo caminhou até ele fingindo dor. O jovem correu para acudi-la e quando se aproximou ela o beijou, não resistiu à oportunidade de demonstrar o quanto era superior a Sasha, mas logo sentiu uma pontada forte no peito, afastando-se do rapaz que estava confuso com tudo aquilo e sem mais receios cravou o espinho no coração dele. – o tom de Dohko ficava mais sóbrio a cada passagem da história e os outros podiam sentir o desfecho avizinhando – No mesmo momento o sangramento cessou e os cabelos do garoto ficaram negros, as três feras aparecerem, a Garuda e o Griffon capturaram o rapaz e voaram com ele para longe e o Wyvern tomou forma humana e fitou a princesa com desdém dizendo:"Não mais sentirá inveja de sua irmã", sorriu maligno, "não sem motivo." Em seguida os dons de Pandora a deixaram um a um a transformando em uma moça feia e sem jeito e foram de encontro a irmã que ficou conhecida mais tarde como a flor mais rara e bela de todas. – Dohko calou-se por um momento, o olhar se perdendo nas espadas e brasões que estampavam as paredes.

- E daí? – disse Shaka imponente – Não ouvi explicação para a bruxaria, é só um conto de fadas.

Shion olhou para o amigo e o viu um tanto incerto sobre continuar, respirou fundo e decidiu que ele mesmo o faria.

- A pontada que Pandora sentiu no peito era um segundo espinho que crescia e com ele negociou poderes com o Wyvern que a transformou em uma bruxa poderosa e a levou consigo de encontro aos outros três. O rapaz levado pela Garuda e Griffon é conhecido hoje como Alone, o que se proclamava Imperador do Mundo Inferior.

- Só pode estar brincando. – o sacerdote continuava – Já estou farto de contos de fada.

- Não são contos – Shion repreendia – Isso é a história de nosso reino! Alone formou um exército com todo mago ou bruxa que conseguiu encontrar, o exército dos cento e oito espectros, e iniciou uma guerra que durou exatos dez anos e matou quase todos os envolvidos.

- Quase. – Dohko repetiu a palavra encarando o conselheiro de forma pesada.

- Com a ajuda de Sasha conseguimos lacrar parte dos poderes de Pandora em um espelho, a princesa se sacrificou por isso. O Mago Asmita nos deu meios de vencer os cento e oito espectros, prendendo o poder de cada um em uma semente de Surplice, que depois foram usadas para confeccionar um rosário. – olhou para o objeto que enfeitava a parede acima do trono do rei - Conseguimos banir toda magia e criatura do reino lacrando-a em uma caixa, Alone por ser originalmente humano foi morto pelo rei Aspros e príncipe Deuteros, porém antes de dar um fim definitivo à guerra Pandora surgiu das sombras e tomou a caixa para si fugindo para longe, mas antes... – Shion hesitou – Antes de ir lançou uma maldição sobre únicos dois sobreviventes.

- "Que vocês vivam suficiente para testemunhar meu triunfo". – Dohko repetiu as palavras exatas até mesmo imitando o tom de voz fino e esganiçado – E aqui estamos jovens e belos, não perdemos um dia sequer.

- Dez anos atrás, - o conselheiro ignorou o moreno e prosseguiu – a caixa foi aberta por mãos humanas e o espelho levado à luz do dia. – olhou duramente para a rainha que tinha uma clara expressão de culpa – Agora estamos nessa baderna infernal. – concluiu.

- Ainda acho que devíamos queimar os dois. – Shaka murmura no canto da sala, mesmo tendo compreendido a situação – Mas então o que sugerem que façamos?

- A bruxa Pandora é a causa maior dessa situação, ela ainda tem o segundo espinho e provavelmente está em busca de um coração puro para espetá-lo. Temos que detê-la ou veremos uma verdadeira guerra, senhores. – o conselheiro encerrou.

- Temos alguma ideia de como encontrá-la, mestre? – Mu se pronunciou um tanto incerto e viu o mais velho balançar a cabeça desolado.

- Então o melhor que fazemos é continuar a procura de bruxas e limpar o reino delas como podemos. Em algum momento chegaremos a Pandora. – Saga falou olhando para os irmãos que prontamente concordaram.

- Dohko, você tinha dito que tinha algo importante sobre Pandora. – Shion lembrou-se de súbito e o cavaleiro confirmou com um gesto de cabeça.

- Cruzei com ela semana passada, tivemos uma breve luta e ela fugiu, mas antes disso consegui queimar-lhe parte do corpo com carvão em brasa. Ela quase ficou inteira em chamas, se vamos caçá-la não há hora melhor que agora. – ninguém discordou – Vim justamente buscar seu apoio, meu amigo. - dirigia-se ao Mestre Conselheiro.

- E a terá, meu caro. – respondeu a ele e virou-se aos príncipes – Dessa vez também irei.

Tão logo ficou resolvido, os treze homens foram para uma sala vizinha à sala do trono se dispondo em uma mesa redonda e analisando os pergaminhos com casos que Shion considerava mais verossímeis. No resto do dia a armada traçou a rota de sua próxima jornada e mais apressados do que nunca, se preparavam para partir.

**V: O segredo do herdeiro e seu dever**

À noite, cansado de tantos problemas, Saga dirigiu-se a sua torre particular sentindo a cabeça doer. Que reino teria que assumir, não que reclamasse do poder, estava certo que a coroa maior lhe cairia muito bem. Passou os dedos pela tiara dourada em sua testa e sorriu de forma cínica, havia ao menos uma coisa que estava certo de mudar. Abriu a porta de seu quarto já farto de tantas escadas e espiou lá dentro antes de entrar. Fechou a porta ficando um pouco mais entusiasmado.

- Onde está? – perguntou ao quarto vazio e gelou quando não ouviu resposta – Kanon, seu idiota, onde se meteu?! – sussurrou entre dentes, e foi até uma tapeçaria na parede, afastando-a e fazendo força para empurrar a rocha abrindo uma passagem – Kanon! – chamou mais alto.

Estava preocupado, deveria ter vindo verificar o irmão assim que chegara, mas toda aquela novidade de templários havia requisitado sua atenção. Poucos segundos depois de chamá-lo o gêmeo do herdeiro ao trono surgiu na penumbra da passagem secreta, acenando ao seu irmão, ofegante.

- O caminho por dentro das paredes é mais longo. – disse pegando fôlego quando finalmente terminara os degraus.

Mal chegara a entrada da passagem e abraçara Saga dando um soco forte nas costas, que foi prontamente revidado. Os gêmeos permaneceram unidos por mais alguns segundos e então se afastaram, Kanon indo jogar-se na cama para descansar as pernas.

- Não faça mais isso, achei que tinham pego você aqui. – repreendeu.

- E eu achei que você tinha morrido. Não deveria ter voltado semana passada?

- Sim, mas você sabe bem como é. – disse revirando os olhos.

O mais novo inspirou profundamente e sentou na cama encarando o outro que se aproximava com o andar folgado. Saga segurou sua tiara com as duas mãos e a ergueu da cabeça, alisando seus cabelos em seguida, ficou de frente ao irmão que lhe dirigia aquele constante sorriso cínico e lhe colocou a peça de metal na fronte. Olhou-o por um longo minuto e jogou-se de bruços na cama, sentindo-se deveras cansado.

- Boa sorte com aquele sacerdote, não queria estar no seu lugar. – riu irônico e fechou os olhos já pronto para cochilar.

- Pois é, você pega as partes boas e deixa as difíceis para mim. – Kanon gracejou, havia visto toda a reunião escondido em uma passagem, olhando por trás de uma tela de quadro fina e ouvindo cada disparate do loiro contra os métodos daquele reino.

- Depois te conto sobre a viagem, agora estou com sono. – falou acomodando a cabeça sobre os braços.

Saga mal fechara a boca e ouvira batidas na porta. Os gêmeos trocaram um olhar longo e um pouco preocupado sobre se haviam escutado sua conversa. As paredes e portas daquele castelo não eram nem de longe finas, mas com tantos servos abelhudos por aí nunca se sabe se não há uma orelha grudada a cada porta.

- Meu príncipe, atenda, tenho algo importante a lhe falar.

Reconheceram a voz da rainha, mas o mais velho não fez menção de se mexer, Kanon lhe deu uma tapa na perna e indicou a porta com a mão para que ele fosse atender. Saga ergueu uma mão da cama a muito custo e tocou a própria testa com indicador de dedo médio duas vezes, chamando atenção à ausência de tiara, depois disso puxou o lençol e virou-se na cama para o lado oposto ao que o irmão estava, pronto para tirar uma boa soneca. Kanon riu da preguiça repentina de seu gêmeo e levantou indo apressado até a porta, abrindo apenas uma fresta para encarar a mulher ali parada com um sorriso bondoso. Mas aquele sorriso, todos os príncipes já sabiam, não era coisa boa. Não mesmo.

- Preciso falar-lhe, saiu tão rápido da reunião que não o vi passar.

- Não pode esperar até amanhã? – disse com a voz sonolenta, fingindo o cansaço que Saga de fato sentia depois de um dia como aquele.

- Amanhã você não terá tempo para mim e é importante. – Kanon a olhou intrigado por um momento – Posso entrar? – perguntou e o rapaz segurou a porta com mais firmeza, mantendo o irmão deitado na cama fora do campo de visão dela.

- Não seria apropriado. – Respondeu duramente.

- Ora, mas sou sua madrasta. – disse com um riso melódico.

- Mas não é minha mãe. Temos quase a mesma idade, Saori, e não fica bem a uma dama entrar no quarto de um homem solteiro. – repreendeu-a mesmo sabendo que o interesse da rainha estava na torre ao lado, onde Aioros devia estar dormindo alheio a tudo aquilo.

- Certo. – revirou os olhos – Acompanha-me até meus aposentos, então?

O rapaz assentiu e sem abrir a porta um milímetro sequer saiu do quarto e acompanhou a jovem viúva até a torre norte, a segunda mais alta do castelo.

- Então, o que queria conversar comigo, minha madrasta? – dizia já com uma postura defensiva.

- Estive pensando durante essa sua última viagem, meu enteado, vocês se arriscam demais nessas jornadas.

- Pelo bem de nosso povo. – elucidou erguendo uma sobrancelha, aquilo já havia sido discutido milhões de vezes, por que retomar o assunto agora, e àquela hora da noite?

- Sim, mas entenda, Saga, a meu ver você está também negligenciando seu dever para com o povo, como herdeiro do trono, claro. – Kanon revira os olhos, aquela conversa em especial não cabia a ele – Digo, já passou dos vinte um anos, já é hora de casar e assumir o trono. Veja bem, sou uma mulher sozinha e não entendo muito sobre monarquia, lembre-se de que não tenho berço de ouro... – dizia gesticulando.

- Pelo que sabemos, não tem berço algum. – Kanon juntou a mãos nas costas e com a postura militar sorriu debochado para a garota – De onde mesmo minha madrasta disse que era?

- Mas o que isso importa agora? – disse levando uma mão ao peito e piscando de forma inocente, sempre ficava na defensiva quanto ao seu passado e depois de toda aquela conversa sobre Pandora era melhor mesmo que não abrisse brechas – O que estou tentando dizer, meu enteado querido, - disse com demasiada candura na voz – É que arrumei uma noiva para você! – falou excitada.

- Noiva? – perguntou surpreso.

- Noiva! – dizia exaltada, juntando as palmas das mãos com um ar risonho – Ahh, um casamento com certeza animaria o reino! Precisamos de boas novas por aqui! Você vai adorá-la! Não a conheço, mas o rei Lion me garantiu que é um amor de menina!

Kanon olhava para a mulher espantado e indignado enquanto Saori continuava a falar sobre o quão maravilhoso seria um casamento com arranjos de magnólia ou qualquer devaneio do tipo. O príncipe negava com a cabeça, tentando processar a ideia, mas não adiantava, continuava sendo absurda. A rainha já rodopiava imaginando a dança e música da festa, se vendo claramente acompanhada de Aioros e sem uma coroa pesada para atrapalhar os dois, mas foi arrancada de seus delírios por um agarre de mãos fortes nos ombros e viu o semblante nada satisfeito do príncipe.

- Está louca, mulher?! – ele a sacudia para ver se a cabeça dela estava funcionando direito – Ele não vai casar com uma desconhecida nem em um milhão de anos! – falou com rispidez.

- Ele? – A rainha piscou algumas vezes confusa e já tonta por tanto sacolejo.

- Eu! – corrigiu-se querendo dar um soco na própria cara – Eu disse eu! Você está bêbada por acaso?! – tentava convencê-la, bufando e soltando-a em seguida, passando a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente, quase derrubando a tiara no processo.

- Ah, mas tem que casar. – ela dizia com a voz melosa – Produzir alguns herdeiros, sabe? Além do mais já está tudo arranjado, não pode voltar atrás em sua palavra. – ela lhe dizia com ar professoral, balançando o indicador enquanto falava.

- Mas eu não dei palavra nenhuma. – Kanon falou com seriedade, emburrando e cruzando os braços.

- Mas eu disse que deu. – ela riu com um ar travesso – E ai de quem disser que a rainha mentiu. – piscou um olho para ele – Agora boa noite! – virava-se para partir – Amanhã mudaremos os planos da jornada para que você passe no castelo para conhecer sua noiva. Terá um baile, acredita?! - exclamou animada - Tenha bons sonhos!

E seguiu saltitando pelo corredor deixando um Kanon mal humorado e boquiaberto para trás. Sentiu-se culpado por um segundo por não ter tido força o suficiente em seu discurso para dissuadir a rainha, mas duvidava que se fosse Saga ali seria diferente. Deu de ombros e voltou ao seu quarto a passos largos, esperaria a manhã chegar para contar-lhe a novidade, queria só ver sua cara.

**VI: Favor e maldição**

Saori entrava ainda risonha em seu quarto, mas o sorriso morreu ao ver o tear de mogno de volta a onde estava pela manhã, no exato mesmo lugar, vinte minutos atrás quando deixara o quarto tudo estava normal, como havia voltado tão rápido? O grito de pavor se formava em sua garganta e estava prestes a liberá-lo quando uma mão de pele áspera, queimada, tapou-lhe a boca e o nariz arrebitado e outra pressionava sua nuca, agarrando-lhe os cabelos com força. Os olhos azuis se encheram de lágrimas quando foi forçada a se aproximar da roca e fitá-la de perto. Fazia mais e mais esforço para gritar, mas então ouviu aquela voz e a sua se perdeu o no caminho da laringe a boca.

- Quietinha, princesa, só quero conversar.

Até mesmo com aquela expressão de mais absoluto pavor Saori era bela, ela tremia de medo, a mão sobre a boca foi sendo liberada dedo a dedo e ainda esperou alguns segundos antes de se afastar por completo do rosto dela, garantindo que não tentaria gritar. Vendo-se livre do agarre a rainha virou-se de súbito, mas não pode ver nada além de fumaça negra se desfazendo no ar. Saori olhou pros lados assustada, a respiração entrecortada, as lágrimas descendo grossas pelos olhos.

- Ora, mas não fique assim, vim só fazer uma visita. – a bruxa se materializava sentava confortavelmente no vão da janela, os cabelos lhe cobrindo a face, mas era possível ver queimaduras em seus braços e colo – Até trouxe um presentinho. – riu de leve.

A mulher gelou ao fitar o tear de novo e voltou-se a bruxa secando as lágrimas com violência usando a manga do vestido. Encarou Pandora com a postura altiva, mas por dentro se remoia de medo. A bruxa lhe olhou com a face risonha, ainda que seus olhos não estivessem visíveis e falou com a voz manhosa.

- Melhor assim... – virou fumaça e apareceu de novo em frente à rainha, levando as mãos a seu rosto e acariciando – Minha querida, já está quase com vinte um, não é?

- Sabe que sim. – respondeu com a voz suave, encarando o chão, entedia que estava cativa.

- E não quer morrer, quer? – Pandora ficava cada vez mais melosa acariciando os cabelos castanhos como se ela fosse uma criança pequena.

- Não. – engoliu o choro duas vezes para responder – Não quero.

- Então talvez possa me fazer um favor! – segurou as mãos dela, os cabelos negros da bruxa ainda voavam como se estivesse no centro de um furação. – Faça-o e quem sabe lhe tiro a maldição.

Saori a olhou esperançosa e apertou as mãos queimadas de Pandora nas suas assentindo apressadamente com a cabeça.

- Aquele cavaleiro maldito me queimou, já sabe. – disse sumindo e aparecendo sentada a penteadeira pegando seu espelho que a muito estava sobre posse de Saori, admirou-se com uma expressão de desgosto – Infelizmente fiquei fraquinha, só o esforço pra me manter viva foi... – ela parou de falar de súbito e deixou os cabelos irem para trás, revelando a queimadura sobre o olho, ficou tão horrorizada com a visão que perdeu o fio do seu discurso - Estou precisando de uma força extra.

- Não entendo. – Saori falou se aproximando da bruxa.

Pandora estava distraída com seu próprio reflexo naquele espelho e ignorou a jovem perdida em lembranças sobre seu passado.

- Não sou tão má assim, sabe? Como aquele homem falou... – disse com um tom melancólico – Foi culpa de Sasha! Só dela! Que não soube se recolher a sua insignificância. – terminou com voz chorosa – Você entende, não é? – Saori assentiu apressadamente.

- O que posso fazer por você, Pandora? – perguntou com gentileza unindo as mãos em frente ao corpo.

- Seus enteados estão saindo para caçar bruxinhas por aí... Não seria nada mal se pudessem trazer duas ou três vivas ao castelo. Para restituir minhas forças. – falou inocentemente, o cabelo negro cobrindo-lhe os olhos de novo, mas deixando o sorriso infantil a mostra.

- E como vou convencê-los a isso? – perguntou aturdida – Se acharem uma bruxa de verdade vão querer jogar direto na fogueira. – disse caindo sentada na cama, desolada, com as costas curvadas e os ombros baixos.

Percebeu os cabelos negros voando por cima de seu ombro e deu-se conta da presença da bruxa, jogada na cama atrás de si.

- Se Minos de Griffon a vê sentada assim eu tenho até dó de você. – a menção ao nome a fez se por reta de imediato e a bruxa riu – Mas você dará um jeito, use seus dons, dobre os príncipes ao meio com seu charme, ponha-os de joelhos a seus pés... Em outros tempos eu certamente o faria. – riu mais alto – Agora me vou! Deixo meu presentinho aí caso pense em mudar de ideia.

E então um adeus soou cantarolado como um eco distante, quando a rainha deu por si estava sozinha. Deitou-se bem alinhada na cama e fechou os olhos. Mas duvidava muito que conseguisse dormir.

**VII: O sapatinho de Cristal**

Em um outro reino, não muito distante dali uma princesa se esgueirava pé ante pé nos corredores do castelo, seu destino? A biblioteca. Tinha em seus braços um exemplar de um livro grosso de capa verde, na calada da noite seguia para devolvê-lo e pegar um novo. Seus pais não lhe permitiam muita leitura, é verdade. Uma princesa com a cabeça cheia de ideias poderia afugentar qualquer pretendente, eles diziam.

As longas ondas ruivas desciam rebeldes por suas costas e algumas pelo rosto, cortando como sangue a visão da pele alva, ela se escondeu em uma fresta na parede do castelo, onde uma armadura completa repousava de guarda quando ouviu vozes dos serviçais que atravessavam conversando sobre a vida de seus senhores.

- Estou lhe dizendo! A rainha de Copas estava metida com magia negra, e a menina coitada, desapareceu depois da morte dos pais. Dizem que ainda está viva, mas vai saber? – um velho senhor dizia indignado.

- Um absurdo! Absurdo! – uma senhora que o acompanhava concordava – Isso é o que dar não casar logo a filha, onde já se viu princesa metida com magia, Nicolau? Querendo poderes! Ia parar direto na fogueira, com certeza! – ao lado do casal um menino seguia apenas atento a conversa – Espero que as majestades não demorem a casar essa daqui, já está passando da idade, pois imagine você: a menina brinca de correr com a plebe! – sussurrou a última frase como se falasse uma infâmia.

- Pior que isso! Disseram-me que ela tem o costume de ler! – o homem respondeu fazendo uma careta, arrancando uma expressão assombrada da mulher.

Enquanto eles falavam mal da princesinha, que por sinal estava escondida na fresta desaprovando em silêncio cada frase, a criança se distraiu dos pais e pode ver os olhos verdes vivo da ruiva brilhando ao lado da armadura. Ela pôs o dedo em frente aos lábios pedido silêncio e o menino sorriu assentindo, enquanto seus pais continuavam a tagarelar. Ele era um amigo de brincadeiras e ela sabia que não delataria.

Tão logo eles passaram e a menina foi rápida em sua ação furtiva a biblioteca, não demorou muito e estava em seu quarto carregando um livro de capa azul, entrava de ré verificando alguma presença no corredor e fechando a porta devagar para evitar que rangesse. Soltou um riso alegre e abraçou o livro, virando-se pronta para jogar-se na cama. Mas toda sua felicidade pelo sucesso da missão esmoreceu ao ver sua mãe de braços cruzados sentada na cama lhe esperando. Fez uma expressão de derrota com um gracioso bico nos lábios rosados.

- Oi, mãe. – gemeu já antecipando a bronca.

- Oi, Juliet. – a mulher respondeu com uma expressão ríspida – Eu ia perguntar onde você estava, mas já está óbvio.

- Não conta pro papai. – pediu abraçando mais forte o livro.

- Não conto. – a mãe sorriu e deu palmadinhas na cama pedindo para que a menina sentasse – Tenho que conversar com você.

- Ah, mãe! Qual o problema de ler livros? Eles são tão incríveis! O último, por exemplo, falava de... – a mãe fez sinal para que ela se calasse e a ruiva o fez.

A mais velha sorriu e pegou uma caixa de madeira que repousava atrás de si. A menina estranhou a calma da mãe, normalmente entrariam em uma discussão fervorosa sobre os deveres de uma princesa e a falta de direitos da mesma.

- Seu aniversário está chegando, vai fazer dezesseis em alguns dias – abriu a caixa revelando o interior de veludo roxo sobre o qual repousava o mais delicado par de sapatos de salto – Quero que os use no seu baile de debutante.

- Sapatos de vidro? – a ruiva deixou o livro sobre a cama e puxou a caixa para seu colo analisando melhor o conteúdo.

- De cristal, meu bem. – a mãe corrigiu – São de cristal. Graças a eles e eu e seu pai tivemos nosso final feliz e queremos que também tenha o seu.

- Mas eles não vão quebrar quando eu ficar de pé? Quem é que dança sobre sapatos de cristal? – dizia pegando um deles nas mãos, parecia mesmo muito frágil.

- Eu dancei. – a mãe respondeu – Dancei até a meia noite com eles. Você também dançará, vai ver. – tocou o braço da filha – Quando seu príncipe chegar você não vai...

- Mamãe, já disse que não quero me casar com esse homem! Eu nem o conheço!

- Mas vai conhecer. No seu aniversário, e se apaixonará por ele, filha, tenho certeza. Saori disse que Saga é um dos homens mais belos...

- Tá, mas e se ele for chato?! – interrompeu tentando argumentar, mas era impossível, pois sua mãe parecia viver no mundo da lua, sempre sonhando com finais felizes não importava a situação.

- Ora, não se preocupe com isso agora. Na festa se conhecerão e eu espero para que você diga que eu estava certa. Agora durma, meu bem. – beijou-lhe a testa e levantou.

- Boa noite, mãe. – suspirou derrotada.

- Boa noite, Juliet. – disse saindo e deixando a ruiva a sós.

Assim que se viu sozinha a menina deixou os sapatos de lado e deitou de bruscos na cama, abrindo seu livro e devorando a primeira página. Lia sobre amor, o amor dos camponeses, o que não precisava de títulos ou dotes e com esse amor ela sonharia.

~**0**~

**Olá, pessoas!**

**Muito obrigada por terem mandado suas fichinhas! Várias das histórias me encantaram e sinceramente eu gostei de todas então tomei uma decisão importante! Irei usar a todas na história, se me permitem :D**

**Mas, sim, sempre há aquelas escolhidas para ficar com nossos douradinhos lindos e amores e... E vamos parar com a rasgação de seda que vocês querem mesmo é o resultado, né? xD**

**Bem ficou assim, na ordem das doze casas:**

**Scarlet: Mu**

**Como já tinha dito, gostei da sua ficha, o jeito machona dela é demais, amei xD E obrigada pelas dicas, com certeza vou aproveitar! Dessa vez non deu pra ficar com o divo supremo do universo, mas fica com o carneirinho *-* Beeehh *apanha* Isso aí! o_ob**

**Margareth: Aldebaran**

**Shina-sama! \o/ Adorei a caçadora, ela ficou bem diferente das outras e adooorei os melhores golpes da danada! Eu ri xDDD Vou fazer esse exercício mental de pensar em sete coisas impossíveis pra escrever melhor com ela, muito obrigada pela sua ficha!**

**Esmerald: Saga**

**Ah, Paulinha... Você cheatou, neh? xD Adoro a Esmeralda e o "dramática" me deu ideias malignas já de começo, sem falar na vidência! Mah, neh? Tem que colocar a nega sexy pro Saguinha, pq também amo de coração ;)**

**Anna Gahan: Kanon**

**Vou falar sério... Foi difícil, mas muito difícil largar o Kanon x.x Tava já fazendo uma ficha minha pra poder pegar ele ahuaahuah xD Mas senti o drama da Anna, nossa senhora, ser sacrificada... Mas pelo menos pode se vingar, Avengers na veia \o/ Gostei muito do jeito dela e do poder, vai dar muito pano pra manga, bigada ;)**

**Sophia: Mask**

**Nossa, geeente, coitada da menina, foi acusada no embalo xD Quase pega fogueira. E tadinha, pois é Sophia, também não sou muito apta pra esses trabalhos domésticos não xD Tamo junta o/ Obrigadinha pela ficha! E boa sorte no vestibular o/ *feliz por jah ter superado essa fase***

**Alice: Aiolia**

**Jules-sama! Essa foi uma das fichas que me encantou! Muito mesmo, pegou bem o espírito da coisa! Adorei a história que você criou, adorei mesmo! Tudo ficou tão Ahhh Sei nem o que dizer! Gamei na Alice! :D Nhaa... e me deu uma vontade de jogar Alice MacGlee de novo, saudades x.x**

**Kendra: Shaka**

**Huahauh Ele vai querer jogar ela na fogueira o tempo todo, mah tudo bem xD Adorei a historia dela! As mamães tem um jeito todo legal de educar, neh? xD Juro que teia ficado com ódiiiio também hauaha Gostei do jeitão dela! Fada madrinha má? Muito boa ideia e tipo foi tão bom ver um Bruxa ali na classe, porque ao contrario do que eu tava esperando não teve muitas. Obrigada pela ficha, adorei ela.**

**Kourin: Dohko**

**Sabe, eu fiquei na duvida se deixava as duas curandeiras na história, mas acho que fiz boa coisa deixando sim! Gostei do jeito mais tímido da Kourin e da paixão fervorosa dela pelo trabalho, mo legal. E obrigada pela dica, com certeza vou aproveitar ;)**

**Ceres/Luna: Milo/Camus**

**Coloquei as duas juntas aqui pq, neh? xD Já tão coladas mesmo! Mas é, já falei pra vocês, depois desse caps dá pra ter mais noção do que falei antes da maldição dos gêmeos ter caído como uma luva! E eu já tinha dado a opinião a vcs duas entao não tem mais o que eu tá falando aqui xD**

**Sahel: Aioros**

**Milena é você? O_O Putz, adorei a história dela, além de amaldiçoada ela tem poderes mágicos e o jeito todo sedutor me convenceu! E olha, também custei a largar o Aioros, nhaaa, tenho que aprender a desapegar desse homi. Tambem sou fã incondicional da Jasmine!**

**Anúbis: Shura**

**Nhaa.. pode crer aquelas coisas de supernatural da medo mesmo, eu assisto de boa, mas depois fico custando a dormir xD Non sei pq... e.e Enfim, Anubis, Nhaaa, Bagera criou ela, non sei pq lembrei de Mogli quando li! Mas gostei muito e comassim "**felinos tem focinho né?**" Eu ri xD Claro que tem, neh? Huahaauha Gostei de ela ser mais pro mal que pro bem, curti mesmo **

**Juliet: Afrodite**

**Pois é, sabe quando falei que alguma fichas de encataram? A da Juliet foi uma delas, sou realmente louca por contos de fada e não é a toa que a Juliet foi a primeira a aparecer, no momento que li eu já escolhi, tinha nem pra onde correr! E encaixou tão perfeito nesse inicio da historia que nem sei, viu? Alecto-sama, muito obrigada! Espero que goste da fic :D**

**Merida: Shion**

**Haru-chan! Vou confessar que simpatizei com ela logo depois de ler o nome xD Também gostei muito dele e tipo, como já falei antes, foi muito bom ver um Bruxa escrito ali na classe! Adoro o Chesire cat e os poderes dela ficaram muuito legais! A adorei! Muito obrigada pela fichinha!**

**As não escolhidas... Bem, eu irei usar as chars, como disse gostei de todas, mas resolvi escolher as que melhor se encaixavam na história. Muito obrigada por mandarem! E tentei não ficar chateadas comigo e... Nossa como converso xD Vou encerrar por aqui que já falei demais!**

**Ah, só mais uma coisa, juro, é a última: Já tinha dito antes, mas não custa repetir, as char vão aparecer aos poucos, vou tentar dar atenção a cada uma a seu tempo até estarem todos juntos! Gradecida pela paciência e espero que tenham gostado!**

**Beijinhos!**

**V. Lolita **


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

**I: A vovozinha, o lobo e o caçador**

Despertou pela nona vez naquela noite, sentia um calafrio constante e até mesmo uma brisa inocente lhe fazia abrir os olhos para espiar em volta cautelosa. Quem visse a garota de lábios vermelhos como sangue, cabelos negros como a noite e pele branca como a neve não a imaginaria tão fria quanto era. Margareth White Snowlles não gostava de dormir, sentia-se inerme toda vez que deitava na cama e só Deus entendia o quanto odiava aquela carapuça de donzela indefesa. Se pudesse dormiria com um olho aberto. Decidiu levantar, já deveria estar quase amanhecendo de toda forma. Foi até a janela e fitou a rua do primeiro andar da pobre hospedaria. Era aquela cidade que a fazia sentir assim, tinha algo ali, algo familiar e sombrio. Seu chefe a chamava de paranoica e a mandava esquecer Pandora. Como? Como esquecer o nome da ruína dos seus pais e mais que isso, por quê? Como caçadora não era comum que tivesse como alvo uma bruxa? O homem lhe criara desde os nove anos então vez ou outra lhe dava ouvidos, mas nesse caso não podia.

Seu nome de guerra ficaria sem sentido se o fizesse. Desde o princípio de seu treinamento tinha um objetivo apenas, degolar aquela que destruíra sua vida, nem sequer teve a decência de matá-la também, queria que sobrevivesse para ver tudo ou não teria brincado daquela maneira.

Ainda lembrava-se do cheiro de morte que a perseguia enquanto corria floresta adentro para encontrar sua avó, a única parenta que tinha viva depois do massacre na mansão White Snowlles. Usava um vestido branco banhado de sangue e corria chorando, seus cabelos negros e, na época, compridos voavam as suas costas, estava certa de que a fera a perseguia ainda. Por mais de uma vez caiu, assustada com as formas da floresta. As árvores pareciam sorrir malignas e os olhos amarelos, vermelhos e verdes dos animais a assustavam horrivelmente. Corria tão desesperada que errou o caminho levando muito mais tempo para chegar à casa de veraneio. Quando enfim reconheceu o campo vasto de grama baixa correu gritando pela velha senhora, tinha folhas e galhos nos cabelos desgrenhados, estava toda suja e ralada pelas quedas, quase não tinha força para manter a marcha manca e acelerada.

- Vovó? – chamava subindo para o quarto.

Tão assustada estava não reparou na ausência dos cavalos imperiais do lado de fora, ou dos empregados que sempre esperavam à porta, ou mesmo as manchas de sangue que figuravam no salão principal e nas escadas. Foi até o quarto controlando o choro e limpando o nariz na manga do vestido. Empurrou a porta do quarto e viu sua avó deitada na cama, ressonando tranquilamente. As paredes estavam arranhadas e a maior parte dos móveis destruídos. Com o corpo encolhido e trêmulo ela sussurrou pela velha.

- Vovó.

- Margareth. – ela respondeu com a voz fraca. – Se aproxime. – ouviu um estralar de ossos quando a mão lhe chamou a se aproximar, os dedos longos demais parecendo travar várias vezes no movimento.

Ao chegar mais perto, a menina pode distinguir na pouca luz as pupilas muito dilatadas da senhora.

- Que olhos grandes a senhora tem. – disse ainda chorando baixinho, sem coragem para perguntar à idosa se tudo estava bem, apenas chamou atenção ao que parecia estranho.

- São para te ver melhor, meu bem.

Andou um pouco mais na direção da sua velha e ouviu o ar passar sonoramente pelas narinas dela, já era de família ter o nariz um pouco mais avantajado, mas não tanto assim, não tão adunco.

- E que nariz grande a senhora tem. – andava mais devagar já pronta para dar meia volta a correr, algo estava definitivamente errado.

- É para te cheirar melhor, meu bem. – a voz ficou grave por um segundo perdendo a nota como um disco arranhado.

A menina parou no lugar e a mulher continuou chamando-a com a mão, ela negou com a cabeça e ficou onde estava. A idosa sentou-se na cama com dificuldade, todo seu corpo estralava, ela pôs os pés no chão e só então afastou a coberta revelando a barriga protuberante, anômala que já começava a rasgar o tecido da camisola. A mulher abriu a boca, a fenda se partindo muito além dos lábios. A Margareth menina deu alguns passos para trás, tão espantada que não podia correr.

- Que... Que boca grande a senhora tem. – disse com a voz trêmula voltando a chorar e viu a velha se levantar, a pele ficando negra e crescendo pelos esparsos.

- É para te comer melhor. – a mulher sorriu e passou a língua comprida por toda extensão da fenda – Vem com a vovó. – falou com a voz grave se pondo de quatro no piso de madeira e avançando lentamente em direção à criança.

Ela adquiria a aparência de um lobo perfeito, o mesmo que matara seus pais, a menina se encolhia na parede assustada, de olhos apertados, implorava por sua vida, mas a fera apenas rosnou já pronta para o último ataque. Margareth lembra-se bem do cheio horrível que sentira e do baque surdo no piso de madeira. Arriscou abrir um olho e depois o outro, viu um sangue arroxeado escorrendo do lobo, uma espada de cabo dourado cravada em seu pescoço.

- Vovó? – perguntou estupidamente preocupada com seu quase carrasco.

- Era sua parenta? Foi mal.

Ela se espantou ao ouvir a voz do homem e recuou instintivamente com os olhos castanhos bem atentos na figura parada ali em frente. Era um homem alto, com vestes surradas, barbudo e sujo, o cheiro ruim voltou a suas narinas e tapou o nariz infantil. Ele apenas riu bonachão indo buscar sua espada.

- Não me admira que meu cheiro te incomode. – limpou o sangue da lâmina na veste sem se importar em sujá-la ainda mais – ainda mais com um nariz desse tamanho. – completou cretino.

A adrenalina estava mesmo alta demais, senão era teria retrucado a piada de mal gosto. Ele colocava a espada nas costas junto com a outra, formando um x com as lâminas.

- Sua vovó comeu meu cavalo, fiquei sem ter o que montar. – contava desolado – Era um bom cavalo, merecia a vingança. – encarou os olhos cor de chocolate e a viu desconfiada – Onde estão seus pais? – a menina apenas fitou inconsciente a barriga protuberante do lobo – Ah, entendo. – cruzou os braços e a encarou de cima – Tem pra onde ir? – ela negou incerta com a cabeça – Vem comigo então. Vamos lhe arrumar um bom lugar pra ficar.

Disse estendendo a mão suja para a menina, ela olhou mais desconfiada ainda, mas acabou pegando, que escolha tinha afinal? Margareth estava certa de que Dohko não tinha intenção nenhuma de pegá-la para criar, mas foi o que acabou acontecendo. Descobriu que ele estava no encalço de Pandora e o fez treiná-la a perfeição. Acabou herdando seu jeito debochado, mas não o desleixo, era uma caçadora perfeita. Olhou para as altas torres do castelo e crispou insatisfeita. Que custava levá-la junto? Ajeitou os cabelos curtos atrás das orelhas e decidiu sair, pegando a capa vermelha e alinhando sobre os ombros. Para onde não sabia bem, só queria matar o tempo até ele voltar, se é que ia, não raro o mestre a deixava para trás dizendo que aquilo não era vida para uma donzela e isso lhe dava uma baita vontade de lhe chutar entre as pernas.

**II: Sapos e rosas**

Na calada da noite, Afrodite revirava-se em seu quarto. As imagens de garotas queimadas não lhe saiam do mente, lhe apareciam em pesadelos ou mesmo em sonhos comuns atrapalhando seu sono de beleza. A certa altura resolveu simplesmente levantar, a noite estava quente e iluminada por uma lua que parecia rir dele, debochada no céu. O loiro de belos cabelos ondulados levantou-se desistindo de cochilar, acendeu uma vela e pôs um robe sobre os ombros, deixando-o aberto, revelando o peito nu. Saiu do quarto bagunçando os próprios cabelos enquanto andava.

Não deveria, mas se não soubessem, o que teria de mal?

Foi até a base da torre do principado, atravessando corredores vazios, os pés descalços não faziam barulho algum ao tocar o piso frio, mas a luz desaparecendo a cada curva chamou a atenção de certa convidada indesejada. Assim como Afrodite, a bruxa estava insone por sonhar com rostos queimados, na verdade, por sonhar com seu rosto queimado, mas infelizmente para ela isso não se resumia a um pesadelo. Seguiu o jovem cavaleiro que tinha aquele jeito de quem desfilava para multidões mesmo quando sozinho, havia nascido para a realeza, pensava ela, mas vocação para príncipe não bastava, o sangue azul que definia a linhagem. Como percebendo a presença a bruxa o loiro olha para trás desconfiado e pensa ter visto algum movimento, vira-se em parte e troca a vela de mão a empurrando mais em direção à treva. Pandora desenvolve uma clara expressão de surpresa ao ver a face do cavaleiro, a luz era fraca, mas aquela pele iria reluzir em qualquer nível de iluminação, ela branca e lisa como mármore, os olhos grandes se mostravam em azul e laranja em decorrência do fogo, os lábios rosados se destacavam na face como pétalas de rosa e o sinal acima da bochecha não poderia significar nada além da mais pura beleza. A bruxa levou a mão ao peito que ardia de inveja. "Outro", pensou, "Outro espinho". Ela recuou dois passos quando o cavaleiro avançou em sua direção deveras desconfiado.

Ele não sabia dizer o que era, não havia som ou visão, encarava a escuridão imaculada do corredor e de alguma forma sabia que havia algo lá. Os olhos se estreitavam tentando focar alguma coisa na pouca luz, continuava avançando na direção da treva com aquela sensação no peito, tateou a cintura, onde deveriam estar seu chicote e espada mas lembrou-se de estar completamente desprevenido em sua veste de dormir, não gostava, mas se fosse o caso saberia lutar com as mãos nuas. Mas da mesma forma súbita que a sensação veio, ela se foi como se tivesse se desfeito em fumaça no ar. Ele ainda moveu a vela de um lado a outro procurando por uma última vez, mas acabou por convencer-se que era coisa de sua imaginação, a falta de noites bem dormidas lhe estava afetando. Virou-se novamente retomando a curta caminhada a seu destino e a bruxa se refez a suas costas tomando uma distância maior para evitar que a percebesse de novo. O instinto de um caçador realmente não era algo para se brincar.

Chegou ao salão de banho dos príncipes, aproximou-se de uma das colunas de pedra e girou uma chave dourada, para depois encostar o fogo da vela em uma lamparina de mesma cor que figurava logo ao lado. Quando o fez o fogo acendeu azul diferente da luz amarelada do candelabro, e logo à frente em outra coluna quadrada de pedra rústica outra lamparina acendeu, e outras mais em seguida circundando a piscina até iluminar por completo o ambiente. No lado oposto ao pequeno lago de mármore havia um vasto jardim de inverno que espalhava o cheiro de folhas de eucalipto por todo o recinto. Estava tão silencioso que era possível ouvir o som da seda bordada deslizando pela pele alva do cavaleiro. Ele ficou nu e a água levemente morna pareceu emitir um ruído se satisfação quando ele lentamente imergiu na piscina. Um ou outro sapo coachava formando uma singela orquestra com um grilo e uma cigarra distante.

Relaxou músculo por músculo no lago artificial e caminhou um pouco até o meio arquejando o tronco como se deitasse na água, molhando os cabelos loiros e bagunçados, depois ficando ereto e mergulhando com os fios formando uma onda sobre a cabeça. A bruxa sentia a boca seca e engolia a cada ação do cavaleiro escondida na sombra da copa do frondoso eucalipto, cada movimento parecia ser ensaiado para seduzir-lhe e isso a desgostou. Se pelo menos seu rosto estivesse são não teria dúvidas e pular na água naquele segundo e o deixar que mostrasse que os traços delicados não faziam dele menos homem. Mas do jeito que estava, queimada como um porco esquecido no forno não havia a mais remota chance de ele deixá-la se aproximar. Então se não podia tê-lo... Ela deixou um sorriso macabro surgir nos lábios e com as duas mãos jogou os cabelos esvoaçantes para cima deixando-os quase na vertical, deslizando pelo tronco retorcido até tocar os pés na grama rala que interpelava as raízes.

Agachou-se, tomando cuidado para esconder-se sem perder a visão do cavaleiro tomando fôlego com a mais pura expressão de deleite. Ele penteava os cabelos com os dedos e acariciava a face perfeita, descia as mãos pelo pescoço e logo pelo peitoral definido, fazendo a bruxa salivar mais uma vez. A boca do rapaz entreaberta, uma gota de água pendia no lábio superior contornando-o em seguida e sendo recolhida prontamente pela língua. Era difícil afastar os olhos, mas aquele espetáculo a estava irritando.

Ela encostou a mão no chão e sete sapos se aproximaram de seus dedos, um a um, ela os catou na mão queimada e deu um beijo ardoroso, envenenado, tinha como propósito destruir a beleza do cavaleiro em cada ponto que eles o tocassem, o deixando com horrendas verrugas, assim como aqueles anfíbios. Em fila eles foram até a água mergulhando sem barulho. Ela deu um sorriso inteiro, aberto, quando viu as sete manchas escuras sob a água cristalina. A luz azulada fazia os olhos do loiro brilharem como neon, e esses mesmos olhos viraram em sua direção encarando a treva entre o tronco e os arbustos vizinhos, certo de ter visto algo reluzir ali, mas uma segunda vez seu instinto se esvaiu de súbito. Ele contraiu o rosto desconfiado, mas logo deu de ombros, voltando a banhar-se alheio aos animais nadando em sua direção.

Submergiu lentamente fechando os olhos. Os sapos envenenados se aproximaram de sua pele, mas ele era tão lindo, tão absurdamente belo que o plano não correu como Pandora esperava. Em vez de Afrodite ficar deformado ao toque dos bichos, os seis primeiros sapos que tocaram sua pele é que se transformaram em viçosas rosas vermelhas que aos poucos flutuavam à superfície. O sétimo subiu em sua cabeça e lá ficou quando ele emergiu puxando o ar para os pulmões. Por um breve segundo a bruxa achou que ao menos o último vingaria, mas para sua frustração esse também se transfigurou. Virou um botão de rosa branca que se enroscava aos cabelos molhados e quando ele, estranhando o novo contato o pegou na mão, ele abriu-se revelando as alvas e delicadas pétalas ao toque de seus dedos.

Quando viu as rosas Afrodite teve certeza que algo estava errado, olhou na direção do jardim pronto para ir até lá e verificar. Caminhava em direção ao eucalipto atrás do qual a bruxa se encolhia furiosa por não ter conseguido seu intento e então some deixando apenas a fumaça negra e fumegante para trás. Mesmo que o cavaleiro sentisse que estava agora completamente só, continuou a andar intrigado, as ondas cantando enquanto abriam caminho. As rosas pareciam segui-lo a cada passo formando uma comitiva atrás de si. Ele pegou uma na mão e a esmagou soltando pétalas vermelhas na água.

O cavaleiro foi surpreendido por um estrondo da porta abrindo violentamente, mirou para trás e viu os olhos de uma besta assassina, era uma íris escura, azulada e destacada pelas chamas do local, enquanto se movia para luz, Afrodite outrora alarmado estampou na face uma expressão de desprezo.

- Máscara da Morte. – falou o nome revirando os olhos e depois reparou nas mãos e roupas do cavaleiro embebidas em sangue, devia ter deixado uma bela trilha no caminho até ali – Será que não se cansa disso?

- Nunca. – disse com o jeito matreiro, os ombros faziam um movimento charmoso enquanto andava e ele passou a mão no queixo de forma desleixada – Faz parte de mim, não posso evitar. – falou levando as duas mãos as costas e puxando a camisa rápido – Não acredito que está perfumando o banho com rosas. – zombou.

- Não estou. – respondeu torcendo o nariz e esmagando outra rosa vermelha na mão.

Pensou em explicar ao outro a sensação estranha e o aparecimento das rosas, fitou o jardim de inverno mais uma vez sentindo o peito apertar de forma estranha, mas resolveu não tentar falar com ele. Máscara da Morte, a despeito de tudo que já tinha visto, era cético ao extremo, provavelmente riria de sua cara. Não, melhor deixar pra lá.

Ouviu o baque pesado na água e olhou para o outro que relaxava, recostando na parece e apoiando os braços na borda como se estivesse em um sofá de luxo.

- Isso é que é vida. Esses príncipes sabem o que é bom. – dizia afundando mais na água, mas sem preocupar-se em limpar as mãos e o rosto sujos de sangue.

- É, e você não deveria estar aqui. – disse em tom arrogante.

- Nem você. – disse franzindo o celho, mas o ignorando em seguida – Fica falando de mim, mas também está aqui no meio da noite. Que diabos está fazendo acordado? – disse com um semblante sério e estranho.

Só então Afrodite sentiu o cheiro de bebida vindo dele e fez uma careta, será que não passava uma noite sem alimentar seus vícios? Andou até uma borda da piscina distante dele, e recostou com calma, suspirando, não estava a fim de falar com bêbado.

- Insônia, pra variar. – disse olhando pra cima e torcendo a boca – E você? Não dorme não, é?

- Só quando preciso. – disse encarando o outro com um sorriso malicioso que deixou Afrodite incomodado.

- Sei que sou lindo, mas fica estranho pra você ficar me encarando assim. – falou de forma arrogante, passando as mãos pelos cabelos que ondulavam na água.

- Não se ninguém souber. – riu debochado e esticou-se um pouco na direção dele, sem sair do lugar – Sabe que quando entrei você estava parecendo muito com uma mulher.

- Credo, homem. – Afrodite o olhou vagamente ofendido e com um tom mais firme completou – Não quero nem imaginar o quanto você bebeu para estar falando essas besteiras. – o outro riu e Afrodite se levantou e com seu andar elegante foi até seu roupão – Boa noite e vê se dorme! Não quero ter que salvar sua pele porque está com sono. – repreendeu e saiu enquanto vestia seu robe.

- Você me salvar? – riu alto – Essa é boa. – falou num tom que ele pudesse ouvir lá de fora – É, não foi tão difícil espantá-lo quanto pensei. – disse satisfeito para si mesmo e mergulhou tingindo a água de vermelho.

Não ficava nada confortável dividindo a mesmo ambiente com outro homem nu, Máscara da Morte era do tipo solitário e gostava disso, nada contra o loiro, mas preferia assim.

**III: A princesa e o prisioneiro**

Ainda era noite quando a moça se movia furtivamente pelas ruas de Paris, usava um manto como capuz e tomava todo cuidado para que as pulseiras não fizessem tanto barulho, chegava ao tronco onde um prisioneiro dormia de pé, as mãos e pescoço presos na peça de madeira. Um soldado estava de guarda, mas o homem pançudo estava quase cochilando, talvez pudesse ir até lá sem despertá-lo, mas preferia não arriscar. Mexeu na grande bolsa que pendia a altura do quadril e tirou dela um pandeiro com fitas balançando-o rispidamente para que fizesse barulho. O guarda pareceu despertar, mas logo as pálpebras se fecharam novamente pesadas demais. Esmerald torceu a boca e caminhou até um beco, um pouco mais perto de onde os homens estavam. Aquele que estava no tronco a viu e ela acenou sorrindo, ainda que ele parecesse horrorizado com sua presença ali, as mãos sacudindo como se a mandasse embora. Ela fez uma expressão de não se preocupe e soou o pandeiro uma segunda e terceira vez em seguida. O guarda acordou de vez e estreitando os olhos procurou pela origem do som, pode discernir uma figura encapuzada, sentada de forma largada no beco com o instrumento na mão e ralhou a silhueta. Esmerald puxou o capuz relevando os volumosos cabelos negros e pedindo um perdão meloso demais quando o gordo a repreende.

Ao ver que era uma moça bonita o guarda se levantou puxando as calcas para cima, e com um sorriso grosseiro andou até ela. A morena puxava um pouco a saia mostrando o joelho e final da coxa, certa de atrair a atenção do gordo.

- Desculpe, moça. Não pode ficar aqui. – disse encarando a pele morena – Mas se lhe agrada, posso arrumar uma cama quente onde possa dormir. – ele passa a mão na boca limpando o vestígio de baba que escorrera pela boca durante o sono com um olhar de quem jurava estar sendo sedutor.

- Oh, gentil senhor! – dizia melosa enquanto levantava lentamente, vendo os olhos do homem irem de sua perna ao ombro nu – Seria maravilhoso, estou a muito tempo jogada nessa rua fria e deserta. – dizia em tom quase teatral.

Mexeu o quadril bruscamente fazendo as medalhas do lenço em sua cintura tremerem e imitarem o som do pandeiro, os olhos verdes muito atentos ao gordo que umedecia os lábios. Aproximou-se dele, pondo uma das mãos em seu peito de metal. Era ridículo, a armadura parecia ser feita para encaixar num peitoral trabalhado, másculo, forte, no entanto estava era encobrindo a banha daquele homem, que em muito lembrava um sapo velho. Mas a veste protegia bem, o que dificultava as coisas para a cigana, mas Esmerald era esperta demais. Em suas costas a outra mão guardava um adaga, e ela sabia bem como usar, a expressão sedutora e maliciosa distraiu o homem enquanto ela colocava a mão em sua nuca, tendo certeza de deixa-la firme. Chegava mais perto o vendo levantar as mãos pronto para tocá-la. Mas ele nunca iria.

Em um movimento destro e rápido a garota atravessou a lâmina no queixo duplo, em riste na vertical, na direção do cérebro. Ele caiu morto no instante seguinte e ela o puxou com dificuldade mais para o beco, assim demorariam mais para encontrá-lo, pegou sua adaga de volta, limpando em um lenço que tirara de entre os seios e jogando-o em cima do morto.

- É o mais próximo que vai chegar deles. – disse sorrindo e correu divertida em direção ao prisioneiro.

- Isso foi loucura, princesa. – dizia preocupado e angustiado, ela riu de leve – E foi em vão, veja, o sol já está nascendo. – a cigana olhou para cima, e se apressou em ir em direção as trancas, quase entrando em pânico ao vê-las.

Haviam três cadeados encima, fora correntes com pesos nos pés, não conseguiria livrá-lo a tempo. Mas é claro, depois de ter ajudado o amigo e súdito em tantas fugas eles tinham que tomar providências para que isso tivesse um fim. Ela ajoelhou pondo a mão em seu rosto, era fácil ver sua expressão de desespero.

- Você já havia previsto isso. Está tudo bem. – tentava acalma-la – Mas você tem que deixar Paris. O ministro não vai parar até acabar com todos nós.

- Mas eu...

- Ciganos tem natureza nômade, Esmerald. Eles vem e vão, não faz bem para você viver em um só lugar a vida toda. Principalmente sendo este o lugar onde seus pais morreram como eu morrerei. Já basta.

Ele falava com a calma e sabedoria que só um condenado a morte poderia ter, quando não se estava mais no jogo era possível visualizá-lo com mais clareza e aquele homem já se considerava morto.

- Os ciganos que vieram do norte lhe deixaram mapas de um reino onde não fazem fogueiras com nosso povo, fuja para lá e viva sua vida. – foi mais uma ordem que um conselho.

- Você... – ela começava tentando engolir o nó na garganta.

- Eu já estou morto. – lhe sorria conformado, ao longe podia se ouvir a multidão que viria assistir o espetáculo na praça de pedra – Agora vá.

Ela lhe deu um beijo sofrido na testa e se afastou endireitando o capuz na cabeça. Ficou a certa distância de onde a pira estava preparada, a multidão aumentou a sua volta camuflando-a entre os rostos. Engoliu qualquer ânsia de choro quando o amarraram ao tronco. Ele estava certo, ela deveria partir, mas antes... Quando o fogo acendeu, ela não mais quis olhá-lo, além do mais tinha que concentrar-se em outra tarefa mais urgente. Tanta gente distraída no mesmo lugar, não havia ambiente mais propício, colocava os dedos leves para trabalhar. E assim ela decidiu deixar sua nem tão querida Paris: com peso em seu coração e muitas moedas de ouro nos bolsos.

**IV: Espada, martelo e arco**

Em um bosque próximo ao castelo, em uma vasta clareira de grama amarelada dois homens disputavam um duelo. Muito mais leve com a armadura de treino Shura se movia com maestria, seus membros superiores se alongavam como lâminas e a Excalibur parecia apenas ser um complemento para o braço, como se fosse parte do corpo, como se tivesse nascido com ele presa ao punho. O sol mal surgira no horizonte e o bosque ainda guardava uma agradável penumbra, mas nunca é cedo ou tarde de mais para o treino para quem almejava a perfeição. A Excalibur lhe foi mais um fardo do que uma honra, ela trazia atrelada a si o nome de El Cid, seu último portador, o cavaleiro de um braço apenas e um braço, ele costumava dizer, era tudo que precisava para empunhar uma espada. Shura tinha ganas de superá-lo, mas se não fosse possível honraria sua lenda igualando a ele em habilidades, não importava quanto suor tivesse que derramar.

A lâmina vibrou ao chocar-se diretamente com o martelo quadrado de aço, não sabiam qual o segredo aquele metal, se fosse qualquer outra espada teria se partido ao meio. Seu adversário era mais hábil do que jamais pudera imaginar, quem conhece sua índole gentil e vê sua aparência frágil – em comparação à dele, ao menos – não imaginaria a força que guardava naqueles braços. O martelo sozinho devia pesar mais de cinco quilos, mas ele o girava na mão como se fosse feito de papel, sem esforço aparente o erguia e golpeava sem dificuldades e isso não o fazia menos ágil. Sua outra mão, também experta, trazia um segundo martelo, menor e pontiagudo parecia frustrar toda e qualquer tentativa de Shura de medir forças com o Primeiro Conselheiro, enganchando-o no fio da espada e movendo-a do lugar. Mu era inteligente demais e não precisaria ser um gênio para saber o que aconteceria se todo aquele embate dependesse unicamente de músculos.

O rapaz mais jovem se movia de forma fluída, cada o golpe ou defesa anterior estiva sempre preparando caminho para o próximo movimento e mesmo os ataques de Shura se encaixavam em seu estilo, como se o moreno estivesse fazendo exatamente o que ele queria. Os dois mantinham-se sérios em um embate que não dava espaços nem para tomar fôlego, cada golpe tinha uma resposta pronta o esperando. O Sol nasceu assistindo ao duelo, jogando luz amarela e rósea por toda extensão da clareira, passarinhos cantarolavam todos de uma vez, dando o fundo ao ritmo do confronto de metal contra metal e exclamações de esforço a cada ataque.

Um ronco alto atrapalhou a sinfonia e fez os duelistas olharem para o príncipe que dormia abraçado a sua espada, acomodado entre duas raízes de árvore e já com baba escorrendo pela boca. Mu encarou o cavaleiro e fez uma leve reverência colocando o treino em hiato por um segundo. Shura apenas assentiu enterrando a Excalibur na terra e sentando-se ao lado da mesma. Havia cansado, o conselheiro havia ditado o ritmo da batalha e não estava acostumado aquele estilo de luta tão rápido.

O rapaz segurando seus martelos, que na verdade eram ferramentas de ferraria, uma vez que além de conselheiro do principado – e babá de Aiolia – era ferreiro interino da armada, andou até Aiolia, e dando um sorriso gentil soltou as duas armas pesadamente sobre o príncipe, que acordou com um urro de dor. Estava ainda confuso por ter acordado de um sono tão profundo e demorou a reconhecer Mu sorrindo de forma travessa e com as mãos unidas sobre o abdômen, em uma posição clássica para os conselheiros. Empurrou os martelos para o lado e pôs-se sentado encarando o rapaz ferinamente.

- Vou mandar matar-lhe por atentado contra a vida do príncipe. – disse duramente.

Mu apenas alargou o sorriso e sustentou seu olhar nem um pouco intimidado pela ameaça vazia.

- Se queria dormir, Aiolia, devia ter ficado no seu quarto, não precisava ter vindo. – lhe falou sabiamente.

- Eu quero treinar. – retrucou de imediato – Mas é que ainda estava meio escurinho e quando está meio escurinho me dá sono. – disse manhoso coçando o olho e bocejando.

Atrás deles Aioros ria do irmão, é bem a cara dele, discutir que queria porque queria treinar e acabar dormindo no primeiro lugar que se encosta. Ainda risonho mirava um flecha em um alvo distante dali, meio escondido entre as árvores quase não se podia ver o ponto vermelho já espetado por mais de seis setas. Puxou a corda do arco com mais força e a expressão tornou-se dura os olhos estreitaram e segurando o ar nos pulmões soltou a flecha acertando o alvo em cheio e indo mais fundo no tronco de árvore, abrindo uma rachadura alongada.

- Pois não está mais meio escurinho. Já pode ir treinar, sua alteza. – disse Mu dando um chute na coxa de Aiolia.

O príncipe loiro reclamou afastando-lhe o pé rudemente e praguejando alguma coisa sobre atrevimento ser o caminho mais curto para a guilhotina. Pegou a espada e ficou de pé indo em direção a Shura que também se erguia do chão secando o suor com as costas da mão. O príncipe ficou em guarda com sua posição única. Aiolia tinha os trejeitos de um pugilista, não raro usava o cabo da espada para golpear o oponente, tirava muito mais da espada do que o fio da lâmina. Era violento, pouco elegante, mas eficaz, provavelmente ficaria melhor com uma adaga em cada mão, mas teimava na espada longa. De fato, não fazia feio com ela. Shura se pôs em guarda e os dois começaram o duelar, Aiolia com uma vantagem clara por estar completamente energético enquanto Shura já mostrava sinais de cansaço.

Mu sorria observando os dois, satisfeito por o príncipe ter enfim se movido do lugar, mas logo seu sorriso se resumiu a uma curva leve que lhe dava uma expressão amigável quando ouviu o príncipe mais velho suspirando não parecendo muito contente. Caminhou até ele prestativo. Aioros brincava de envergar em arco e olhava um tanto insatisfeito para seu alvo já destroçado a frente.

- Quer que eu lhe arrume outro alvo, alteza? – com Aioros se mantinha cordial, mesmo que o príncipe lhe dissesse que não era necessário.

- Não estou satisfeito com esses alvos, preciso de algo móvel, não é como se nosso inimigo fosse ficar parado esperando que eu vá acertá-lo. – o conselheiro assentiu.

- Então ponha um alvo nas costas do Mu e mande-o correr! – disse o jovem loiro entre ataques, mal conseguindo se esquivar de um golpe no pescoço – Hey! Isso é só treino, não é? – deu passos rápidos para trás e encarando o outro enquanto passava a mão pelo pescoço assegurando de que não havia sido atingido.

Shura apenas sorriu de canto o que fez Mu soltar uma gargalhada rápida e um "Bem feito!", irritando mais o jovem príncipe.

- Levo meus treinos muito a sério, alteza. – falava com seriedade – Achei que já sabia. – avançou em uma série de ataques fortes que Aiolia tinha dificuldade em defender.

Isso divertiu os outros dois rapazes que riam de um Aiolia desajeitado com a espada desconfortável na mão, recuando e esquivando cada vez com menos equilíbrio.

- Aiolia, vê se não morre. – Aioros advertiu.

- Não seria melhor você dizer para ele não me matar?! – exclamava com os olhos arregalados vendo as espadas se chocarem cada vez mais perto de seu rosto.

Aioros apenas riu por um segundo e depois suspirou voltando a fitar as flechas amontoadas no alvo. Pegou outra seta e mirou com a mão ainda frouxa.

- A lenda diz que o príncipe Sisyphos era capaz de arrancar as asas de uma libélula sem matá-la. – disse ficando sério.

- Uma libélula que não voa não tem destino diferente da morte, alteza. – falou seriamente o que fez Aioros sorrir de leve e desarmar a flecha, soltando uma mão e bagunçando os cabelos do jovem conselheiro como se fizesse carinho em um cachorro.

- Está certo. – concordou, pegando as flechas e pondo nas costas – Mas irei acertar uma mesmo assim. Volto logo. – disse levantando uma mão e adentrando a parte mais densa do bosque.

Mu assentiu sério arrumando seus cabelos castanhos claros, não muito contente com o afago de há pouco. O conselheiro voltou sua atenção para a luta que Aiolia parecia levar melhor agora, e depois olhou para o lugar onde ele cochilava a pouco, indo até lá e acomodando-se, verificando que era mesmo confortável. Puxou as mangas da camisa deixando os braços brancos de fora e unindo as mãos sobre o abdômen, fechou os olhos tranquilo, pronto para tirar a soneca dos justos.

**V: A seta e o salgueiro**

Ela dormia entre canteiros de flores que se fechavam em forma circular escondendo a silhueta feminina encolhida na grama verde, provavelmente a única em todo bosque que não havia perdido a cor ainda. O cabelo demasiadamente liso lhe cobria o corpo como um cobertor, tinha a cor das castanheiras e reluzia aos primeiros raios do sol. A luz mal havia tocado seu rosto e ela já despertara sentando e esticando os braços para cima, espreguiçando-se sonoramente, o movimento leve da fada fez com que os botões de flores nos canteiros também abrissem, como se também espantassem a preguiça.

- Bom dia. – disse coçando o olho e sorrindo em seguida.

Todas as plantas balançaram suas folhas de leve ao vendo, murmurando-lhe uma resposta amigável. Ela ficou de pé e caminhou ainda sem rumo pelo chão que cobria-se de folhas com a chegada do outono. A cada canto que pisava o capim amarelado morria e em seu lugar nascia um tipo único de grama, com a cor meio azulada em um tufo que se apresentava como uma semiesfera, e no centro dele, viçosa, porém solitária, uma única violeta abria lentamente, deixando um rastro de flores onde a garota passava. Olhava desolava para as pequeninas pétalas e suspirava, sabia o que significavam. "Penso em ti em segredo", era o que aquele lilás tímido queria dizer. E Flora pensava nele assim, só a floresta entendia o quanto aquilo era verdade. Já havia mais de mês desde a última que o vira, mas seu sentimento parecia teimoso demais para esmorecer. Alongou o corpo moreno quando sentiu os raios do Sol alcançarem o rosto delicado. Estava bem quente naqueles primeiros dias de outono, como se o verão estivesse relutando em partir, mas as plantas estavam carregadas de frutos e sementes prontas para iniciar seu lento namoro com a terra e dar origem aos mais adoráveis bebês. Ela ia despreocupada até seu pessegueiro favorito se fartar de fruta no café da manha, mas então viu algo que fez eu coração martelar no peito. Nas raízes do único salgueiro negro daquele bosque uma flecha de pena nobre abria espaço na madeira, e ainda que o objeto fosse para ela repugnante uma vez que feria seus amigos queridos, o que ele significava lhe trouxe uma doce ansiedade ao peito. Levou ambas as mãos ao colo olhando em volta, procurando aquele que disparara a seta. Em volta dela o chão se enchia das mais diversas flores, um para cada sentimento que implodia em seu coração.

Mas antes, lembrou-se, caminhou até o salgueiro preocupada em tirar-lhe a flecha e usar seu poder fechar a ferida na raiz. Ajoelhada ao lado da árvore anciã arriscou fitar sua copa com os olhos cor de mel, a árvore parecia compreender o que a flecha deixada tão carinhosamente em seu colo significava e pareceu repreender-lhe, mas Flora não deu importância, embora geralmente respeitasse a opinião de suas amigas, aquele salgueiro sempre lhe havia sido rabugento.

Ela levantou-se apressada e saltitando pela mata pôs-se a procurar o tão querido arqueiro. O encontrou pouco depois de um tropicão que a havia feito ir de cara no chão, estava posição de guarda, certamente a havia ouvido se aproximar e se alarmou. A morena deu um sorriso mordendo o lábio inferior, mal cabia em si de tanta excitação, seu peito subia e descia rápido, queria rir um pouco de tão alegre, mas se controlou inspirando profundamente e observando o rapaz que girava em seu próprio eixo, o arco pronto, mas a mira baixa tentando precisar a direção do som que ouvir a pouco. Ela o espiava por entre as árvores, os cabelos lisos se confundindo aos tons da mata, mas ainda estava tão longe, podia fazer melhor.

Juntou as mãos sobre o colo, soltou um suspiro sonoro que mais parecia uma nota de flauta, se viu envolta de um fraco brilho dourado e diminuiu de tamanho, ficando pouco menor que uma borboleta. Suas asas cintilantes batiam emitindo um zumbido adocicado como o som de guizos. Iniciou um voo inocente circundando-o de longe, esperando que o que restava do brilho dourado se desfizesse antes de ir voar em volta dele como uma mosca chata. Se pudesse o encantaria para que a amasse para sempre.

Os ouvidos aguçados do príncipe captaram o zumbido e ele sorriu satisfeito, fechou os olhos por um momento, concentrando-se na direção, seus pés moviam-se lentos, deixando que girasse o corpo sem pressa, levantou um pouco a mira, preparando a flecha, mas ainda sem um alvo em vista. A pequena fada se aproximava a cada volta que dava formando uma trajetória em caracol e Aioros já havia se dado conta disso, mesmo não assimilando o comportamento singular do zumbido. Não demorou para que os belos olhos verdes vissem o movimento mínimo de asas destacar-se entre galhos. O bosque parecia sussurrar com o som das folhas, o ruído ficando mais alto, criando tensão para o príncipe, tentavam avisar à morena, mas Flora estava tão encantada que não os ouviu.

Focou perfeitamente seu pequenino alvo na mira. Asas, apenas as asas, como o grande Sisyphos. Ele ainda girava, acompanhando a trajetória do que acreditava ser um inseto e assim que teve a visão limpa puxou mais a corda, deixando a seta deslizar voraz por entre os dedos.

O bosque calou-se, nenhuma folha mexia, até mesmo os passarinhos deram fim ao seu canto, o único som era o do jovem moreno esmagando folhas secas com os pés enquanto avançava excitado até sua flecha. Flora não entendeu muito bem o que tinha acontecido, em um segundo flutuava no ar risonha, feliz como sempre ficava quando o via e no segundo seguinte... No seguinte estava...

Caiu no chão, felizmente entre folhas macias, mas ainda assim sentiu o corpo doer com o impacto, suas costas pareciam queimar como brasa, as sentia arder de tal maneira que nem conseguia curvar para levantar-se, um gemido agudo de dor saiu de sua garganta quando tentou mexer, e ficou ainda pior quando a folha seca cedeu ao seu pouco peso e rasgou fazendo-a cair de dolorosamente de costas na folha seguinte. Estava zonza e sua visão nublada de dor, limitada por um rasgo na folha a cima, mas pode distinguir dois pontos cintilantes rodopiando enquanto desciam com leveza, como se brincassem com o ar.

- Minhas asas. – deu-se conta, sem muita força para falar.

Os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas e o rosto se contraindo em choro, agora entendia aquele flagelo lascivo e incessante. Viu depois com muita dificuldade uma mão a agarra-las suavemente no ar e com mágoa crescente em seu peito viu um sorriso no rosto do belo príncipe.

- Por quê? – lhe perguntou, mas ele dificilmente ouviria mais que um zumbido de onde estava, tão alto e agora inalcançável.

Ele retirou a flecha da árvore e parecendo muito satisfeito se foi. Quando não mais ouviu seus passos Flora voltou ao seu tamanho normal e ainda entre soluços correu pelo bosque, tropeçando e esbarrando em troncos, ainda sentia dor no corpo, mas nenhuma seria mais forte do que a do seu coração, jogou-se aos pés do velho salgueiro.

- Não quero! – disse lamentando-se, soluçando – Não quero mais!

Pôs uma mão sobre o peito que abriu uma ferida profunda, Flora a adentrou com os dedos fazendo sangue saltar dela em jatos fracos, e quando tirou a mão puxou um botão rosa vermelha com o talo cheio de espinhos. Fitou-o hipnotizada por algum tempo chorando copiosamente e a cada suspiro acalmando-se até não sentir mais nada.

- Que cada pétala dessa rosa seja um dia ou noite que sonhei com você. – disse com a respiração ainda alterada, pós a rosa plantada na terra fofa, em uma cavidade entre as raízes do salgueiro negro – Cada espinho dela seja uma lágrima que me fez derramar. – com seus poderes fez surgir uma redoma de cristal em volta da rosa – E que ela murche sem cuidados como meu amor que morre sem seus beijos.

E o bosque permaneceu em silêncio por todo aquele dia, a morena ficou ali, deitada entre as raízes do salgueiro, a árvore desprendendo algumas de suas folhas sobre o corpo trêmulo da bela fada como um avô que acaricia a neta que caiu. Ao bosque ela pertencia e o bosque seria o único a amá-la.

**VI: A máscara **

Shion descia as escadas da sua torre com um embrulho nas mãos, não fazia muito tempo que amanhecera, mas seria melhor que fosse conversar com eles antes do café da manhã. Andava muito alheio, perdido em pensamentos, em problemas na verdade. Olhou para o embrulho o tanto incerto, mas não viu solução mais viável para o momento. Suspirava ainda lembrando-se do sacerdote, esse sim era um problema sério, tinha certeza de que ele queimaria a si mesmo caso houvesse algum rumor de bruxaria contra ele, o loiro seria uma dor de cabeça ambulante.

- Bom dia. – ouviu o cumprimento e mirou Dohko parado a porta de seu próprio aposento com cara de sono, os cabelos bagunçados e sem camisa com a mão apoiada no batente da porta e uma expressão muito relaxada, de quem não dormia bem assim há décadas.

- Já de pé? – perguntou, pelo que lembrava, Dohko era do tipo que gostava de dormir.

- Você me acordou. – disse sorrindo.

- Eu? – perguntou confuso.

- O som dos seus sapatos na escada ecoa direto pra dentro do meu quarto. – disse coçando a cabeça preguiçosamente. – Estava um barulho muito alto mesmo. Você está usando salto por acaso? – perguntou com uma expressão cínica no rosto.

- Eu? – perguntou, não esperava que ele começasse a irritá-lo logo pela manhã, ainda mais porque a sola de seu sapato era um tanto mais... _Grossa _na parte do calcanhar e havia de fato uma pequena diferença de nível, mas... Ora, que importava?! – Não diga besteiras assim tão cedo. – repreendeu com a voz fingindo calma, mas um tanto sem graça pela pergunta. Era aquele tipo de sapato que os nobres usavam, o que podia fazer? Seu rosto ficou levemente corado.

- Onde está indo uma hora dessas? O Sol mal nasceu. – perguntou bocejando.

- Falar com o Saga. – respondeu.

- E com Kanon também, presumo.

Shion chiou para que ele ficasse quieto, olhou escada a baixo e verificou se não havia algum servo abelhudo atento à conversa. Depois mirou Dohko duramente, mas o moreno estava, pra variar, estupidamente despreocupado e até riu de sua cautela.

- Entra, conversamos isso aqui. – disse dando passagem ao conselheiro.

O loiro mal entrara e já vira algo que o desgostou, Rozan, o dragão, dormia aninhado na cama aproveitando a ausência recente de seu dono.

- Você ainda não se livrou do dragão? – crispou baixinho enquanto o outro fechava a porta.

- Não é tão fácil dar um fim nele. – disse colocando ambas as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Apenas mande-o embora. – falava apoiando a testa nos dedos afastando um pouco a franja.

- E como se supõe que eu deva fazer isso? – franziu o celho – Espera que eu diga "Vá! Voe, nobre criatura! Voe para longe, voe por sua vida! – falou simulando que gritava a frase, mas sem erguer a voz – Ele é um dragão, Shion, não fala nossa língua. – cruzou os braços.

- Por que não o levou para fora ontem? – perguntou puxando paciência só os deuses sabiam de onde.

- E como eu ia voltar? Andando? – disse como se fosse o maior absurdo do mundo – Não se esqueça, Shion, já sou um homem de idade. – o loiro bufou.

- Sim, sim, como quiser. Está muito cedo ainda pra discutir com você. Eu tenho mesmo que ir, não sei nem porque entrei aqui.

- Quero ir também. – disse animado indo caçar algumas roupas no baú, furtadas do quarto de Shion na noite anterior, claro.

- Ir para onde? – ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ver os gêmeos! – falou animado vestindo uma camisa e pela segunda vez Shion reparou na cicatriz artística.

- O que foi isso nas suas costas?

- Nada demais. – cobriu a figura com pressa – Vamos, vamos logo! Não era você que estava apressado?

O conselheiro bufou, mas concordou e juntos seguiram para a terceira torre mais alta do castelo, a morada do herdeiro ao trono. Enquanto andavam o loiro tentava arrancar do outro a história da tatuagem, ou mesmo de onde tirara Rozan, mas aquele idiota sabia ser muito esperto quando queria ser evasivo. De frente ao quarto de Saga, Shion usou a chave que trazia no pescoço para destrancar a porta, abrindo-a sem muita cerimônia e fechando logo que passaram. Dohko sorriu com a cena que via. Um dos gêmeos virado na direção oposta ao outro na cama e o outro espalhado por ela, muito folgado em mais da metade do espaço, os dois segurando o cobertor com uma das mãos em agarre firme, como se mesmo dormindo brigassem pelo lençol.

Shion pigarreou e viu ambos se mexerem na cama por um segundo e parando de fazê-lo em sincronia, decididos a voltar a dormir.

- Alteza. – chamou ainda com a voz suave, esperava que ambos estivessem mais despertos. O que estava folgado na cama deu um soco preguiçoso no outro.

- Estão te chamando, Saga. – murmurou preguiçoso.

- Não. – gemeu o outro – É sua vez, lembra? – disse bocejando.

- Mas eu não quero. – disse manhoso e Dohko quase riu.

- Saga! Kanon! Acordem os dois! – o moreno falou fingindo rispidez.

Os dois levantaram completamente despertos ao ouvir o nome do segundo gêmeo, que praticamente não era usado. Shion não sabia diferencia-los e sempre os chamava de Saga, para estar certo de não falar o outro nome quando não devia.

- Mas o que é isso, Shion?! – disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Não contei a eles, altezas, Dohko já sabia, soube da boca de vosso próprio pai.

Ambos pareceram suspirar aliviados e aos poucos se espreguiçaram, Kanon fitava os dois homens e Saga estava atenta a luz fraca do sol na janela.

- O que querem tão cedo? – o mais velho disse ainda sonolento.

- Como disse antes, alteza, irei viajar com vocês.

- Sim, disso já sabemos. – Kanon falou.

- Então não vai haver alguém aqui para trazer comida à torre. – completou e os gêmeos se encararam por um momento.

- Tinha esquecido disso. – Saga disse.

- E essa viagem vai demorar pelo jeito, não seria bom que você ficasse aqui por tanto tempo. – o gêmeo mais velho concordou.

- Por isso, altezas, eu... – hesitou olhando para Kanon e desfazendo o embrulho – Eu trouxe isso. – mostrou uma máscara de metal em uma das mãos e viu o mais novo encolher-se de leve.

- Dê-me aqui. – Saga disse, contornando a cama e pegando a peça.

- Eu direi que estou levando um servo, vão me chamar de fresco, mas... – o príncipe pousou uma mão no ombro do conselheiro.

- Obrigado, Shion. É bom tê-lo por perto. Sempre pensa em tudo. – olhou para o objeto e forçou um sorriso – Acho que vai me servir bem.

- Mas... – Kanon começou a dizer.

- Você já usou isso por tempo demais. Tudo bem, irmão. Você irá como príncipe.

- E irei cortejar sua noiva também? – Kanon gracejou, tinha mesmo que informá-lo daquilo mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Ah, não. – Shion disse massageando as têmporas – Ela fez.

- Fez. – o mais novo confirmou.

- Que história é essa? – Saga levantou uma sobrancelha tentando não acreditar no que estava entendendo – Não. Saori não faria... Ou faria? – disse negando com a cabeça e ensaiando um sorriso nervoso.

- Ela não faria, ela fez, já disse. – Kanon se segurava para não rir do irmão.

Saga ficou incrédulo por mais alguns segundos, mas depois começou a xingar descontroladamente, usava nomes que nem mesmo Dohko com toda sua experiência de vida tinha ouvido antes, ele gesticulava exasperado e só parou com seu pequeno chilique quando esmurrou com força uma parede, machucando a mão. Ofegava enfurecido quando ouviu a voz de Kanon.

- Ora, não faca algo assim. – disse inconformado – Não quero ter que meter o punho em uma parede só porque você não se controla.

- Noiva! – o gêmeo mais velho exclamou ignorando o irmão – De onde aquela mulher tirou que quero casar? Está completamente louca! Não vou firmar compromisso com uma desconhecida nem em um milhão de anos! – Kanon sorriu por ter estado certo na noite anterior.

- Juro que tentei dissuadi-la, mas...

- Mas ela é a Saori. – Saga levava a mão machucada a fronte e respirava profundamente tentando ficar calmo – Sempre consegue o que quer. Às vezes penso que ela é uma maldita bruxa.

- Não duvidaria. – Dohko falou e Shion lhe lançou um olhar muito significativo repreendendo-o.

- Posso tentar falar com ela, mas...

- Mas não vai adiantar, já sabemos Shion. – Saga disse agradecendo e depois xingou a rainha baixinho logo antes de voltar a praguejar – Resolvo isso depois. Agora temos uma viagem para preparar.

**VII: O café da manhã**

Em uma das seções no térreo do castelo os quatro convidados sentavam-se a uma vasta mesa de madeira que mais e mais servos enchiam das mais belas e cheirosas comidas que aqueles quatro já haviam visto. Os três cavaleiros estavam famintos, haviam ido para cama sem jantar na noite anterior por causa do jejum infringido pelo sacerdote e podiam sentir seus estômagos roncarem como bestas abissais. Milo e Aldebaran enchiam seus pratos com vontade, certos de provar de tudo um pouco para saber o que iriam colocar na hora de repetir – e com certeza eles iriam repetir. Camus também se servia, um pouco mais comedido, ficar de jejum em um dia de ressaca era das piores coisas que um homem jovem podia fazer para sua saúde, sentia nos membros uma fraqueza que não lhe era normal, seus movimentos precisos hora ou outra vacilavam e até mesmo o peso de uma maçã estava lhe causando problemas. Mas havia um esforço que nunca estaria fraco demais para fazer, estava certo de poder erguer sua taça. Uma criada enchia uma de vinho e a outra de água, satisfeito ele pegou a primeira e aspirou o aroma. Nada mal, nada mal mesmo.

- Já vai começar? – o loiro a seu lado perguntava com seu sorriso debochado.

- Nunca é cedo demais para receber o sangue de cristo, Milo. – respondeu estoico.

- Não, claro que não. – devolveu irônico – Mas considerando as doses que você toma desse sangue, meu amigo, já pode ser confundido com um maldito vampiro.

- Não seja tolo. – falou indiferente – Vampiros não existem. – disse levando a taça a boca com muita calma e ouvindo o outro rir de leve.

- Nem pense nisso, Camus. – o francês levantou os olhos para o sacerdote que mantinha as pálpebras fechadas. Como? Como ele podia saber o momento exato de Pará-lo? – Antes devermos rezar para dar graças.

Os três templários assentiram, cerraram os olhos e juntaram as mãos, entrelaçando os dedos prontos para iniciar uma oração apressada, pois estavam ansiosos pelo banquete. O loiro tirou o rosário do pescoço e o barulho das contas fez os três o olharem alarmados.

- Está brincando. – disse Milo com tom de indagação.

- Não, não estou. – respondeu o loiro abrindo os olhos azuis – Devemos rezar um rosário por nossos pecados.

- Não tivemos tanto tempo de cometer pecados assim de ontem à noite para hoje. – Aldebaran gracejou um pouco tenso, não queria esperar um rosário inteiro para poder comer, seu estomago já estava doendo.

- Cometeram um capital e isso é suficiente para que rezem um rosário. – explicou calmo.

- Um capital? Qual? – o gigante perguntou indignado pela acusação.

- A gula. Olhe para seu prato. – o cavaleiro maior olhou e Milo coçou a cabeça um pouco sem jeito. Shaka sorriu vitorioso.

- Isso não é gula, reverendíssimo. Sou um homem grande, preciso comer esse tanto mesmo. – elucidou batendo bonachão no peitoral largo, e era fato, com todo aquele tamanho necessitava mesmo, já o pretendido segundo prato que prepararia depois daquele, aí sim, seria a mais pura gula.

Camus aproveitava a distração do diácono com o maior e bebericava seu vinho despreocupadamente. Até perceber os olhos azuis de Milo condenando-o, ele deu de ombros e pousou a taça na mesa juntando as mãos para rezar de novo.

- Senhor, agradecemos pela comida que nos oferece nessa refeição. Amém. – o ruivo iniciou e encerrou a oração antes de Shaka pudesse retrucar.

- Amém. – os outros dois cavaleiros o seguiram e sob o olhar ainda pasmo do sacerdote encherão a boca de comida. Milo sorrindo amarelo para ele em seguida.

Shaka suspirou e sorriu de leve, ao menos haviam agradecido. Iniciou também uma prece rápida e silenciosa, deixariam o rosário para depois. Logo também se servia do banquete preocupando-se em não escolher nada que lhe parecesse saboroso demais e comeram em paz os guerreiros de Deus. O diácono estava um pouco preocupado, na verdade, nenhum dos outros reinos havia antes sido adverso a interferência da igreja por isso estava muito cauteloso quanto ao envolvimento com aquela corte e a rainha em especial... A mulher lhe dava calafrios violentos. Percebia que a essência dos príncipes era a justiça, mas havia muito mais naquele reino do que os mesmo jamais haviam reparado. A realidade ali se confundia com contos de fada.

- O senhor também acha que estão escondendo alguma coisa? – Milo perguntava reparando na expressão do superior enquanto mastigava uma maçã.

- Achei que só eu tinha tido essa impressão.

- Todos tivemos, acho. – Aldebaran falou e o ruivo assentiu – A rainha...

O diácono levou um dedo aos lábios pedindo silêncio e depois o apontou vagamente para a porta da qual empregados entravam e saiam. O gigante entendeu que não seria nem um pouco prudente discutir o assunto nas barbas do provável inimigo e desconversou.

- É muito bonita, não acham? – deu um de seus melhores sorrisos.

- Até demais. – Camus observou.

Se bem conheciam o clérigo, ele devia estar planejando um jeito de tacar fogo no castelo todo de uma vez, Shaka era assim, preferia pecar por excesso e não tinha misericórdia para com os mais fracos.

**~0~**

**Olá, pessoas!**

**Dessa vez não vou conversar muito u.u Então, segundo capitulo aí e já estão aparecendo mais das meninas, vai ser mais ou menos assim até ir juntando o grupos aos poucos. Paciência e sempre, galera :D Tem calma que chega... Ah, e por favor ignorem o momento Chaves do Aiolia xD Huahauahauh Essas partes assim são de quando escrevo com sono. E me empolguei com o Dite de novo, como é bom escrever com esse homi, gente =x **

**A parte do significado das violetas vi em uma fic, "Sobre rosas e violetas", da Lune-sama ;) Lune, espero que não se importe! **

**Mas é isso! Obrigada a todo mundo que tá lendo! \o/**

**Beijinhos,**

**V. Lolita**


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

**I: Tapete voador**

Havia o som distante de areia movendo-se, sendo cavada do chão por um caminhar compassado. Um ruído rítmico, lento que fazia seu coração bater cada vez mais devagar. Estava acabando, era o que pensava. Sentia enjoo, tentou sair de sua letargia e levar as mãos à face, mas só pode ouvir um tilintar de corrente e os braços não se moveram de trás do corpo. Tentou então levantar de seus joelhos, mas as costas logo bateram contra uma superfície rígida, mal pode se mexer.

Os olhos cor de avelã se abriam lentamente e, arrastando o rosto no piso, ela tentou descobrir onde estava. Era uma caixa muito, mais muito pequena de madeira quase podre, estava curava sobre os joelhos, as mãos presas as costas, a face em contato com o chão. Podia ver cupins caminhando pelos cantos e sentir o cheiro de podre. Estava muito bem fechada, tanto que não sabia precisar que parte era a tampa, por entre as tábuas de madeira podia ver a luz amarela do sol do deserto, forte ainda que rala e lentamente foi dando-se conta de sua situação. Gemeu erguendo o rosto descoberto na madeira. Ouviu o som do um cavalo e instintivamente quis levantar outra vez. Amaldiçoou mentalmente os bastardos que a haviam capturado. Sua língua áspera guardava um gosto amargo e cítrico, provou dele por mais alguns instantes para conseguir lembrar-se de um sabor similar na água de seu cantil. Havia sido envenenada, mas não tinham intenção de matá-la. Não assim pelo menos.

O som calmo da areia foi lentamente substituído pelo ruído de uma mesquita fazendo-a tentar levantar alarmada uma terceira vez, sentindo o pescoço preso por correntes ao chão, assim como as mãos juntas as suas costas. Deitou-se então com calma e pôs-se a planejar sua fuga. Aqueles bastardos deviam ter envenenado cada gosta de água daquele oásis só para capturá-la. Mas seria em vão, eles não a conheciam.

- O Demônio do Deserto! – ouviu um deles gritar.

Sorriu de forma amarga, revelando os dentes pontiagudos e movendo de leve o queixo escamoso para frente.

- Jogaremos direto no fogo! Para que não tenha chances de escapar! – o mesmo homem continuava gritando na mesquita que parecia quieta para ouvir o discurso de seus raptores.

- Joguem-me. – sussurrou melancólica consigo mesma – Eu nasci em chamas do ventre de uma guardiã do fogo, isso não irá me matar, seus bastardos. – tinha um quê melancólico em sua voz.

Longo foi o tempo de solidão de Sahel, tão longo que se acostumou a falar consigo mesma para não perder o costume da língua. A multidão pareceu comemorar, mas houve a interrupção de uma segunda voz.

- Não é suficiente, – a voz anciã tossiu – o jeito mais seguro de matar um demônio é decepando a cabeça.

- Isso sim. – confirmou, sua voz baixa se assemelhava ao chiar de uma cobra – Mas para isso... – sorriu uma segunda vez e as tatuagens escritas em henna em seus braços reluziram douradas como seus olhos por alguns segundos.

- Abram a caixa! – um os caçadores brandiu e ela fechou os olhos fingindo estar ainda desacordada.

Ouviu o som de trancas e logo depois a caixa foi levantada, deixando apenas o piso no qual a moça estava acorrentada. O sol tingiu suas pálpebras de vermelho e teve que fazer algum esforço para não as mexer. O som da lâmina sendo desembainhada a alarmou, mas antes de qualquer movimento do seu pretendente a carrasco a areia levantou do chão da mesquita com uma rajada de vento forte. Uma ventania estranha se formou e a nuvem de poeira encobriu a todos. O metal das correntes fez um barulho alto quando os elos se partiram. A areia assentou, mas a ventania não cessava, poucas pessoas puderam ver uma dança de lençóis no ar, mantos e véus que estavam para vender na mesquita aos poucos se concentrando e ajustando de um jeito que formou uma silhueta feminina no ar, o rosto semicoberto e o corpo bem vestido pelos tecidos finos. E então, de repente o vento parou. Viram-na cair pesadamente por alguns metros até ser delicadamente colhida por um tapete voador que rápido ganhou altitude.

Ela olhou para trás apenas uma vez, todos gritavam pela Maga Lagarto, o Demônio do Deserto que escapara mais uma vez da morte. O vento que criava com seus poderes oscilava abaixo do tecido grosso que deslizava na corrente de ar, ela prendia o véu sobre rosto, escondendo a bocarra mutante. Já estava ali a tempo de mais, era hora de migrar mais uma vez.

**II: O pedido da Rainha**

A pequena armada estava pronta para partir uma vez mais, se encontravam na sala do trono fazendo os últimos preparativos, os templários receberam armaduras completas douradas como as dos cavaleiros e dos próprios príncipes. O sacerdote também, embora se apressasse em escondê-la embaixo da sua veste como podia. Ostentação era pecado e despertava a inveja nos demais.

- Por que um emblema pagão? – resmungava baixo – Sou fiel a meu deus, não fica bem para um homem em minha posição ficar andando por aí levando um símbolo herege no peito, assim como para os fieis que vem comigo.

- É apenas adorno, reverendíssimo. – Camus disse desinteressado, se soubesse que Shaka ia desandar a reclamar de cavalo dado teria bebido um pouco mais de vinho.

- Não poderiam ter adornado com uma cruz? – retrucou – Sou contra esse tipo de devoção a uma figura como essa, afinal, o que é essa mulher?

- Estranha-me muito reclamar tanto, reverendíssimo. – Mu falou com sua voz firme e calma, sem desviar o olhar as amarras frouxas de sua própria armadura. – Afinal é a imagem da Virgem que carrega no peito.

- A Virgem? – ergueu uma sobrancelha desconfiado – Nunca havia visto uma imagem assim.

- Creio que não tenha vindo muitas vezes ao nosso reino, assim retratamos a virgem, em sua beleza e juventude, com asas angelicais, ajoelhada em oração.

- Entendo.

- Sinto que a armadura não seja de seu agrado, mas é uma das doze melhores, lhe garanto. Para sua proteção. – Mu lhe olhou pela primeira vez, dando um sorriso leve.

O vislumbre do conselheiro o atordoou um pouco, ele tinha a expressão calma, mas o olhar era intenso como se conseguisse ler sua mente. Ficou emburrado um instante e praguejou mais um pouco desconfortável com o peso extra do metal. Encarou de novo o conselheiro despreocupado, sua aparência peculiar o havia alarmado de início, mas percebeu que sua índole era boa, além de tudo parecia ser o mais sensato até ali e tinha grande influencia sobre os príncipes. Decidiu então que ele era bom o bastante para ter por perto e andou para junto de seus soldados, reclamando o desalinho de suas armaduras.

- Ei, Mu.

- Hum? – sorriu para Aiolia que se escorava em uma mesinha perto de si.

- Essa Virgem da armadura não é a Virgem dele. – sussurrou olhando de viés para o clérigo.

- Não disse que era. – falou terminando enfim de vestir-se e levantando os braços para testar a mobilidade.

- Você deu a entender que sim.

- Fazer as pessoas acharem que estou dizendo o que querem ouvir é meu trabalho, Aiolia. – ele explicou simplesmente, fazendo uma expressão séria, mais cativante.

- Não faz isso comigo, faz? – disse ficando emburrado.

Mu riu de leve e encarou o jovem príncipe, eram amigos desde pequenos e por isso não havia títulos entre os dois, mas ainda assim era um conselheiro e, mesmo que o outro não se apercebesse, cumpria sua função.

- Coloque seu capacete. – falou desconversando.

- Responda minha pergunta. – ordenou um pouco mais agressivo, Mu achava divertido irritá-lo.

- Não preciso. – disse sorrindo mais uma vez e indo para perto de Mascara da Morte que lhe indicava um amassado no ombro da armadura.

Aiolia cruzou os braços e bufou, olhou para a peça faltante em sua armadura e torceu a boca. Saga também não usava o elmo, pensava olhando para o primogênito, então por que deveria?

- Saga é mais cuidadoso e experto que você. – Aioros parara a seu lado silenciosamente, o fez tomar um susto – Ponha o capacete.

O mais velho parecia distraído brincando com o medalhão que levava no pescoço, o abria, fitava o conteúdo demoradamente e fechava de novo, nunca o soltando da mão. Aiolia franziu o cenho insatisfeito com a ordem que todos pareciam lhe dar. Para um príncipe ele não mandava em absolutamente nada. Bufou. O mais novo tomou o medalhão na mão e também fitou seu interior.

- Ainda com isso?

- Ainda é um pouco difícil de acreditar.

- Também, pudera... – aproximou a peça do rosto – Não parecem asas de libélula. – Aioros o olhou desconfiado.

Se Aiolia dizia que não pareciam então acreditava, o caçula tinha a horrível mania de comer insetos quando era mais novo, então devia entender de asas. O moreno riu-se com a lembrança do irmão quase bebê enchendo a boca com insetos enquanto ele e Saga bolavam no chão de tanto rir, e claro, depois o castigo dos dois por terem sido maus irmãos. Suspirou engolindo o riso antes que Aiolia percebesse, ele sempre ficava irado com aquela história.

- Parece o que então? – perguntou fitando as asas cintilantes.

- Nada que eu tenha visto antes. – disse dando de ombros fechando o medalhão e devolvendo para o mais velho – Vai ver você acertou uma fada. – gracejou.

- Nem brinque com isso. – bateu na madeira da mesa três vezes.

- O que acham que ela quer agora? – Kanon se aproximava trajando a coroa de príncipe e ajeitando a capa nervosamente, olhava para Saori que se distraia no trono com o anel de realeza em seu dedo.

Aioros a olhou torcendo a boca e Aiolia gemeu sentindo no estomago que não seria nada bom. Shion adentrou o salão seguido por uma figura de cabelos entrançados e máscara no rosto, ele vestia uma túnica azul simples e uma capa alinhada, luvas grossas de couro e sua postura chamou atenção dos demais. Saga legou algum tempo para lembra-se de fazer a reverência. O Mestre Conselheiro avançou no salão ignorando os olhares de estranheza, apenas Kanon não mirava o outro assim, na verdade, sentia-se amargo em fitá-lo.

- Pode dizer-nos, vossa majestade, qual assunto tem a tratar? – Shion falava com autoridade, apesar de manter a voz suave, típica de conselheiros.

Saori olhou a todos se demorando em cada rosto antes de ver a assombração enegrecida no fundo do salão com seus cabelos esvoaçantes, a rainha engoliu em seco e respirou fundo levantando de seu trono e dando uns poucos passos no patamar. Juntou as mãos um pouco abaixo do peito relutou um pouco antes de fazer o que tinha que fazer.

- Estive pensando... – baixou a cabeça em um postura incomum a uma rainha, sua voz travou na garganta.

- Pensando em... – Aioros incentivou.

- Nessas ditas bruxas. Em como muitas delas são condenadas a fogueira injustamente. – silenciou engolindo em seco de novo.

- Fazemos o possível, minha rainha. – Shura falou.

- Eu sei, mas... Mas não acham que ela tem direito a um julgamento justo? Quero dizer, e se não for uma bruxa, se for alguém que é refém de uma maldição e de repente vai parar na fogueira porque assustou alguém. Não lhes parece que seria mais certo de nossa parte dar-lhes um julgamento como elas merecem?

- O que está propondo, Saori? – Kanon perguntou, para a agradável surpresa de seu gêmeo que segurava a pergunta na boca.

- Que as tragam para o castelo e façamos um tribunal com a corte. – disse gesticulando mais a vontade – Eu sei. – anteviu os protestos – Eu entendo que é complicado, nada fácil trazê-las até aqui. Mas condenar inocentes não é muito pior?

- Sacrifícios precisão ser feitos para manter a ordem. – Shaka disse – Provavelmente aquelas que foram acusadas injustamente fizeram por merecer. Se alguém está amaldiçoado é porque se envolveu com bruxaria, talvez até por vontade própria. Não interessa a igreja poupar ninguém, só o Senhor poderá julgar.

O discurso do sacerdote era sério e conciso com suas doutrinas, ele pouco se movia para falar em contraste com a rainha e seus gestos amplos de mão, por um segundo os dois se encararam e Shaka sentiu-se impelido a fechar os olhos.

- Mas... – prosseguiu, para o espanto de seus companheiros – Este é seu reino afinal de contas. Peço apenas que eu tenha palavra nos julgamentos.

- Terá. – se apressou em responder, vendo um grande empecilho se dissolver como que por mágica.

Os templários se olharam desconfiados, Shaka dobrado fácil assim? Ele deveria estar planejando alguma coisa. Afrodite e Máscara da Morte trocavam olhares significativos sobre aquele pedido, seria nada, nada fácil, e não viam onde sua rainha queria chegar com tudo aquilo. Quer dizer, Saori tinha fama de boa monarca por um motivo, e um motivo apenas: era Shion quem governava. Ela apenas aparecia acenar para o povo, usar a coroa, ir a bailes... Era a primeira vez que tomava alguma posição sobre a caça às bruxas, e logo uma tão polemica, logo com aquele clérigo ali. Era no mínimo suspeito, mas nem mesmo Shion pareceu contestar, então, fazer o que? Sem diversão para aqueles dois.

- Ótimo. – o sacerdote respondeu, ignorando o clima de desconfiança no ar – Podemos ir agora?

- Acredito que sim. – Kanon respondeu pigarreando em seguida, fazendo uma leve reverencia a Saori e se despedindo com um gesto, não estava nada satisfeito.

Já estavam de saída, os príncipes mais a frente conversando entre si, Shion indo atrás, trocando instruções de última hora com Mu. Precisariam de alguns soldados, teriam que convocar rápido a armada de prata para poderem parir e providenciar algumas celas para as rés que encontrassem no caminho. Então o Mestre Conselheiro deu por falta de seu antigo companheiro de armas.

- Onde está Dohko? – procurou acima das cabeças, ninguém soube lhe responder.

Em um bosque ali próximo, Margareth passeava desde cedo, a capa vermelha ondulando a brisa, os passos silenciosos, os olhos castanhos vidrados na presa, trazia na cintura dois coelhos para sua próxima refeição, e estava pronta para pegar o terceiro que comia alheio a sua presença. Sua seta estava prestes a voar certeira, mas subitamente o seu alvo foi sonoramente envolto por dentes afiados como facas e mastigado com deleite. A Vingadora desarmou o arco e suspirou.

- Rozan, sua peste. – falou calma se aproximando da fera – Aquele era meu.

- Já não basta esse nariz, você ainda quer ficar gorda? – ela se vira e vê o homem sentado folgado em uma pedra.

O cabelo pouco comprido, rosto perfeitamente liso, roupas de couro, pele e linho reluzindo de tão novas e um nariz tão arrebitado quanto o seu próprio.

- Olha quem fala de nariz. – pôs o arco nas costas e cruzou os braços – O que está fazendo com esse dragão?

- O que quer dizer? – ele ficou de pé um tanto confuso.

- Ele pertence ao aspirante a mendigo cheio de sarna do meu chefe. – falou simplesmente.

- Não é como se alguém pudesse de fato possuir um dragão e... – cruzou os braços debochando da postura dela – Ei! É assim que fala de mim quando não estou por perto?

Margareth piscou algumas vezes, desfez o enlace dos braços e estreitando os olhos desconfiada observou melhor sua companhia. Quase levou um susto ao reconhecer os olhos verdes.

- Ora, veja só. – sorriu irônica – Parece que tomou o banho da década.

Dohko franziu o cenho, abriu a boca para retrucar, mas reconsiderou.

- Onde está seu cavalo?

- E isso é de sua conta? – falou sem agressividade e pôs uma mão na cintura, concentrando o peso do corpo em um dos pés.

- Preciso dele. Juntei-me a armada real, não posso ir montado em Rozan. – deu de ombros – A propósito, preciso que o leve de volta aos cinco picos, ele é bem-vindo na cachoeira.

- E volto de lá a pé? – perguntou elevando uma sobrancelha com o tom seco.

- Claro que não, você pode roubar outro cavalo por aí. Estamos indo ao reino de Lion, se apresse e nos encontramos lá. – ela bufou – Ei, eu ainda sou o chefe, certo? – disse divertido, mas ela apenas o olhou torcendo a boca – Margareth?

- Estou pensando. – suspirou o vendo fazer uma cara emburrada, ela o observou por um momento, achava que ele deveria ser mais velho. Talvez aquele absurdo de sebo na barba tivesse conservado bem a pele – O cavalo está ao pé da serra, ao leste.

- Nos vemos depois.

Disse ele seguindo na direção indicada e a moça arrumou os cabelos oleosos atrás da orelha se aproximando de Rozan, que prontamente roubou os coelhos amarrados em sua cintura.

- Peste. – gemeu entre dentes.

**III: A cabana na floresta**

Abriu os olhos e viu os ralos raios de luz escapando pelas frestas de madeira e palha. Tentou mover-se, mas a mão se encontrava pesada demais, o cenário estava desfocado, distante, podia ver uma mulher vir em sua direção, mas antes que ela pudesse se aproximar as pálpebras fraquejaram e fecharam de novo.

Sangue. Via sangue. O fio de uma espada que cortava sem piedade, gritos, pedidos de misericórdia, o cheiro de madeira queimada, a tosse causada pelas cinzas, os ataques. O confronto de espadas e a vitória, uma cabeça rolava, um garoto chorava chamando pelo pai, uma mulher atacava com uma foice, mas a espada era cruel, não havia perdão, só existia raiva e nada além de raiva.

Seus olhos abriam arregalados e sentia dor, uma dor aguda, forte, o suor escorria pela testa, estava tonta, tinha a sensação de queda apesar de estar consciente de suas costas pressionadas contra o leito macio. O peito apertava, buscava por ar, estava difícil respirar, só sentia cinzas a tapar as narinas. Os olhos giraram nas orbitas e depois fecharam.

Pessoas corriam de cima a baixo, fugiam da espada assassina que agora se encontrava sem fio, apenas esmagava as vítimas sem dó. Não havia perdão, não havia mais nada. Queimaram seu mundo com o fogo do inferno, e desse fogo ela surgia, ela era agora o que eles a acusavam de ser. Um demônio de olhos roxos.

- Scarlet!

Ou viu a voz de Maggie, sua protetora. Uma bondosa curandeira que uma vez adotara um bebê abandonado por seus olhos incomuns, olhos de ametista, a pedra dos magos. Mas não, não poderia ser a velha senhora, não poderia ser sua voz, pois ela havia sido morta. Queimada como bruxa, ela que nunca na vida havia feito mal a ninguém, cujo único pecado havia sido continuar ajudando todos independente dos riscos que corria e no fim... No fim foi queimada como bruxa por aqueles que havia salvado, alguns deles havia ajudado a nascer. Não era justo.

E a justiça só seria reestabelecida pelo fio de sua espada.

- Scarlet!

Despertou de súbito. A voz que a chamava não era mais da idosa, era uma voz sóbria, jovem e forte, sua visão estava nublada, tonta, difusa. Um cheiro forte de álcool ocupava as narinas fazendo sua cabeça latejar e a obrigando a voltar à realidade. Sentou-se ofegante e aos pouco reconheceu os olhos semelhantes aos seus e os cabelos cacheados da outra curandeira.

- Kourin. – gemeu o nome da outra.

- Graças aos deuses! Tinha quase certeza que você não acordava mais.

- Não diga besteira! – respondeu agressiva.

Scarlet passou a mão no cabelo ruivo, ensopado de suor e dispensou agressivamente a ajuda de outra, apoiando as costas na cabeceira e se mantendo sentada, então foi tomando consciência da dor em sua barriga e levou os dedos ao abdômen enfaixado. As memórias voltaram. Ela havia saído para buscar ervas, pegaram Maggie e a levaram a fogueira quando estava fora, quando voltou tentaram captura-la também, mas ela se defendeu e quando percebeu o que tinha ocorrido a sua protetora foi dominada por uma fúria incontrolável. Matou sem fazer distinção, até ser acertada por um golpe certeiro e cair de joelhos no chão de terra.

Não fazia ideia de como havia sobrevivido, mas estava ali, na cabana de Kourin e quase havia morrido.

- Foi bem difícil te tirar do meio da confusão. Ficamos um bom tempo paradas protegidas por minha capa. Demorei a te dar cuidados, realmente pensei que você já era. – falou de forma calma e gentil, examinando escoriações menores no braço da outra.

Ignorava as tentativas de Scarlet de desvencilhar-se, até mesmo a segurava a força. Ajoelhou no chão ao lado da cama e deu um jeito de tirar o curativo para examinar a ferida maior. Não estava nada bom. As duas se viraram quando a porta abriu em um rangido. Uma velhinha risonha e baixinha entrava com as mãos fechadas em concha.

- Ahh... – pareceu desanimada – Você acordou, minha filha, depois de tanto tempo que levei achando um pote bonito pra por seus olhos. – deu de ombros – Deixa pra próxima então. – soltou um riso agudo, e se aproximou das duas com seu andar de pinguim.

Olhou a ferida da outra bem de perto, batendo o quadril na cabeça de Kourin para afasta-la da cama e soltou um assobio. Rindo, abriu as mãos encima do ferimento pressionando-o por um segundo.

- Prontinho! – Scarlet olhou para seu abdômen e soltou uma interjeição de nojo.

- Vermes?!

- Vermes. – a velhinha falou batendo as mãos e rindo fino e rouco – Mas eu lavei. Eu lavei, hein? – riu de novo – Kourin! Cuide das suas visitas. A vovó vai viajar, viu? – falou e depois pensou um pouco – E eu também vou viajar. Viajar é bom, faz bem para o juízo. – riu pousando a mão na barriga.

A velhinha pegou uma bolsa e rindo deu um beijo na testa da neta. Despediu-se e saiu falando sozinha e praguejando pela floresta. Scarlet olhou para a morena que ajeitava os cabelos castanhos antes de se ajoelhar novamente próxima a cama. Olhou para os vermes e sorriu amarelo.

- É um jeito eficiente de tratar, meio nojento, mas funciona. – explicou refazendo o curativo e a ruiva ficou em silêncio – Vovó é meio louca, mas sabe o que faz.

- Mataram a Maggie. – disse seriamente olhando para um ponto qualquer da cabana rústica.

Os móveis eram de madeira e havia animais talhados em cada parede ou coluna. Cadeiras revestidas de pele, uma mesa coberta com renda e um tapete sujo em frente à porta. Imaginava que estava no meio da floresta, nunca havia entrado na casa de Kourin antes, apenas ficava do lado de fora esperando Maggie terminar o chá com a avó da outra.

- É, eu sei. – a morena falou e mordeu o lábio – Sinto muito.

- Não sinta, não foi você.

- Vovó está meio que fugindo, falou que vai aos Cinco Picos até essa loucura passar e quer que eu vá também, mas não posso deixar o vilarejo desamparado.

- Devia ir, eles não merecem sua atenção.

- Precisam de mim.

- Maggie foi morta pelas pessoas que ela cuidou. – Falou séria, apertando a mordida, não, não ia chorar.

- Estão todos apavorados, Scarlet. Alguém começou a fazer fogueiras, um sacerdote até onde sei, e todos agora acham que é o certo. Não é como se...

- Não os defenda. – disse encarando-a quase com ódio no olhar.

Kourin calou-se e apenas terminou o que tinha para fazer. Alguns minutos depois ela finalizava o curativo e foi mexer um caldeirão sobre a lareira, cantarolando uma das canções que sua avó louca tinha ensinado. Depois de um tempo inquieta com a dor e com a consciência de que havia vermes em seu ferimento Scarlet, que já havia corrido toda a casa com os olhos, reparou numa figura encolhida ao lado da lareira. Bem sentada, com aparência um pouco suja, a franja no meio do rosto, olhando para si de forma desconfiada.

- E essa aí? – perguntou a outra que nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar.

- Sophia. – a menina falou com um pouco de esforço.

- Foi acusada de bruxaria. – Kourin completou provando do ensopado.

- Por quê? – Scarlet perguntou.

- Eu leio. – Ela respondeu.

- Ela leu todos os livros pra casa em dois dias. – apontou para as três pilhas de volumes grossos ao lado da menina – Foi assustador.

- Me colocaram numa fila com mais de dez mulheres todas para a fogueira. Uma foi queimada por ser bonita e não ceder a homem algum, ou por ser bonita e ceder... Não entendi muito bem os critérios, mas parecia que eles estavam usando qualquer coisa que queimasse para alimentar o fogo, mas acho que madeira seca seria melhor. Acho que...

- Você fala demais. – Scarlet torceu a boca.

- Acho que ela ainda está em choque.

- Ah, não. Não, não. Sempre falei muito. Mas geralmente me mexo mais, só que não sei se é seguro aqui com essas janelas. Sabia que palha queima muito fácil, era melhor trocar esse teto, se alguém...

- Quieta. – Scarlet disse fazendo um gesto de mão.

As três ficaram em silêncio por um longo momento, Sophia com seus cabelos longos e castanhos e olhos castanhos avermelhados batia o pé ritmicamente. Kourin olhou para ela e suspirou.

- Só consegui salvar ela. Só ela. – a curandeira disse de forma melancólica e o ar pareceu ficar um pouco mais pesado.

**IV: Noite da caça, dia do caçador**

A armada seguia seu caminho, Dohko os havia alcançando pouco depois de saírem da cidade e fugiu de todas as perguntas de Shion com maestria. Seguiram na estrada e ao entardecer do segundo dia seguiam uma trilha dentro de uma floresta, Dohko olhou para os lados um tanto desconfortável.

- Acho melhor levantarmos acampamento. – Aioros disse ao irmão e Kanon assentiu.

- Melhor sairmos da floresta. – O Justo se pronunciou.

- A floresta se estende muito ainda a frente, íamos cavalgar noite adentro. – Mu rebateu.

- Então devemos voltar. – o caçador prosseguiu.

- Por que? – Kanon perguntou um tanto desconfiado e Dohko engoliu em seco.

- Não é seguro.

- Algo que queira nos contar? – Shion indagou elevando uma sobrancelha.

- Definitivamente não.

- Então ficamos. – o Mestre Conselheiro concluiu já descendo do cavalo e conduzindo-o para fora da trilha pronto para arrumar sua barraca.

Escondidos entre arbustos e galhos dois olhos felinos observavam a armada com certa satisfação. A garota se moveu furtivamente se aproximando um pouco, os ombros dançando com a visão do caçador. Passou a língua nos lábios e recuou. De onde estava, Dohko sentiu um calafrio e olhou para o lugar onde segundos antes Anubis o observava. E como se o alarmasse, sua mente lhe mostrou o encontro de meses atrás em memórias vívidas.

Estava na pista de Pandora, perseguia de perto e a havia encontrado mais de uma vez. Os poderes da bruxa seguiam limitados, embora Dohko não entendesse porque, o espelho havia sumido então àquela altura Pandora devia estar com força total, mas não era isso que ocorria. A floresta estava escura com a noite sem lua e Dohko se aquecia junto ao fogo, escorado em Rozan, torcia para que não chovesse, pois dormiria ao relento, mas aí algo o atingiu.

Acordou algum tempo depois com um belo galo na cabeça e um tanto desnorteado. Tentou levar as mãos à nuca, mas as percebeu presas e despertou de sua letargia. As mãos estavam amarradas por tiras de couro. Estava ajoelhado, os braços abertos e amarrados até o ombro, mal conseguia sentir os dedos. Olhou em volta e viu orbes felinos cor de âmbar brilhando na escuridão. Ouvia um quase ronronar e aos poucos a imagem do felino se formava a frente. O jaguar estava deitado como uma esfinge, o rabo batendo violentamente contra o chão, o olhar fixo. Lentamente a fera se levanta e circunda o corpo do caçador uma vez apenas, o pelo macio acariciando a pele morena, e a calda deslizando por baixo do peito do velho cavaleiro que lhe olhava desconfiado. O felino se afasta e se espreguiçando na terra e habilmente se pôs embaixo de um tecido largado ali, se esgueirava para dentro da cortina branca e aos poucos mudou de tamanho. Dois braços humanos aparecem na ponta oposta do pano e logo uma cabeleira bagunçada e castanha que deu lugar ao rosto feminino quando a criatura arquejou as costas. A garota tomou um longo fôlego e empurrando o chão com os braços se pôs de pé em um movimento fluído. Trajava um vestido branco e folgado. Moveu os ombros em onda e deu início a um andar elegante e lento.

Pôs-se de cócoras em frente ao homem e sorriu maliciosa com seu lábio felino. Acariciou o rosto barbudo de Dohko com as duas mãos.

- Vai ser o primeiro de vocês a pagar por seus crimes. – falou com a voz baixa e rouca.

- E que crime seria esse? – Dohko falhou em tentar afastar o rosto.

- Mataram minha amiga Bastet. Todos vocês humanos devem pagar.

- Não tenho nada haver com sua amiga.

- Não importa. – ficou séria – Será o primeiro.

Pôs uma mão no ombro dele e apoiou o peso do corpo, dando um salto e girando o corpo para cima em torno do braço que estava apoiado. Pousou com os pés presos como ganchos no quadril dele e passou a outra mão lhe alisando o pescoço.

- Não tenho dó de você, então... – ela arranhou junto a omoplata – Vou demorar um pouco aqui.

O cavaleiro emitiu um som de fúria, uma espécie de rosnado que pareceu divertir muito seu carrasco.

- Como um tigre. Que interessante. – falou irônica e passou a língua pelo lábio.

Arrastou a unha pelas costas dele sem machuca-lo e então pareceu escolher um lugar e afundou a garra comprida até o início do dedo. Depois, sem pressa alguma, foi cavando na carne e separando uma tira de pele enquanto seu dedo passeava pela costa larga. Dohko sentia a dor da pele rasgando e soltou outro ruído, algo mais classificado como fúria do que como dor. O sangue escorria grosso pelo corpo e tinha sensibilidade mesmo no trecho de pele separado da carne até que por fim ela tirou o dedo e puxou a tira, fazendo a carne estalar quando rasgou. O homem puxou as amarras com os braços e o couro rangeu se recusando a ceder, ele ofegava e ela continuava presa a sua cintura com as pernas.

- Ora, já quer ir embora? Mal comecei. – riu rouca – Mas já pode começar a implorar se quiser.

- Como se fosse adiantar. – disse entre dentes e soltou um rosnado quando a unha voltou a afundar na carne.

- Tigre, tigre, queimando brilhante, nas florestas da noite... – ela sussurrava em seu ouvido – Qual mão ou olho imortal poderia enquadrar sua terrível simetria? [1]

Uma segunda tira se desprende da pele, e depois outra. Sempre lenta, sempre dolorosa, sempre acompanhada de um rosnado humano, mas animalesco. A noite correu quase toda assim, a exceção de uma vez ou outra que a garota de cabelos castanhos e repicados parava para comer algum animal cru.

- Vou contar um segredo. – disse sentando em frente a ele e lambendo o sangue da mão – Sei que seria inútil tentar matá-lo. Mas pelo menos a marca posso fazê-lo manter, tigre. Gostei de você, não é tão humano quanto parece.

- Se não vai me matar... – ele falava ofegando, a mais leve brisa fazia suas costas arderem em brasa.

- É só um aviso: Desista.

- Trabalha pra Pandora.

- Não trabalho pra ninguém, tigre. Só estou retribuindo um favor. Nós felinos não somos muito de obedecer a ordens, acho que sabe como é.

Ficou de pé e aos poucos foi crescendo de tamanho e deixando o vestido branco deslizou pelas costas, ela se transfigurou de novo no jaguar pouco antes do sol nascer, rosnou alto para ele e correu mata a dentro.

Um arrepio violento o tirou do episódio e o colocou de frente Shion que o encarava como se lesse sua mente.

- Acho que devia contar.

Todos já haviam armado barracas e sem Rozan ou Margareth por perto o velho cavaleiro começava a se sentir indefeso. Para sua sorte viu a sua protegida se aproximar a pé, a capa voando leve, assim como os cabelos negros e finos.

- Quem é? – o conselheiro perguntou quando viu que ele reconhecia a moça.

Aproximou-se de Shion e falou bem baixo.

- Diga-me que tem uma jaula na bagagem.

- Várias. – disse mostrando o pequeno comboio de grades um pouco mais distante.

- Prepare-se.

De alguma forma, a moça só percebeu quando era tarde demais, Dohko passou o braço por seus ombros e falou como sempre fazia com sua pupila, animado. Até chegar perto das jaulas e a empurrar dentro de uma quadrada de barras diagonais e congruentes, trancando em tempo recorde. Se demorasse um segundo mais seria prontamente atacado pela garota que se jogara ferozmente contra as grades em um chiado felino que assustou todos os presentes, mal entendiam do que se tratava.

- Pegamos a primeira. – Dohko sorriu.

A garota de semblante furioso foi aos poucos se acalmando e a pele clara de Margareth foi dando lugar a tez mais escura, e aos olhos cor de âmbar. Ela continuava pendurada na grade, mas baixava o rosto parecendo mais calma.

- Só queria dar uma olhada nas suas costas, tigre. – moveu o tronco um pouco para o lado de forma animalesca – Ver se não precisava de retoques. – bateu delicadamente a unha na grade – Não precisava disso tudo. – falou séria, lentamente pondo os pés no chão – O que me entregou?

- O cabelo está limpo demais e ela jamais me deixaria chegar tão perto. – ele sorriu – Tem visto sua amiga Pandora por aí?

- Amiga é uma palavra forte. Mas não, não tenho. Tem visto caçadores de panteras por aí?

- Se vir, te aviso.

- É justo. – ela falou – Agora me solte! – falou agressiva.

- Eu não. Você veio tentar me matar. – ela riu.

- Você não, tigre, gosto de você. Queria só matar todos os outros, estou com fome, sabe? – rugiu baixinho e Dohko se mostrou irritado – Oh, tem muitos deles... Pode até ser só um, tipo aquele magrinho ali. – apontou para Mu que engoliu em seco.

- Nem pensar.

- Não seja tolo. Eu posso facilmente quebrar essa jaula.

- Não tente. – Shura se meteu em frente à metamorfa e apontou a Excalibur entre as grades. Ela se jogou rápido do lado oposto da grade, rugindo felinamente e dando uma espécie de patada com a mão, mas sem intenção de sequer tocar na lâmina prateada.

Claro que não havia apenas prata naquele metal, mas havia prata também, ela não podia arriscar. Lembrava-se bem de seu último ferimento a prata, quase a matou. Mas sem querer havia revelado sua fraqueza. Dohko sorriu.

- Parece que não vai tentar fugir. Ele fala bem sério e é bom com essa coisa. – ela chiou dando outra patada no ar e Dohko fez sinal para o rapaz afastar a espada de forma que ela ficou mais confortável, sentando-se no piso – Quer nos dizer seu nome?

- Anubis.

- Um nome pagão, não me surpreende. – Shaka falou com cara de paisagem, por ele tacavam fogo na jaula agora, não basta ter usado bruxaria na sua frente, ela ainda admitia ser uma assassina.

- Chame-me Ann. – disse coçando as mãos e olhando de forma agressiva para o loiro.

- Ann. Sou Dohko. – ela bufou.

- Prefiro tigre. – disse debochada.

- E este com a espada é Shura. Seu guardião por agora.

O cavaleiro de Capricórnio olhou para o Justo com desconfiança e depois para Aioros que deu de ombros e assentiu.

- Ela teme sua espada. – o príncipe falou.

O moreno embainhou sua lâmina e cruzou os braços encarando a garota de olhos âmbares. Ela chiou agressiva para ele e se recolheu, recostando-se quase deitada na grade. Mediu o espaço entre as barras de metal, era bem apertado de fato, se fosse um pouco maior... Ainda não era poderosa o suficiente para virar um bicho tão pequeno e se ele a pegasse escapando, não queria nem imaginar. Bufou e cruzou os braços, por um tempo tinha que se conformar, por um tempo apenas.

Mais dois dias de jornada se passaram, Anubis se mostrava cada vez mais agressiva, era difícil até mesmo alimenta-la. Mais de uma vez ela se transformou em um jaguar deixando Shaka escandalizado por ter tirado as roupas para não rasgá-las. Mais de uma vez o clérigo propôs queimá-la, mas era calado por seus seguidores. Shion havia percebido que a fraqueza dela era prata, era muito comum em seres daquela natureza.

**V: Sol e Lua**

Pararam para descansar próximos a uma vila, bem modesta de fato, todos tinham parado para ver os cavaleiros passando. Milo achou que seria inteligente da parte dele comprar algo quente e gostoso para comer, porque, convenhamos, Aldebaran era um ótimo cozinheiro, mas nem o melhor cozinheiro do mundo faria ossos de coelho terem gosto bom. Shaka falava em gula, mas sempre ficava com a melhor parte da caça.

Passando por ali uma garota passeava olhando para o mapa e contraindo o rosto, se desesperando, batia os pés no chão contrariada e corria os olhos azuis pelo pedaço de couro desenhado.

- Ahhh... errei de novo. – gemeu, olhando as crianças correndo pela vila - Não era pra ter nada aqui.

Os olhos azuis tinham uma clara expressão de derrota e ela não desistia de olhar o mapa e encontrar qualquer indicativo de em que ponto do papel estava. Bem, tinha passado pela montanha, por um rio, por uma vila, até aí tudo bem, depois por outro rio e... Espera só tinha um rio no mapa, gemeu de novo percebendo que tinha feito a volta em algum ponto da caminhada, como podia ser assim tão perdida? De repente, em seu andar tonto, ela bate em alguém e cai sentada no chão, já pronta para praguejar e xingar quem quer que fosse, mas foi impedida por aquele cheiro divino de pão fresquinho e seu estomago roncando fortemente.

Seus olhos azuis encontraram os de Milo que recolhia alguns pacotes do chão. E se desculpava cordialmente.

- Não! – ela se apressou – Foi culpa minha, estava distraída. – disse ajudando a recolher os pães e o cavaleiro sorriu para ela.

- Tudo bem, também não estava prestando atenção. Estava procurando um amigo – disse recolhendo o último embrulho e colocando numa bolsa lateral – Por acaso não viu um ruivo francês por aí, senhorita...?

- Lancaster – pensou um pouco e corrigiu-se – Ou melhor, Ceres, me chame de Ceres – deu a mão em cumprimento, mas o rapaz a usou pra ajudar a levantar – E não, não vi nenhum francês, senhor...

- Milo. – ele disse com um sorriso galante – Eu adoraria continuar conversando com tão bela dama, - Ceres só conseguiu pensar "Dama? Onde ele tá vendo uma dama?" e levantou uma sobrancelha – Mas tenho que encontrar meu amigo.

- Entendo. – assentiu passando por ele sem dar as costas de modo um pouco furtivo – Então até mais Milo.

- Até. – ele acenou e foi procurar Camus por aí.

Ceres então tirou um pão que tinha roubado de detrás do corpo e deu uma bela de uma mordida, estava faminta. Talvez se seguisse aquele rapaz pudesse garantir o jantar.

Milo invejava muito essa habilidade que o francês tinha de evaporar fácil assim. Mas Camus não evaporava, não. Ele apenas se escondia um pouco, o serviço não era bem o que esperava. Não tinha tempo para ler, não viajava para longe onde pudesse conhecer povos diferentes, não tinha nenhum enriquecimento cultural. Então o francês dedicava seu tempo livro a visitar tabernas por aí e provar os mais variados tipos de vinho e cerveja, alguns horríveis, outras verdadeiras descobertas e era isso que fazia naquele momento. Os homens tinham seguido a marcha mais cedo, mas ele ficou para trás depois do almoço dizendo apenas que tinha algo a averiguar. Não gostava daquela gente toda, a armada real e aquela armadura dourada, pesada, ostensiva e mais os cavaleiros da ordem de prata que seguiam em comboio atrás eram verdadeiros bárbaros. Era demais para um homem como ele, tão fino, educado e introvertido. Pedia mais uma dose ao garçom e enquanto aguarda olha para a moça sentada ao seu lado no balcão, não era bem o tipo de figura que se espera encontrar em um lugar como aquele. Loirinha, olhos de um azul forte, mas delicado, com aquela áurea angelical quebrada apenas pelo rústico copo de chope em sua mão.

Ela bebeu meia caneca de uma vez só, limpou a boca nas costas da mão de forma grossa e se apercebeu dos olhos frios encima de si.

- Que tá olhando, imbecil? – as palavras não soariam tão grotescas nem se saíssem da boca de um ogro desdentado, a garota estava visivelmente bêbada.

Camus deu de ombros, pegou a caneca de vinho recém servido no balcão e virou de uma vez. Ficou um pouco zonzo, as bochechas já estavam quentes há algum tempo, olhou de novo de soslaio para a moça e ela lhe pareceu mais alta, olhou melhor por um segundo e a viu cada vez maior, subindo como uma bolha de sabão até ficar clara a distância entre seu corpo e o banco. Ele observou por um momento, não parecendo impressionado. Passou a mão entre o acento do banco e garota averiguando que estava completamente vazio. Depois olhou para o garçom que fitava a moça boquiaberto e chamou sua atenção, soltando algumas moedas sobre a mesa. Olhou mais uma vez para a garota que agora batia a cabeça no teto e balança o pescoço, pousando a mão na testa.

- Bebi demais. – declara e saí da taberna sem perder um passo sequer.

Encontra Milo conversando com algumas moças quando sai e quase vai até ele com o mesmo olhar frio de sempre. Quando o loiro o vê se despede das garotas e fica encarando aquela cara de paisagem. O interessante naquela expressão sóbria e séria de Camus é que Milo sempre a via como um olhar acusador.

- Nem olhe assim pra mim, eu estava só conversando. E você estava bebendo! – apontou o dedo para ele. Camus não expressou reação – Pare de me acusar!

- Não estou acusando. – e o tom completamente sem emoção parecia sempre deboche – Não tenho culpa se sua consciência não está limpa.

- Ora... Vamos logo embora! – disse irritado.

Caminharam até onde o resto da armada estava e foi como se tivesse estourado um pote de mel na frente de abelhas, se não fosse Aldebaran com todo o seu tamanho para fazer a escolta dos companheiros com certeza chegariam a sua barraca com os pacotes vazios.

- Vocês demoraram. – Milo sorriu amarelo e Camus não deu atenção ao gigante – Conseguiu averiguar o que queria? – perguntou ao francês.

- Sim. – respondeu seco.

Os três se sentaram do lado de uma árvore, já era fim de tarde, haviam andado muito. Ann tinha hábitos noturnos, mais de uma vez acordou a todo só por diversão. Havia cansaço geral e ficaram gratos quando o herdeiro ao trono resolveu parar a marcha no meio da tarde, assim todos poderiam ter uns minutos de sossego enquanto a metamorfa continuava dormindo. Para Aldebaran não havia sossego de estomago vazio, então não pode descansar como se deve até os companheiros voltarem de viagem, sem falar que eles o haviam deixado com Shaka e... Bem...

- Cadê nossa cabana? – Camus indagou, dando-se conta de que não via seu merecido leito e precisaria dele em breve.

- Bem... – o gigante começou e depois coçou a cabeça rindo sem jeito – O reverendíssimo disse que estava muito claro na dele então...

- Então? – Milo incentivou não gostando do andar da carruagem.

- Então eu usei a coberta da nossa barraca para cobrir a dele. – disse rindo mais alto, mas completamente sem graça.

- Você quer dizer que vamos dormir ao relento? – Milo se alarmou.

- Ah, não! Já está anoitecendo, quando escurecer monto a nossa.

Os outros dois se encararam descontentes, mas logo se voltaram à refeição. Milo pegou carne e pão macio e dividiu entre os dois e deixou a bolsa de lado, próxima a árvore e era precisamente essa oportunidade de Ceres estava esperando. A garota prendera os longos cabelos castanhos e soprava a franja repicada da testa. Havia se movido silenciosa e do alto da árvore esperava uma oportunidade de furtar algo mais para seu pobre estomago castigado. Sorriu divertida focalizando a bolsa cheia de pacotes quentinhos e cheirosos. Desceu pelo tronco do lado oposto ao que os cavaleiros conversavam. Mordia o lábio enquanto abria a bolsa tem fazer ruído. Pensou em levar um embrulho inteiro na mão, mas precisaria das duas para subir de volta. O cheiro estava forte, se saísse dali carregando a comida era bem capaz dos mortos de fome da armada de prata perceberem. Abriu com cuidado a embalagem e pegou um pão o colocando dentro da roupa no espaço deixado pelos seios pequenos e pondo outro pedaço na boca começou a subir de volta no tronco, mas para seu azar, Aldebaran era rápido na mordida. Camus se levantava para pegar mais comida uma vez que Milo tentava protegê-la com a vida e logo que se aproxima da bolsa vê a menina de braços e pernas brancas e finas tentando subir pela árvore.

- Ei. – Ceres se assusta com a voz do francês e falha na escalada caindo sentava pela segunda vez naquele dia.

O barulho chama a atenção dos outros dois que levantam para ver o que ocorria e veem a menina com pão nas roupas e na boca, um tanto assustada por ter sido pega no flagra.

Mas para a sorte de Ceres o Sol acabava de se por no horizonte e seu corpo ficava semitransparente, a seu lado uma menina se feições idênticas surgiu e olhou a situação um tanto confusa, mas não teve tempo de entender o que ocorria, Ceres tocou sua mão de forma apressada e quando a escuridão da noite tomava conta só restou a segunda garota, sentada em frente aos cavaleiros com pão na boca e nas roupas sem compreender nada no que ocorria.

- Eu devo estar muito bêbado. – o francês praguejou cosigo mesmo, nunca antes havia visto uma prova tão clara de magia.

- O que diabos aconteceu aqui? – Milo perguntou – Ceres, será que você pode explicar isso? – perguntou exaltado.

- Você a conhece? – Aldebaran perguntou.

- E você acha que ainda tem alguma garota bonita na vila que o Milo não tenha ido atrás de conhecer? – o ruivo disse enquanto alisava os próprios cabelos.

O gigante riu, e os três se voltaram outra vez para a menina que lentamente tirava os pães da roupa e punha no colo ao mesmo tempo que se sentava mais comportada Por fim tirou o que estava na boca e pousou junto com os outros.

- Não sou Ceres. – disse com a voz baixa e tímida.

- Não é? – Milo perguntou ainda irritado.

- Bem, quero dizer, eu sou Ceres, mas só de dia.

- Certo. – Camus disse – Entendi.

- Entendeu? – Aldebaran perguntou.

- Sim. O que acontece é que essa garota está mais bêbada que eu. – concluiu – Ou há alguma bruxaria envolvendo essa garota e a outra que se chama Ceres de forma que as duas dividem o mesmo corpo. – falou com mais seriedade.

- É exatamente isso. – disse com a voz sonolenta – A segunda opção, quero dizer. Sinto muito se minha irmã causou problemas, acredito que ela tenha se perdido outra vez. – suspirou – Ela sempre se perde. – falou melancólica.

- Sua irmã? – Milo falou desconfiado.

- Não acham que devíamos levar o caso ao reverendíssimo? – Aldebaran propôs.

- Melhor falar com todos de uma vez. – Camus propôs – Como se chama?

- Luna. – disse de forma plácida e doce.

- Venha comigo.

Depois de reunir a todos em volta da fogueira, a garota que ficara em um canto esperando e comendo o pão da tentativa de roubo frustrada de Ceres. Ela olhava para aqueles homens de forma tímida e com algum incentivo de Kanon ela começou a falar.

- Bem. – ela falava baixo, o que fez os presentes se aproximarem mais para ouvir – Tudo começou quando nascemos.

- Nossa... – Afrodite exclamou revirando os olhos – Não precisa contar assim tão do começo. – a garota ficou insegura mais continuou.

- Bem, éramos gêmeas. E como sabem gêmeos são considerados amaldiçoados. Nossos pais não sabiam o que fazer, pois não queria ter que matar uma de nós, então uma bruxa apareceu e lhes ofereceu a solução de seus problemas a troco de deixarem-na ficar em suas terras por algum tempo. Ela dizia estar em busca de algo ali perto e teria que esperar. Eles concordaram e ela nos lançou um feitiço: Uma para o Sol e outra para Lua, nunca juntas em par. Uma de dia e outra de noite até o encanto se quebrar. Ou algo do gênero, não lembro as palavras exatas, mas o que importa é que Ceres é quem habita este corpo de dia e eu a noite. Só nos vemos na hora da troca, mas ainda assim é rápido, nem podemos conversar. Nos falamos apenas por cartas. Então buscamos a bruxa que fez o feitiço para pedir que o retire.

- E onde está a bruxa? – Aiolia perguntou.

- Não sabemos, a última noticia é de que estaria a oeste, mas Ceres se perdeu outra vez. Acho difícil conseguirmos acompanhar a trilha.

- Qual o nome dela? – Shion perguntou já ciente da resposta.

- Pandora.

Todos trocaram olhares entre si, sabendo bem o que significava.

- Ouça, Pandora é perigosa, você faria melhor se desistisse dessa busca. – Kanon tentou dissuadi-la.

- Você sabe o que é ter uma irmã e ser impedida de estar com ela? Não poder abraça-la ou rir com ela? – o príncipe se sentiu profundamente tocado e fez esforço para não olhar para Saga preso em uma máscara muito perto de si – Não é que eu não queira. Eu não posso desistir. Nós não podemos.

O jeito de ela falar era delicado e contido, mas as palavras eram fortes, eloquentes.

- De qualquer forma ela deve vir conosco, não? – o clérigo disse – Amaldiçoada, deve ir a julgamento. Ponham-na em uma cela.

- Shaka, você não vai fazer isso com a menina. – Milo, falou e o loiro estava prestes a retrucar, mas foi impedido pela fala de Aioros.

- E também não é você que decide prender ninguém. Não tem autoridade sobre nossos homens.

- Não estava ordenando aos seus homens, mas aos meus. – o sacerdote falava calmamente, a voz dele não se exaltava quase nunca e a expressão era pacífica, quase sempre de olhos fechados.

- De toda forma, penso que não é necessário. Também queremos Pandora, e as meninas serão bem vindas no grupo, não acham? – Mu disse pondo panos quentes na situação.

Ainda houve uma breve discussão, mas estava acertado, Luna e Ceres seguiriam com os outros enquanto o caminho fosse o mesmo.

**VI: A fada e o gato **

Em uma floresta longe dali, solumbrava ao cair da noite. Ali, na floresta do esquecimento vivia uma princesa fada de nome Alice, seus cabelos negros e cortados no ombro, a pele tão pálida quanto a da tia querida e os lábios tão vermelhos que pareciam tingidos com sangue fresco. Era início de noite e ela estava deitada em uma rede de fios de linho balançando-se, chamas azuladas dançavam em volta dela, iluminando muito de leve a noite recém-caída. Havia sido um dia repleto de brincadeiras, o Capturandam era muito melhor que qualquer cachorro de raça e quem imaginaria que uma lebre de Março era tão boa companhia para tomar chá? Até mesmo chapeleiro aparecera para uma xícara ou duas, e claro, como sempre, tentando lhe empurrar aqueles chapeis horríveis, mas era o de menos, se divertia com suas charadas. Agora só queria balançar-se na rede até o sono chegar, mas havia alguma agitação na mata, alguém balançando as folhas e pisando nos galhos secos, melhor tomarem cuidado com os momeraths, não queria outra choradeira sobre o quanto eram insignificantes por seu tamanho diminuto.

Aos poucos foi percebendo o que era tudo aquilo. Uma pessoa devia estar procurando por ela. Pois bem, seja quem fosse, não a faria levantar da rede, se queria mesmo algo havia de lhe encontrar.

Ouviu o balançar de galho acima de si. Uma lua minguante surgiu ao lado da cheia que figurava aquela noite, escutou um cantarolar baixo, sorriu e fechou os olhos azuis gelo já sabendo que tentar ver não adiantava.

- Está mesmo indo, Cheshire?

- Já disse para não me chamar assim. – no galho a bruxinha ilusionista se fazia parcialmente visível, ao menos o rosto, pescoço, mãos e pés se distinguiam na escuridão – E sim. Estou indo. Esse lugar é maluco demais, mesmo para mim. Foi divertido brincar com você, mas tenho que voltar antes que o povo do vilarejo descubra que saí.

- Sei como é... – falou se espreguiçando. Não, ela não sabia.

- Não quer mesmo mudar a cor do meu olho bruxo? – disse com seu corpo esguio aparecendo confortavelmente deitado em um galho que se inclinava com o peso.

- Já disse, me traga um olho verde e o farei.

- E eu já disse que é difícil encontrar um olho verde no mesmo tom do meu – disse emburrada, mas logo sorriu exibindo o canino pontudo – Mas se eu encontrar lhe trarei.

- Combinado. – olhou para a bruxinha de olhos bicolores que enfim aparecera por completo.

- Ah... Tem um velho na floresta procurando você. Agora vou indo. Xawzinho. – disse e pulou do galho sumindo antes de atingir o chão.

Alice apenas suspirou, deixou uma perna escorregar pelo linho e usou o peso dela para se balançar mais confortável na rede, espreguiçou bocejando.

- Que esse velho não venha depois que eu estiver dormindo. – desejou.

Não demorou muito tempo para que abaixo de sua rede estivesse o pobre senhor que não sabia como chamar a atenção da meia fada que repousava sem ter de fato pego no sono.

- Fada Azul. – falou com a voz rouca e cansada, e ela virou-se ficando deitada de barriga para baixo e olhando o senhor de cima.

- Pois não? – sorriu travessa.

- Eu tenho um desejo. – o senhor falou inseguro trazendo um embrulho bem firme nas mãos.

- Conhece as regras?

- Sim. – disse exibindo um boneco muito bem feito, era de madeira, mas havia sido tão bem talhado e lixado que superava a qualidade de qualquer um de porcelana – É meu maior tesouro, meu melhor boneco. – mas ela não estava interessada.

- Como se chama?

- Pinóquio. Ele se chama Pinóquio.

- Eu estava perguntando de você, velho tolo. – riu – Mas que importa? O que quer?

- Um filho. – falou abraçando o boneco – Minha esposa e eu nunca podemos ter um e...

- Certo, certo. Poupe-me do drama, sim? – falou apoiando o cotovelo na rede e segurando o rosto com a mão – Acha mesmo que esse boneco equivale a um filho?

- Para mim sim, senhorita. Eu o amo como a um.

A menina sorriu travessa e sentou-se na rede.

- Que seja então. – pulou do alto caindo como uma pena azul até o chão – Dê-me aqui.

Ele entregou o boneco e ela o pôs no chão a sua frente. Juntou as mãos e fechou os olhos com força, entoou um mantra com a boca também bem fechada e então abriu as mãos de repente e nesse movimento o boneco cresceu. Ela abriu os olhos contente e catou o menino de madeira delicadamente lhe dando um beijo na ponta do nariz.

- Para que não minta.

Colocou o garoto no chão de pé e de pé ele ficou. Os olhos estáticos umedeceram e ele piscou não uma, mas duas vezes para depois abrir um sorriso.

- Aí está seu filho. – sorriu de forma maliciosa e o velho senhor ficara estático.

- De madeira? – ele estava atônito e sentindo-se ludibriado – Um menino de madeira?

- É o melhor que posso fazer com um boneco _de madeira_. – ironizou.

- Sim, mas...

- Ora. – irritou-se – se não o quer eu o queimo! Pronto, acabou! – jogou uma rajada de fogo azul no menino e ele fechou os olhos e tentou se proteger com os braços.

- Não!

O velho gritou e protegeu a criança mágica que continuava confusa com a situação de seu nascimento.

- Meu filho! – o velho exclamou com a voz rouca – Obrigado! Muito obrigado!

Agarrou o menino e saiu correndo de lá com ele nos braços antes que a princesa fada mudasse de ideia. Alice voltou a sua rede e balançando-se tranquila não tardou a dormir.

**VII: A fuga de Cheshire**

Em Cheshire, cidade que figurava na divisa de dois reinos, o povo tinha fome. Sem saber que o temido Sorriso de Cheshire estava de viagem para visitar uma amiga, os aldeões temiam adentrar a Floresta de Sangue. A cidade já tinha um certo tamanho, mas a rotina continuava sendo a típica de um vilarejo qualquer, com pessoas de um vilarejo qualquer. A verdade é que independente de o quanto a cidade evoluía em estrutura e em eficiência na colheita, o povo continuava bárbaro como se vivessem há mil anos atrás. E havia um grande agravante. A cidade ao pé da Grande Montanha Branca era cercada daquela floresta densa onde ninguém ousava pisar. Se a colheita não era suficiente, ficavam com fome e se alguém ficava doente não viam outra solução a não ser mandar a pobre criatura embora para que não contagiasse os outros. E claro... Sempre havia as acusações de bruxaria, mas não podiam desperdiçar madeira em fogueiras.

Na praça um garoto adolescente observava enquanto o pai carregava um barril de água que havia enchido mais cedo a muito custo. Colocou-o no centro da praça e depois voltou puxando sua filha mais velha pelo braço até o objeto de madeira, o povo se acumulava para olhar, adoravam esse tipo de espetáculo. A menina se debatia e implorava, explicava-se.

- Era só um chá, pai. Só estava fazendo um chá!

- Chá com ervas da Floresta de Sangue?! Você não me engana, filha bruxa! – O velho barbudo retrucava.

O povo cochichava, os burburinhos ficando cada vez mais altos e desrespeitosos. O jovem rapaz olhava para a irmã e tocava o olho roxo que ganhara ao tentar ajudá-la. Ele entendia bem, o que acontecia era que o pai já não tinha como sustentar todas as bocas e o menor deslize levou a irmã a morte.

- João, que está acontecendo? – atrás de si uma menina pequena de cabelo negro e olhos sonolentos puxava suas roupas.

- Nada, Sara. Volte para dentro. – ordenou sem olhá-la.

- Mas quero ver. – choramingou.

- Volte e se esconda. Fique quieta até eu voltar para casa.

A menina entendia que por se esconder ele queria dizer se esconder do pai. Sim, isso já era comum para a pobre criança. A irmã mais velha gritava sendo agarrada pelos cabelos e sua cabeça afundada na água do barril, ela se debatia e o velho chefe da tribo gritava.

- Isso! Isso que fazemos com bruxas!

E toda a plateia foi ao delírio. Perguntava-se se só ele via algo de errado nisso. Só ele via que quase não havia mais moças jovens na cidade, as que existiam viviam trancadas e com medo? Não era possível, mas não podia mais esperar simplesmente que o pai matasse o resto da família, a mãe e a irmã já haviam sido vítimas, precisava salvar ao menos a Sara. O pai jogou o corpo inerte no chão e começou a mover o barril de volta para casa.

- João! Seu inútil, ajude-me aqui se ainda quiser ter água para beber! – esbravejava o homem.

Obedeceu o pai e viu os aldeões brigando pelo corpo da falecida como carniceiros por um osso ruído. Já havia cruzado todos os limites.

Naquela noite tudo o pai roncava sonoro e vez ou outra chamava o nome da esposa morta. João se vestiu de todos os agasalhos que pode encontrar e fez o mesmo com Sara que estava com sono demais para tentar entender.

- Estamos indo embora. – ele disse dando um beijo em sua testa.

Prendeu-a bem as suas costas, como se fosse uma mochila, felizmente ela tinha um tamanho certo, se fosse um pouco maior talvez ficasse tudo mais difícil. Atravessou ruas escuras e becos e alcançou o pé da montanha. Não seria fácil, quase não tinha comida, mas não via outra alternativa se não sair por ali, adentrar a floresta não era opção. Melhor o risco de morte a morte certa afinal. A pedra era quase reta na vertical, difícil de escalar até metade de sua altura, mas não tinha outra escolha, o pico era sempre branco, coberto por neve intocada não importava a estação e a certa altura do trajeto a pedra ficava gelada ao contato com a mão. Ele estava cansado, comia pouco e era fraco, um garoto magrelo, quase puro osso, mas era por Sara, por sua irmã, e isso o impulsionava para cima.

Chegou até a parte onde poderia caminhar, ofegava e andou apenas o suficiente para zerar a possibilidade de queda. Tirou a irmã das costas e a abraçou, acordando-a no processo. A menina o olhou, remexeu um pouco em seus braços, mas logo voltou a dormir. Ele pôs as luvas com cuidado nas mãos feridas pelas pedras ásperas e decidiu descansar e dormir. No dia seguinte continuou subindo a montanha, conseguia avistar a cidade por inteiro e ia na exata direção oposta. Depois de muito tempo em marcha acelerada seus pés alcançaram a neve do topo, Ainda havia uma longa subida e tinha pouca comida, mas daria um jeito de chegar ao outro lado.

Em certo momento João achou ter ficado louco, ouvia um canto distante entre uivos do vento cortante. Aos poucos a voz ficava mais alta, era macia, fina, sobrenatural de tão bela. Sentiu-se em transe e impelido a buscá-la, mas ainda que inconsciente, seu braços apertaram a irmã contra com peito na intenção de protegê-la. Andou por pouco tempo até avistar um ponto vermelho divergindo da nevasca. Soube que a canção angelical vinha de lá, e seus pés teimavam em ir naquela direção. Aproximava-se cada vez mais até a imagem da mulher se formar clara em sua frente.

Eram cabelos quase brancos voando junto aos flocos de neve e pele pálida como o mais fino mármore, ela era mais alta que ele, o corpo fino, feminino, delicado e completamente nu. Sim, ele se sentia extasiado, enfeitiçado pela voz e beleza, ao se aproximar mais viu os olhos translúcidos e chegava cada vez mais perto. Do outro lado a mulher sorria, mais um ratinho levado que vinha correndo para o queijo na ratoeira. Estendeu os braços para ele, estava pronta para tocar sua pele e o dar o beijo de inverno que o transformaria em picolé de gente, mas de súbito sua voz cessou interrompida pela outra.

- João? – Sara espremida contra o peito do rapaz tentava ganhar sua atenção e quando o canto parou ela conseguiu.

Ele afrouxou o laço e olhou para as faces rosadas da criança, apenas metade do rosto aparecendo em meio aos agasalhos e cobertas. O rapaz se ajoelhou e segurou a menina firme no colo, olhou de volta para a moça da neve e suplicou.

- Por favor, deixe minha irmã ir, por favor!

Gahan se irritou, olhou para os dois de cima e com a mesma voz etérea deu um grito de desgosto. De que ia adiantar poupar uma criança tão pequena, sozinha no mundo ela não teria chance, fazia tempo, mas ainda lembrava como era estar só. Se tivesse sorte talvez até achasse um bom lugar pra ficar e vivesse bem por um tempo, mas... Bufou uma rajada de neve.

- Saí daqui, fedelho! – disse arisca – Antes que mude de ideia!

A neve parou de cair e mesmo o nevoeiro fino se dissipou, ela fez um movimento de mão, o mesmo que usaria para enxotar um cachorro pulguento e o rapaz tirando força não sabia bem de onde correu para longe da criatura levando a criança em seus braços.

- Mas que droga! Uma garota não pode nem se divertir. – praguejava consigo mesma e sumiu em meio ao branco da montanha para esperar o próximo rato que se arriscasse a passear.

**~0~**

**[1] Trecho do poema Tiger de Willian Blake**

**A parte VI desse capítulo teve uma parte inspirada na obra de ****Lewis Carroll****, ****Alice no País das Maravilhas e ****Alice do outro lado do espelho**

**Yo, minna!**

**Até que enfim saiu \o/ Uhuuuuuuull!**

**Bem, deu trabalho o_O Não sei que me deu na cuca que de repente tá todo mundo aí xD Mas não se preocupem, não vou apressar as coisas, não quero sair me atropelando depois u.Ú**

**Vou ver se respondo as reviews, por que, neh? xD Não quis demorar mais ainda pra postar, estou mais que atrasada, então vou deixar pra fazer isso depois.**

**Bem, é o que tem pra hoje :D**

**Beijinhos!**

**V. Lolita**


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

**I: O lago na noite**

Shura bufava pela terceira vez, se embrenhava pela mata em direção a onde ela sentia cheiro de água. Ela era um problema, nada muito além disso, era agressiva, debochada e não perdia uma única chance de tentar escapar. Ah, Shion, por quê? Ele se perguntava. Por que o conselheiro tinha intenção de dar mais chances do que ela precisava para fugir. E não só escapar, vê-la andar solta assim, os quadris se insinuando de um lado para o outro, lhe olhando por cima do ombro com aquela expressão predatória, a respiração forte, aborrecida. Shura não gostava nada. Uma mão segurava a espada firme e alerta e a outra levava uma corrente enrolada ao pulso e bem segura nos dedos fortes do rapaz. Na ponta oposta uma coleira de metal se fechava em torno do pescoço esguio da moça, quase completamente encoberta pelas mechas castanhas. E a cada balançar dos aros de metal ele sentia como se a qualquer momento ela fosse lhe atacar sem dó.

Mas Shion achava que era digno. Leve-a para tomar banho, Shura, ele disse, uma moça deve ter esse direito, ele disse. Bem, aquela criatura não era exatamente uma moça, não é?

- Está nervoso por quê? – ela dizia divertida com o rapaz.

- Não estou nervoso. – o cavaleiro era estoico, a voz não vacilava, se não fosse o cheiro vindo dele Anúbis até poderia acreditar.

- Cuidado para não soltar essa corrente. – ela olhou pra trás e fitou a figura no peitoral da armadura – Não sabe como eu gostaria de comer um cabrito agora. – sorriu com sua boca felina, a curva invertida do lábio superior se alargando e os olhos oblíquos estreitando charmosos.

Por instinto ele puxou um pouco mais a corrente fazendo a moça rir debochada e levantar um pouco o queixo.

- Onde fica esse lago afinal? Já estamos longe do acampamento.

Era noite ainda, aquela mulher só vivia a noite praticamente, dormia o dia inteiro, quando o cavaleiro estava em marcha o que fazia Shura ficar sonolento e irritadiço, a espada trepidando na mão e a mente traiçoeira começava a pensar se não seria melhor fazer como o sacerdote disse e simplesmente joga-la numa fogueira. Do nada sentiu um solavanco, a mulher tinha se jogado com força a frente – e ela era bem mais forte do que seu corpo feminino sugeria. Shura foi ao chão, mas não soltou a espada nem a corrente, virou o corpo ficando com as costas no chão e preparou a Excalibur para se defender de um ataque feroz, mas nada ocorreu. Ouviu o barulho de ossos quebrando e pele rasgando. Levantou o mais rápido que pode e viu a mulher encolhida no chão de cócoras, estraçalhando com os dedos de unhas afiadas um pobre coelhinho que tivera o azar de cruzar seu caminho. Ela abria a pele felpuda e arrancava a carne dos ossos, em condições normais brincaria com o coelho por quase uma hora antes de pegá-lo, mas com o cavaleiro na sua cola achava difícil poder fazer como gostaria. Ah, mas como era bom comer de sua própria caça, estava cansada de ser alimentada com carcaças frias. Shura a observou com uma ponta de repúdio, mas foi paciente em esperar que ela acabasse. A metamorfa se ergueu do chão lambendo os dedos sujos de sangue e com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Olhou para o cavaleiro e o viu sério, isso assustaria a muitos, mas para Anúbis ele parecia calmo como uma brisa de primavera.

- É ali. – disse voltando ao seu andar sinuoso e avançando por entre arbustos.

A lua refletia na água fracamente, a luz era pouca, se não fosse pelo barulho dos ondas ele não teria consciência do lago. Andou atrás dela e desviou o olhar quando a viu deslizar as alças do vestido pelos ombros e começar a entrar na água, mas a corrente tilintou, havia esticado ao máximo, ele teria que chegar mais perto. Pé ante pé, Shura seguiu, ainda respeitando a nudez dela.

- Você é como aquele coelho. – ela começou a falar quando tentava sem sucesso submergir na água rasa – Um ser indefeso perdido na noite.

- Minha espada discorda.

- Esperando por um predador – ela o ignorou – que vai brincar contigo com requintes de crueldade até cansar. E depois vai te matar e se alimentar de seu corpo. – Ann passou a língua nos lábios e arrastou as mãos pelo colo ensanguentado molhando-o fracamente – Se esperar o bastante, e estiver perto o bastante – virou-se para ele e vislumbrou seu rosto desviado, sorriu debochando – Eu posso ser seu carrasco.

- Termine logo com isso. – bufou de novo apertando o cabo da Excalibur.

- Para que a pressa?

O cavaleiro bufou e sentou onde estava. A corrente era curta, não tinha mais de dois metros e ela parecia jogar de propósito algumas gotas de água em seu rosto. Olhou-a de esguelha com a expressão carrancuda, Ann parecia distraída, deliciando-se na água congelante da madrugada, ela tinha o rosto felino mesmo em forma humana, mas isso parecia fazê-la ainda mais bonita, exótica, agora com os cabelos molhados, puxados para trás, a face dela pareceu muito mais atraente sem aquela expressão arisca ou sádica de sempre. O âmbar de seus olhos brilhava na noite e mesmo na luz fraca as formas dela saltavam a escuridão. Sem que o cavaleiro tivesse muito controle sobre isso, os olhos negros desceram sozinhos pelo pescoço sinuoso e pelo colo, os seios avantajados e pele morena o fizeram engolir em seco.

- Quer se juntar a mim, cabrito? – ela disparou pregando-lhe um leve susto. Rapidamente ele desviou os olhos e ela riu em deboche. – Pelo jeito quer. – se voltou para ele – Vem cá, eu não mordo. – riu.

- Isso é mentira. E não estou interessando. – falou com seriedade.

- Isso também é mentira.

O sorriso no rosto dela se sustentou por um tempo, mas morreu de súbito e seu corpo afundou na água quando ela ouviu um ruído vindo da mata. Não demorou muito para que o cavaleiro também ouvisse. Era só o que faltava. Ele estava com a espada em riste para defender-se da metamorfa e agora podia ser atacado pelo outro lado. Bufou, ah, Shion, que ideia idiota você teve. Olhava na direção do som, puxando bem a corrente para garantir que estava ainda bem presa na mulher. A tensão se tornou quase sólida no ar quando o barulho se aproximava deles, ouviu uma voz masculina, mas não pode reconhecê-la. Logo os mesmos arbustos por onde passaram se abriram para dar passagem àquela figura.

Luna recuou um passo, pareceu um tanto assustada ao ver a imagem clara de um cavaleiro esperando para atacar. Bateu as costas no peitoral metálico de Camus que a segurou pelos ombros e delicadamente empurrou para frente.

- O que foi? – Milo perguntou atrás dos dois, tomando a frente em seguida.

Os três apareceram e Shura voltou a sentar como estava.

- Achei que pudesse ser alguma ameaça. – Shura justificou-se e fincou a Excalibur na terra a seu lado sem soltar o cabo da espada e encarou Anúbis que estava submersa até a metade do rosto, os olhos felinos se mostravam agressivos, ela lembrava muito um crocodilo esperando para atacar.

- Desculpe. – Luna começou a com a voz débil – Só achei que eu poderia vir tomar um banho também. – torceu a toalha entre os dedos.

- E eu vim acompanhando. – disse Milo sentindo necessidade de se justificar e cruzando os braços fortes em frente ao peito.

- Você veio espiar, Milo. – Camus repreendeu com a voz baixa.

Milo deu-lhe uma cotovelada provocando e Luna sorriu de leve passando pelos dois.

- Tem algum problema, cavaleiro? Ou posso ir? – ela perguntou ainda insegura.

- Vá, mas não chegue perto dela, é perigosa. – o moreno advertiu.

Luna olhou para trás desconfiada e os templários lhe fitaram de volta assentindo, Milo sentou ao lado de Shura, mas de frente para as moças, Camus pousou um olhar tão pesado sobre ele que o rapaz acabou virando-se emburrado e o ruivo sentou confortável, perto dos dois. A menina de cabelos lisos tirou as roupas olhando cautelosa para os três homens que pareciam estar respeitando sua privacidade, gostaria de não estar nessa situação. Podia muito bem ter vindo sozinha, conhecia aquela área e se movia muito bem a noite, aliás, se não fosse pelo ruivo tentando conduzi-los já teria tomado banho e voltado ao acampamento. Tinha que banhar-se, por que, pelos céus, Ceres parecia que passava o dia rolando no chão, estava suja de terra, gravetos, o cabelo que ela penteara com tanto cuidado cheio de nós e havia uma meleca roxa grudada nele que Luna tinha medo de descobrir o que era. Entrou na água fria e não pareceu se incomodar com a temperatura, mergulhou de vez atenta a outra mulher que se banhava ali. Anúbis mantinha-se imersa até o queixo e encarava-lhe de um jeito incomodo.

- Eu estava no meio de uma coisa aqui. – falou para a menina um tanto irritada.

- Perdão. – pediu com a voz moribunda – Eu não sabia.

- Claro que não. – disse emburrada e irônica – Ouvi que você tem um dom de Pandora. – iniciou a conversa de súbito chamando a atenção os outros presentes.

Shura e Camus apenas aguçaram mais os ouvidos, Milo por instinto – ou não – virou o pescoço focalizando bem as duas moças e Luna afundou na água encabulada com o olhar nada discreto dele. Depois a jovem de olhos azuis pálidos encarou Anúbis um tanto desconfiada.

- Sim, tenho. – falou baixinho.

- O que ela lhe pediu em troca? – a menina olhou curiosa para a metamorfa e apenas negou com a cabeça.

Anúbis a olhou desconfiada de cima a baixo, nadando um pouco na direção dela, fazendo a corrente esticar ao máximo, Shura apertou bem os aros entre os dedos e puxou olhando para água de esguelha como quem diz: "Fique onde está". A morena rosnou de leve e voltou-se a menina fazendo menção para que ela se aproximasse, mas Luna desconfiada e muito comedida não se mexeu.

- Ela sempre pede um pagamento.

- Ela fez um acordo com meus pais, queria abrigo. – disse com seriedade.

- Humm... Pandora nunca pede muito, deve ser muito fácil pra ela fazer esses feitiços.

- Você também fez um acordo com ela? – Luna recuou um pouco mais se dando conta do quão perigosa aquela mulher podia ser.

- Fiz. – ajeitou a coleira no pescoço como se pudesse fazer o metal afrouxar, os três homens que apenas ouviam a conversa moveram um pouco as cabeças deixando os ouvidos mais atentos – Ela me pediu apenas para atrasar um caçador que a perseguia. Como eu disse, nunca pede muito.

- A troco de que? – a voz dura de Shura se fez ouvir, já não tinha Anúbis em alta, depois daquilo ela estava em sérios apuros com o cavaleiro.

- Uma amiga minha foi morta e eu queria o poder de me vingar.

- Então ela te transformou em metamorfa. – Camus concluiu seriamente e Ann riu.

- Não, eu sempre fui assim. Não foi algo que ela me deu, foi o que ela tirou de mim que mereceu o pagamento.

- E o que foi? – Luna perguntou afastando-se ainda mais.

- Misericórdia. – respondeu num sussurro macabro e imergiu de novo.

Acima dos cinco, flutuando em uma copa de arvore os cabelos negros voavam escondendo o rosto queimado e comovido de uma bruxa cruel.

- Oh, minhas pequenas crias. – falou em um sussurro tão baixo que foi sobrejulgado pelo som do vento nas folhas – Logo estaremos todas juntas. Nós e mais algumas amiguinhas e então aí... – ela apenas ri macabra e desaparece na noite.

Tanto Luna quanto Anúbis sentem um arrepio e olham para cima no mesmo segundo, levando Milo, que era um espiador de donzelas profissional, fazer o mesmo. Por um momento achou ter visto algo, por um momento seu peito apertou diante da sensação de perigo iminente, por um momento sua mão forte apertou o braço de Camus para colocá-lo em alerta também. Mas o momento passou, ele acreditava ser sua imaginação e nada mais, apenas deu de ombros quando Camus perguntou o que tinha. E ai do caçador que não confia em seus instintos.

**II: O estranho no caminho**

Ao amanhecer do Sol seguiram com a expedição, Ann já recostava confortavelmente em sua cela e bocejava, logo cairia no sono. Ceres por sua vez despertara com todo gás, andava mais rápido que o resto do grupo, escalava uma árvore sempre que via uma fruta que lhe chamasse a atenção. Ela permanecia próxima ao grupo de templários apesar de Shaka lhe lançando olhares nada amistosos. Quando voltara ao corpo encontrara um bilhete em seu bolso, a irmã estava mesmo economizando nas palavras naqueles dias. "Não se aproxime de Anúbis", era o que dizia, e logo abaixo o mesmo sermão de sempre: "Pare de assanhar meu cabelo!", ora, Ceres não estava assanhando o cabelo dela, mas sim o seu próprio e achava muito justo que pudesse, afinal era dela também, não é? Que irmã mandona. A menina de olhos azuis vivos corria a frente do grupo explorando a área antes de avançar por ela. Mais de uma vez se perdeu no caminho e se não fossem os olhos atentos de Milo e Camus sobre si teria rumado em uma direção completamente oposta a da pequena armada.

Mais uma vez ela rumava à frente, passara por entre os cavalos dos príncipes e seguia com os braços abertos como se fosse voar, correndo o mais rápido que seus pés descalços podiam. Parou por um instante para esperar os demais e se pôs a subir em uma árvore, ela tinha a energia de um moleque nos melhores anos, no meio do tronco ela parou, um som ressonou em seus ouvidos e ela deslizou suavemente pondo os pés de volta no chão. Olhou para o caminho de onde esperava surgir a armada e joga os cabelos castanhos por sobre um ombro e pensou se devia aguardar o grupo, lembrou de Camus com um tom paternal lhe dizendo que não deveria ir longe. Deu a língua à direção de onde ele viria contrariada com a lembrança. Ela não era uma donzela indefesa, ora, ele estava achando que era quem? A Luna, por acaso? Revirou os olhos e sorriu travessa indo investigar o barulho.

De início tinha pensado que era algum bicho ferido e pretendia garantir o almoço, mas quando foi se aproximando a voz ficou mais parecida com um choro humano. Ela atravessou alguns arbustos e encontrou uma jovem garotinha tentando acordar um rapaz muito magro caído na grama.

- Ei, menina, o que aconteceu? – disse se aproximando preocupada.

- Ele dormiu e não acorda! – A pequena Sara tinha os olhos vermelhos de tantas lágrimas e assim como o irmão era magra demais, com o rosto seco para sua pouca idade.

Ceres não era a pessoa mais inteligente do mundo, mas "dormir e não acordar" era quase sinônimo de morrer. Ajoelhou ao lado do rapaz e pôs uma mão perto do nariz dele, bem, ele estava vivo. E a garota estava realmente aliviada por isso, não era muito com palavras e não queria nem imaginar como contaria à criança que aquele homem tinha partido. Ela segurou o rapaz por um braço e com algum esforço levantou com ele nas costas. Não que fosse tão forte assim, mas era determinada e teimosa, queria ajudar os dois e iria ajudar. Sorriu para a garotinha de cabelos negros.

- Vem comigo, vamos cuidar dele. – falou andando com esforço e a menina secou as lágrimas e limpou o nariz com as costas da mão – Qual seu nome?

- Sara. – disse falando baixo – E esse é meu irmão, João.

- Oh. – compreendeu e ajeitou o rapaz nas costas - Eu sou Ceres. – sorriu de novo passando confiança a pequena.

Quando ela conseguiu sair do meio da mata a pequena armada já aparecia na trilha e se apressaram quando viram que não estava sozinha. Milo que não gostou anda de ver um rapaz sendo carregado por ela daquela forma o pegou nos braços, ele era terrivelmente leve, podia sentir cada osso sob a roupa. Recostaram o garoto de forma confortável e tanto Camus quanto Mu e Shion verificaram, um após o outro, que estava vivo. Era difícil acreditar nisso naquelas condições. Dohko pediu algum espaço a todos e tirou uma das botas pondo no rosto do garoto. Ele acordou tossindo e tirou forças não sabia de onde para afastar o calçado do antigo cavaleiro. Shion levou a mão à face não acreditando no que vira e o caçador pôs o sapato de volta sorrindo satisfeito.

- Nunca falha. – encheu o peito, orgulhoso por seu poderoso chulé.

Shion revirou os olhos e depois de uma conversa muito breve com o garoto concluiu que seria melhor que ele e a menina comessem algo antes de fazer mais perguntas. A menina comeu bem, mas João mal conseguia suportar a dor no estômago sem falar do resto do corpo, a descida da montanha não havia sido menos cruel que a subida, ao chegarem na base se depararam com uma cidade fantasma. Ele esperava algo para comer, mas não havia nada. Andaram pela floresta por uns poucos dias, a maior parte do alimento que encontrava dava para a irmã, e seguiu assim até finalmente cair de exaustão e fome. Olhava para os homens ali com suas armaduras de ouro e prata, corpos vigorosos e fortes, sentiu que enfim tudo tinha terminado e depois de comer a força um terço do que lhe fora oferecido deixou o prato de lado. Shion, Mu e os príncipes vieram falar com ele. João contou de Cheshire, a cidade isolada do mundo pela Floresta do Sorriso de Gato e a Grande Montanha Branca onde ele descobrira morar uma mulher de neve. Eles se olharam um tanto céticos, afinal nenhuma das duas histórias que ele contara era meramente conhecida, mas pelo estado do garoto ele não parecia estar de brincadeira, podia estar alucinando, mas brincando não.

- Temos que fazer algo quanto a isso. – Kanon falou na sua posição de príncipe herdeiro e tomou fôlego para começar os planejamentos e a mudança de rota, mas foi interrompido.

- Você, meu príncipe, só tem que ir a um baile. – Shion falou balançando uma mão aristocrata – Tomarei conta disso. Leve Afrodite e meu criado com você, e também alguma escolta se achar adequado.

- Mas, Shion...

- Sem mas. – foi resoluto – O resto de nós vai até Cheshire verificar isso, é uma viagem perigosa, temos que ter um plano para...

Shion foi interrompido pela tosse alta e seca do jovem rapaz, ele põe a mão na boca envergonhado, mas não consegue parar. Cai de onde está sentado de joelhos no chão e continua a tossir, Aiolia lhe dá tapinhas leves nas costas se agachando ao seu lado. Então de sua garganta sai sangue, uma mancha vermelha espessa e em mais uma tosse uma massa negra lhe escapa pela boca, ele enfim consegue respirar fundo com lágrimas nos olhos e a voz arranhando, a tosse cessa. Dohko põe uma mão no ombro de Shion e sussurra ao seu ouvido:

- Acho que foi envenenado. – seu tom era sério e grave – Se o pai matou a mãe e as irmãs... – falou mais baixo ainda expressando seu receio e a pequena Sara também tossiu rapidamente.

- E o que devemos fazer? – Olhou de volta preocupado.

- Cuido do garoto, conheço uma curandeira não muito longe daqui. – já falava um pouco mais alto – Acha que vai precisar de mim? – Shion sorriu confiante.

- E já precisei alguma vez?

- Já. – respondeu – Só aconteceu de eu não estar lá na ocasião. – sorriu de volta debochado.

- Leve Máscara da Morte e Mu com você, para garantir uma viagem segura, e nos encontrem em Cheshire assim que puderem.

Dohko assentiu e sem demora pôs o rapaz e sua irmã sobre seu cavalo, em menos de dez minutos os três haviam partido. O Mestre Conselheiro se virou aos príncipes, Aiolia tinha uma expressão emburrada, provavelmente porque Mu fora para o outro lado.

- Quanto a Vocês, Altezas, eu ficaria mais tranquilo se não fossem. – os dois abriram a boca para falar algo, mas Shion fez um gesto de mão para pará-los – Mas não tenho esperança alguma de dissuadi-los.

- Que bom que sabe. – Aiolia cruzou os braços com ar de falsa autoridade.

Shion riu de leve do jovem príncipe e começou com os planos de ir a Cheshire.

**III: Bruxas e maldições **

Era início de noite, estava caindo um sereno fraco e por acidente uma gota pingou na pálpebra da mulher que dormia, os olhos reviram dentro da órbita e ainda meio dormindo ela balbucia: "Eu te odeio, mamãe". Seu semblante era irritado, as sobrancelhas muito finas contraídas de raiva, ainda não conseguira entender porque ela fizera isso, afinal, que tipo de mãe era essa que dava um castigo eterno? E que castigo pior podia haver para uma bruxa? Outra gota de água pingou em seu rosto que se contrai de leve, ela move a língua dentro da boca e a sente seca, sem despertar por completo, a bruxinha de longos cabelos loiros trás o cantil que segurava firmemente na mão direita à boca, estava vazio.

- Mas que merda. – abre os olhos e boceja, sentando-se na grama.

Ela coça a cabeça um tanto desnorteada, seus cabelos poderiam ser facilmente com um ninho de pássaros pela cor de palha e a situação em que se encontrava no momento. Analisou o cantil por mais alguns segundos e o jogou com força em um canto qualquer, não podia encher nem um mero cantil de vinho! Que vida ingrata! Bocejou novamente, estava no meio de uma floresta sem ideia nenhuma de onde. Os olhos azuis piscaram algumas vezes antes de conseguir focar o ambiente, ainda estava um pouco zonza, teve dificuldades para se levantar, suas pernas estavam fracas, ah, era a velha ressaca, mesmo uma imortal consegue uma quando bebe vinho o suficiente. Coçou a cabeça e tirou algumas folhas da roupa enquanto forçava a memória para lembrar o que havia acontecido. A última coisa que recordava era de estar em uma taberna, bebendo claro. Tentou pentear os cabelos com os dedos, mas estes pararam nos nós. E então... Franziu o cenho tentando lembrar, taberna, vinho, ah, sim! O dono do lugar descobrindo que não tinha dinheiro pra pagar a conta, como sempre, e ela começando uma briga para escapar da dívida. Tinha que parar de fazer aquilo, se continuasse causando brigas coletivas assim todas as tabernas das terras de Drepanon à Hargreaves ficariam destruídas e aí então onde ela iria beber?

Talvez fosse melhor roubar algumas moedas, ou voltar a cobrar seus honorários como Fada Madrinha, porque, ao que lembrava, quase metade de suas beneficiadas viravam princesas ricas, com castelo e tudo. Droga de vida. Saiu andando por aí resmungando, chutando galhos, e xingando quando tinha vontade. Não estava muito certa do caminho, apenas escolheu uma direção e pensou que se andasse em linha reta o suficiente encontraria uma estrada ou uma vila onde pudesse encher seu cantil. Onde estava mesmo o cantil? Olhou em volta procurando, mas deu de ombros, arrumaria outro.

Não andou muito e encontrou uma figura muito curiosa, ele estava sentado em uma pedra um pouco mais alta em posição de lótus, tinha nas mãos um rosário e estava tão imóvel que mais parecia uma estátua sob a luz da tocha fincada no chão. Se não fossem os cabelos loiros balançando com a brisa, Kendra teria passado por ele sem sequer notar. Achou por um segundo que estivesse dormindo, mas quando se aproximou pode ver os lábios se mexendo e as contas passando entre os dedos de tempos em tempos. Ela flutuou um pouco para ficar a altura de seu rosto, observou-o durante algum tempo, parecia bem concentrado paa não notá-la. Depois a loira olhou para baixo e sorriu travessa, era uma queda de pouco mais de um metro, seria muito divertido se ele desse de cara no chão, não seria?

O acampamento era um baderna, sobretudo para aquele homem que vivera desde criança de templo em templo, de vida santa em vida santa. Cada vez mais orações e menos pecados, ele era um líder espiritual, a igreja vira sua áurea santa quando ainda estava no berço e Shaka cresceu sendo moldado para o sacerdócio. Estava muito incomodado com as pessoas interrompendo suas orações a todo momento e quando finalmente cansou de pedir algum silêncio, apenas catou seu rosário e procurou um lugar calmo onde pudesse rezar. Ele se sentia uma pessoa melhor quando estava sozinho, gente demais a sua volta só o fazia pecar. Orgulho, inveja e ira. Ali ele voltava a ser santo. Deixara seu monastério em uma missão de provação, era cedo para isso na verdade, mas a situação pedia. Aldebaran, Camus e Milo foram designados para fazer sua escolta, três meninos também criados no templo, mas diferente dele, claro. Como soldados de Deus. Mesmo a presença dos três o estava incomodando naqueles dias, não sabia bem dizer por quê. Em seu âmago sentia que algo se aproximava, algo maligno e por isso rezava mais e mais. Fechava os olhos e emitia as mesmas orações, sua boca murmurando as palavras e sua mente pedia por sabedoria, para ter a força para avançar pelo que quer que fosse.

Kendra o rodeava e pensava qual seria a melhor maneira de empurrá-lo, com as mãos, pés, ou derrubá-lo com um susto talvez fosse melhor. Ela sentou flutuando no ar de pernas cruzadas e pôs a mão no queixo enquanto decidia. Mal notara ela que o clérigo já havia chegado a cruz do rosário, sua oração estava chegando ao fim. A loira se aproximara bem dele com um sorriso maldoso e levou um susto no momento em que os olhos azuis se abriram. Ela voou pra trás rapidamente pegando distância. "Merda.", pensou, e instantaneamente despencou do ar caindo de bunda no chão. Shaka não muito diferente levara um susto com a mulher e em um movimento mal pensado tentou se afastar, escorregando pela pedra e rolando com as pernas em lótus até parar com os pés para cima com as costas na grama. O sacerdote se levanta em tempo recorde. E logo alcança a tocha para ir correndo em direção à bruxa. Kendra ainda estava alisando o traseiro dolorido quando ele veio como um raio em seu encontro, ela saiu correndo na direção oposta. Shaka exclamava:

- Bruxa, bruxa, bruxa! – e corria com o fogo trepidante em sua mão.

Kendra dava pulos vez ou outra tentando voar, seu corpo esguio definitivamente não havia sido feito para correr. Mas era difícil voar assim sobre pressão, quer dizer, mesmo que ele a queimasse ela não morreria, a maldição de sua mãe garantia isso. Mas isso também não quer dizer que quisesse ficar toda queimada e feiosa. "Pense em coisas boas!", dizia a si mesma, mas sua boca não parava de exclamar:

- Merda, merda, merda! – como se fosse um mantra.

Ela se calou e tentou pegar fôlego, já estava cansando e o clérigo avançava como uma locomotiva.

- Ok, coisas boas. – disse a si mesma – Corações, amor, amizade, arco-íris, - seus pés não deixavam o chão, o máximo que conseguia era pular – Gatinhos! – deu um pulo mais alto, mas voltou a pousar no chão sem conseguir se manter no ar – Vinho! – gritou e seus pés deixaram o chão com tanta força que seu corpo girou no ar como se tivesse as solas impulsionadas por foguetes.

Ela subiu rápido saindo do alcance dele, mas Shaka não deixou de persegui-la. Ela teria que descer em algum momento, ele pensava. A bruxa lhe dava a língua voando de costas serelepe e rindo do rapaz, até que esbarrou em alguém. Quais as chances de esbarrar em alguém quando você está em pleno voo? Ela virou e deu de cara com uma figura de cabelos negros e pele queimada, metade do rosto seco como uma caveira, os lábios como pedaços de carvão. O vulto escuro voava também e sumiu em névoa em frente a seus olhos.

- Não pode ser ela. – pensou consigo mesma e desceu um pouco de sua altura acompanhando a figura sombria a uma distância aceitável e segura.

A bruxa morena confrontou o sacerdote e os dois ficaram se encarando como em um duelo de faroeste, não havia medo em nenhum dos dois lados.

- Seus olhos. – Pandora começou – Eles acusam demais.

- E não erram em acusar, bruxa. – ele disse com uma calma completamente destemida – Onde está a outra? – ela ri.

- São mais desagradáveis do que fogo queimando a pele. – ignorou o que ele havia dito e continuou risonha – Acredite, eu sei. – mostrou a própria pele chamuscada, vermelha e negra, seus cabelos esvoaçavam para cima, como se ela estivesse afundando lentamente em um lago – Então que eles sejam como fogo! – disse com um sorriso ensandecido.

Ela se desfez em fumaça e sua mão queimada apareceu de súbito no rosto do loiro, tapando-lhe os olhos. Shaka estava pronto a virar-se e atingi-la com o fogo, mas não pode, seu corpo não o obedecia. Ela cheirou seus cabelos sonoramente, o doce aroma de jasmim. Passou a segunda mão por seu peito.

- Seu coração já foi puro. – podia senti-lo bater sobre o metal da armadura – pena que não seja mais. – desenhou um "x" com o dedo no peito dele – A partir de agora tudo o que seus olhos virem irá queimar, como pecadores no seu inferno, até que seu coração e não os olhos sejam juízes da sua corte. – sussurrou em seu ouvido. E se desfez novamente em fumaça.

Shaka abriu os olhos e virou procurando a bruxa desesperado, mas quando sua visão tocou a mata, da grama até as grandes copas de árvore, tudo começou a queimar, um fogo mais dourado e brilhante do que qualquer um que já tenha visto, reluzia como ouro assassino e Shaka pareceu compreender o que a maldição da bruxa significava. Fechou os olhos sem querer causar mais destruição e tentou recuar do calor. Como iria voltar ao acampamento daquele jeito? Shaka sentiu-se perdido e mesmo indo na direção contrária às chamas, podia sentir o calor perto, em volta de si como se o demônio em pessoa fechasse os braços em volta de seu corpo.

- Que Deus me ajude. – pediu em um tom muito baixo.

Não era do tipo de homem que gritaria socorro, muito menos do tipo que choraria sua própria morte, mas não queria morrer. Não daquela forma, seria ironia demais se fosse carbonizado. Kendra estava prestes a deixá-lo onde estava.

- Babaca. – mas ela não se virou – É bem feito pra ele. – mesmo assim não foi embora, na verdade, havia uma vozinha bem fraca e baixa no fundo de sua mente lhe dizendo pra salvá-lo, parecia mais um zumbido de mosquito que uma voz, e de fato, poderia estar dizendo qualquer outra coisa, era difícil ouvir, mas mesmo assim... A garota bufou – Sério, Kendra? Esse cara tentou te matar. – ralhou consigo mesma – Merda.

Ela saiu de onde estava flutuando no ar com uma facilidade que a fez estranhar um pouco, quase subiu demais. O rapaz já estava quase completamente cercado pelo fogo quando ela lhe agarrou uma mão e o levantou do chão. Shaka levou um leve susto e moveu a cabeça para cima. Era aquela bruxa, tinha certeza, devia abrir os olhos e acabar com ela ali mesmo. Agora que tinha esse poder que o usasse para algo útil, não importava se iria morrer por isso. Mas algo o parou, algo que ele já havia esquecido há muito tempo: misericórdia. Misericórdia dela e de si mesmo, afinal se ele abrisse os olhos poderia morrer da queda e mesmo sendo uma bruxa estava ajudando e salvá-lo era a coisa cristã a fazer, certo? Ele baixou a cabeça e apenas se concentrou na estranheza de não ter os pés no chão.

Logo ela o pôs em um lugar seguro e já estava indo embora, mas a voz dele a parou.

- Obrigado. – disse com a expressão séria.

- Não vai acontecer de novo, entendeu? – ela falou irritada. Sua própria atitude lhe irritava, afinal, que estava fazendo? A frase era mais para ela mesma que para o loiro.

- Tudo bem. – disse enrolando o rosário em um dos braços – Poderia por gentileza me ajudar a encontrar meu acampamento?

E ela, por acaso, parecia uma pessoa gentil? Ok, ela parecia afinal, tinha a mais angelical das faces, mas bem, ela não era! "Ele lhe fez um pedido", a mesma vozinha chata de antes advertiu. Ela gemeu entre dentes e deixou os ombros caírem. Fazia já algum tempo que não atendia a desejos e Shaka não era exatamente uma donzela indefesa, quer dizer, ele podia matá-la só em abrir os olhos, não é? Este pensamento a deixou nervosa por um segundo, nem considerara isso ao tirá-lo do fogo, poderia facilmente ter batido as botas por seu ato heroico.

- Espero que esteja vendo isso, velha maldita. – sussurrou entre dentes para a falecida mãe – Espere aqui um segundo. – falou para ele com candura infinita.

Ela voou acima das árvores e não foi difícil avistar a fumaça de fogueiras. O sereno leve de mais cedo começava a engrossar e se transformar em uma chuva forte. Ela desceu e parou ao lado dele que apertava os olhos com força tentando manter-se concentrado em não abri-los. Sentiu Kendra tocando sua mão, pronta para ergue-lo de novo.

- Será que não podemos andar? – perguntou já sentindo os pés soltos no ar.

- Assim é mais rápido. – explicou-se.

Os dois voaram por pouco tempo, estranhamente para ela estava mais do que fácil pensar em coisas boas. Shaka pode ouvir as muitas vozes masculinas enquanto descia do céu todo molhado. Aldebaran veio recebê-lo de imediato, muito preocupado com o modo como chegara, os outros chegariam um pouco depois e não ouviriam a ordem do sacerdote.

- Adprehenderent eam. – falou em latim quando ouviu a voz do gigante próxima o suficiente.

"Prenda-a", essa era a ordem, Aldebaran não estava muito seguro sobre isso, afinal ele parecia estar sendo ajudado por aquela moça. Mas era uma ordem afinal de contas. Quando os dois chegaram ao solo Aldebaran se aproximou um pouco temeroso, Shaka mantinha uma mão sobre os olhos e a outra segurava a de Kendra de uma forma até inadequada para um clérigo.

- Agora me vou. – fez menção de sair voando, mas Shaka segurava sua mão com firmeza.

- Fique conosco. – pediu e Aldebaran aguardou por um segundo.

- Por quê? – perguntou confusa, mas ainda fingindo uma doçura que causaria diabetes no mais saudável dos homens – Você tentou me matar.

- Não o farei de novo. – falou com seriedade, esperava que o templário já a tivesse segurado, mas ele não o fez – Fique conosco, você é uma bruxa, não é? – mudou a entonação de forma que o gigante percebesse que esperava por uma ação.

- E o que isso tem haver com alguma coisa? – perguntou desconfiada.

Shaka não tinha uma resposta, mas também não precisou, Aldebaran segurou a loira pelos braços e com um homem tão pesado perto de si não pode levantar voo. Xingou e amaldiçoou todos no acampamento em todas as línguas que conhecia antes de ser finalmente presa em uma jaula cônica com o teto em meia esfera, muito semelhante a uma gaiola de pássaro. Bateu contra as grades e instintivamente puxou sua varinha para fazer ameaças. Era um objeto negro de madeira retorcida como se tirada de uma árvore em agonia que terminava em uma caveira talhada em ébano. Ameaçou, ralhou, esperneou e gritou até que Camus percebeu:

- Ela não consegue usar isso. – e Kendra o xingou especialmente em francês.

E sentou emburrada no chão acolchoado de sua prisão.

**IV: Veneno e cura**

Não tiveram de andar tanto quanto esperavam, antes do raiar do dia Dohko já avistava o rastro fraco da fumaça da chaminé. O rapaz caíra no sono de novo, ele mal ficara acordado durante a viagem e Máscara da Morte sugerira mais de uma vez matá-lo, para o caso de aquilo que ele tinha ser contagioso. Ele não conseguira comer nada de tanta tosse. Chegaram à clareira onde se levantava a pequena cabana de pedra, madeira e palha. Sentada de um barril, encostado a casa havia uma ruiva de cabelos cacheados e pele sardenta, ela afiava uma espada antiga, o metal já corroído pelo tempo, usava calcas de caçador um colete e tinha o abdômen e peito muito bem enfaixados. Quando os viu ficou de pé e ergueu a espada olhando-os agressiva com seus olhos de ametista.

- Uma bruxa? – Máscara da Morte perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida pela débil figura de uma mulher ferida os ameaçando com uma espada velha.

- Bruxas não usam espadas. – Mu lhe sussurrou de volta um pouco incerto, alcançou o cabo de um de seus martelos nas costas.

- Estamos procurando a curandeira que vive nessa cabana. – Dohko falou alto para que ela escutasse sem que eles tivessem que se aproximar muito. Tirou a menina e depois o rapaz de cima do cavalo, segurando-o desacordado nos braços – Eles precisam de ajuda.

- Eu não ajudo mais! Vão embora! – Scarlet gritou.

Os três permaneceram estáticos por um momento e Máscara da Morte já começou a resmungar sobre como aquela ideia havia sido brilhante. Dentro da cabana, Sophia pousava sua colher no prato de sopa, o pescoço esticado e olhando para a porta de onde ouvira a voz de Scarlet gritar, ela se levantou da mesa e a cadeira rangeu longamente com se soltasse um suspiro de alívio. Mexeu de leve no cabelo escuro ajeitando a trança que lhe caia pelo ombro como se tentasse ficar apresentável, caminhou até a porta com cautela, só queria espiar o que ocorria, nada de ir para o meio da baderna, afinal podia saber tudo sobre lutas de espadas, mas ainda não estava hábil para levantar uma – nem sequer tinha uma! Abriu a porta com cuidado, apenas uma brecha e levou um susto de imediato.

- Volte pra dentro! – a ruiva ordenou sem nem mesmo olhar para trás e Sophie deu um passo para o lado batendo em uma mesa cheia de frascos de vidros e derrubando vários deles, fazendo o maior estardalhaço.

- Ops. – disse estreitando os olhos ao contemplar a bagunça.

Do lado de fora Scarlet bufava, mas que menina tola, pelos céus, se não sabia lutar que pelo menos fosse capaz de ficar quieta. O ferimento já começava a doer, Kourin havia dito desnecessariamente para não fazer esforço, que ainda não estava boa, mas a ruiva não se importava. Era como se estivesse se obrigando a curar-se mais rápido, se ajudasse, talvez até desse tapas no próprio rosto e dissesse a si mesma para deixar de ser tão fraca.

- Escute, não queremos fazer mal, só precisamos que o ajude. – a voz de Mu era tão mansa que soava como uma calmante natural, mas a mão segurando a maça em suas costas não era nada amigável, não mesmo.

- Já disse que não ajudo mais.

- Mas não é você que estou procurando. – Dohko disse erguendo as sobrancelhas, quem era aquela mulher afinal?

Procurava por uma velhinha amalucada que o havia ajudado sem necessidade alguns anos atrás... Muitos anos atrás, na verdade. Ele parou para coçar sua cabeça, bem, fazia muito tempo mesmo e ela já era velha na época, não surpreenderia se tivesse morrido. Ah, ele e essa sua noção conturbada de passagem de tempo. Coçou um pouco a barba rala e ficou sem jeito de virar para os outros dois e dizer que tinha um pequeno detalhe que se esquecera de mencionar.

- Que está havendo aqui?

Uma outra jovem carregando uma cesta de frutas e ervas surge da floresta, essa tinha cabelos tão cacheados quanto os da outra, mas eram compridos, castanhos e amarrados em um rabo de cavalo mal feito, trazia uma capa velha sobre os ombros. Isso pareceu estalar na cabeça de Dohko, lhe veio a imagem de uma menina pequena muito simpática com aqueles mesmos cabelos, só que assanhados e os grandes e sorridentes olhos bruxos, levantou um braço devagar e apontou para ela de forma até mal educada.

- Kourin! – exclamou contente por vê-la e com isso Scarlet baixara a espada e saíra da tão custosa posição de guarda. Sophia por sua vez espiou novamente pela brecha da porta – Onde está sua avó? – A morena lhe olhou confusa.

- Você o conhece? – Scarlet perguntou.

- Eu te conheço? – ela própria indagou não fazendo ideia de quem seria aquele homem.

- Claro que sim! – avançou alguns passos e a viu recuar – Sou eu, ora. – parou e coçou o queixo de novo se lembrando de outro detalhe esquecido – Olhe, me imagine com uma barba longa, cabelos assanhado e roupas velhas.

Ela tentou imaginar, se aproximou um pouco, analisou as feições e seu rosto se iluminou. Apontou com o dedo em riste de forma semelhante a ele e exclamou:

- O mendigo sujo e fedido! – e riu.

- Por que todo mundo me chama de mendigo? – resmungou – Eu andava por aí pedindo coisas por acaso? – resmungou de novo e então se lembrou do rapaz desfalecido nos braços – Ah, isso não importa. Ouça, onde está sua avó? Esse rapaz precisa de ajuda já!

- Leve-o para dentro, depressa. – andou em direção a cabana e quando se aproximou de Scarlet ordenou – E você descanse senão te amarro na cama. – A ruiva sentou de novo no barril como uma criança posta de castigo.

Kourin abriu a porta de súbito batendo no nariz de Sophia que continuava espiando pela brecha e tinha a morena fora de seu campo de visão. A menina caiu sentada no chão e a curandeira levou as duas mãos a boca.

- Oh, Sophia! – disse preocupada e então viu os vários frascos quebrados no chão – Oh, Sophia. – falou em tom de repreenda, a garota sorriu amarelo e se levantou saindo do caminho, indo sentar naquele mesmo lugarzinho próximo à lareira.

Dohko entrou com o garoto e Kourin disse pra pô-lo na cama enquanto mexia em um armário velho buscando um pequeno frasquinho e torcendo para que sua hóspede não o tivesse quebrado também. Depois de ter saído do choque Sophia começara a explorar a pequena cabana em seus mínimos detalhes, das aranhas e os padrões de suas teias no teto aos insetos que viviam debaixo da casa, e no processo, bem, não se pode dizer que ela tinha lá muito jeito com as coisas. Enquanto analisava as teias no teto ela caíra duas vezes, uma da lareira, outra de cima da mesa e em uma terceira a mesinha onde estava apoiava virou e ela ficou pendurada em uma viga no teto. Enquanto mexia nos bichinhos do piso conseguira prender a mão entre duas tábuas de madeira e Scarlet com toda sua delicadeza a ajudou a tirar. Agora havia um grande buraco no meio da sala. Kourin apenas ria, era uma moça de muito boa índole de fato, qualquer outra já as teria expulsado de casa a pontapés.

- O que aconteceu com ele? – perguntou se aproximando da cama e pondo a mão no pescoço do rapaz e sentindo seu pulso lento e fraco.

- Não sei ao certo. – se aproximou ainda mais de João e levando uma caçarolada, olhou indignado para a moça e ela lhe murmurou um "afaste-se", muito, mas muito enfático, ele o fez e tentou desconversar enquanto alisava o machucado – Onde está sua avó?

- Nos cinco picos. – respondeu e Dohko suspirou aliviado por a velha não estar morta – Ela achou melhor fugir depois que começaram com as fogueiras. Vovó não pode correr muito, você sabe. – riu e depois ficou com o semblante muito grave – A boca dele está preta por dentro, alguém o envenenou.

- Foi o que pensei.

Ela pegou o frasco que tinha recolhido no armário e deixou de lado, era melhor não tentar despertá-lo. Ouviu uma tosse infantil vinda da porta de casa e observou a pequena menina de cabelo negro espiando com seus olhos grandes e preocupados.

- Espere lá fora, Sara. – Dohko falou fazendo um gesto de mão para a menina que assentiu e obedeceu.

- Ela também? – Kourin perguntou preocupada.

- A princípio pensei que sim, mas agora não estou mais tão certo. – olhou desconfiado para fora.

- Ele vai morrer. – Kourin falou com a voz pesada – Só posso tentar prolongar sua vida, mas ele vai morrer em alguns dias. Não há nada que eu possa fazer.

- Entendo. – baixou o olhar e viu a moça se levantar e pegar as ervas de sua cesta.

- Vou fazer um preparado para que não sinta dor. – explicou-se falando baixo – Eu não sei seu nome, senhor.

- Dohko. Não me chame de senhor me sinto velho. – ela riu por um segundo.

- Pelo que sei você deveria ser.

Do lado de boa da cabana Mu se sentava em um caixote ao lado de Scarlet e Máscara da morte andava de um lado para o outro como uma fera em uma jaula.

- Que missão mais chata! Eu deveria ter ido com Shion. – brandiu – Vou dar uma volta. – avisou sem olhar para Mu e se embrenhou na mata procurando algo que acalmasse sua índole.

Scarlet voltava a afiar sua espada com a pedra na mão, as faíscas que o metal soltava quase iam direto para o rosto do jovem conselheiro.

- Posso fazer isso pra você.

- Posso afiar minha espada sozinha. – respondeu irritada com ele, achava que porque era mulher não poderia arrumar sua própria arma?

- Estou certo disso. – ele ainda tinha aquela voz mansa que lhe acalmava e irritava ao mesmo tempo – Mas eu posso fazer melhor. – ela o olhou indignada – Sou ferreiro. – ele explicou-se.

Scarlet ainda estava um pouco desconfiada, movendo rápido a lâmina em riste e parando muito perto do rosto dele, Mu arregalou os olhos verdes com o susto e depois de alguns segundos recolheu a espada com as duas mãos. Concluiu que precisava fazer uma fogueira, o metal estava torto, tinha que aquecer. Scarlet apenas o observou com seriedade.

**V: O escuro da noite**

À noite Sophia acordou de súbito de novo. Ouvia aquela mesma melodia de antes, um canto infantil, distante e sombrio. Ela dormia ao lado da lareira. A única cama estava ocupada, Kourin dormia em uma rede improvisada, Scarlet devia estar tomando sereno de novo, não iria se curar nunca daquela forma. Dohko dormia sonoramente em uma cadeira qualquer se equilibrando só os deuses sabiam como. Mu recostara-se em uma parece e cochilava como uma criança.

Sophia levantou e olhou a sua volta, ninguém mais estava ouvindo aquele som, ou pelo menos não parecia incomodá-los. A garota bocejou longamente, a última vez que ouvira aquela canção foi durante as fogueiras e isso lhe trousse uma angústia ao peito tão grande que não pode ficar quieta. Achou melhor sair da cabana antes que começasse a derrubar as coisas e acordar todo mundo. A noite estava escura, havia nuvens no céu bloqueando as estrelas, mas Sophia não se importava, já estava acostumada a não enxergar bem, não importava o ambiente. Apenas se envolveu mais forte com o xale e estreitou os grandes olhos avermelhados. Saiu andando aos poucos e a música ficou mais alta e próxima. Ela tremeu, de repente pode ouvir a voz infantil perfeitamente atrás dela e virou-se tentando focar algo na escuridão. Andou de ré por alguns segundos como se tentasse se afastar aquela melodia e bateu com as costas em algo firme. Virou de súbito e pode ver os olhos escuros e o sorriso maligno na escuridão, assustada e trêmula pode reparar, mesmo na pouca luz, o sangue descendo pelo peitoral dourado, apavorou-se e numa atitude mais do que estúpida correu para dentro da floresta.

Havia corrido pouco, mas percebeu seu erro, podia ter gritado, ido pra dentro de casa onde havia dois cavaleiros e Scarlet para protegê-la, mas não, ela preferiu ir para dentro de uma floresta sombria no meio da noite sozinha e indefesa onde um assassino podia matá-la sem chamar nenhuma atenção. Burra! Ralhou a si mesma. Olhando para um dos lados entre as árvores ela viu surgir uma figura miúda, baixinha e feminina. Tinha longos cabelos brancos e os olhos brilhavam como rubis na noite, parecia que havia um luz posicionada sobre ela de forma que podia vê-la claramente. E então Sophia, distraída pela imagem tropeça e cai de frente no chão. Levanta apressada e olha em volta procurando a figura, ouve a canção sombria sussurrada em seu ouvido, vira para trás e vê a expressão séria a lhe encarar. Sente algo crescendo no peito e tentando subir pela garganta, um frio pesado no estômago como se tivesse engolido uma grande pedra de gelo, era sensação de dor, tristeza, solidão e os olhos escarlates pareciam ser o centro de tudo aquilo. Estava certa de que iria morrer ali, com sua alma roubada pelo ser feminino a sua frente, mas algo inesperado ocorreu.

Uma faca cortou a noite pareceu atingir a figura de cabelos brancos no meio da testa, foi certeira, mas a lâmina apenas continuou voando distante até encontrar um tronco de árvore. A criatura se ergueu com seriedade e sumiu em frente aos olhos.

- Você está bem? – ouviu a voz grave perguntar e seu coração disparou, não sabia qual dos dois lhe assustava mais.

Ele a catou por um braço e quase a levantou completamente do chão, para que ficasse de pé. Suas mãos sujas mancharam o xale de sangue e Sophia estava fraca, só o cheiro metálico já a deixou semi acordada. Ele a segurou pela cintura e a cabeça dela recostou no ombro do cavaleiro. A outra mão dele trazia uma faca pronta para ser atirada, caso o ser aparecesse de novo.

- Ei! – ele a sacudiu um pouco – Está viva ainda, mulher? – ela despertou um pouco e se afastou.

- Estou.

Sophia voltou a ouvir a canção, mas estava distante, se afastando, indo embora. Uma comedora de almas, era isso que era. Uma mulher miúda, albina com aparência e voz infantil que se alimentava de almas, mas por que a perseguia? Há dias ouvia aquela canção, até mesmo se pegou cantando uma vez ou outra, mas foi a primeira vez que a viu de fato. Que soube o que era e isso lhe causou um calafrio tão intenso que apertou o peito como se tentasse tocar seu próprio coração.

- Nemuru. – sussurrou muito fracamente e a canção cessou.

- O que? – o cavaleiro perguntou rude.

- Nada.

- Venha, vamos voltar. Isso não é hora de estar andando por aí. – disse já se virando para caminhar.

Se ele a tivesse encontrado no meio da floresta não queria nem pensar no que poderia ter feito. Máscara da Morte era um assassino nato e viveu entre bárbaros por tempo demais, não conseguia largar os velhos hábitos. Mas a viu sair da cabana, concluiu então que deveria evitar fazer dela uma vítima. Sophia demorou um pouco para ir atrás do cavaleiro. Sua mente se encheu das páginas de um livro que lera sem permissão de uma das acusadas de bruxaria. A inscrição da página – a única no livro com uma caligrafia diferente – dizia com clareza: para o dia de minha morte. E não soubera bem porque, mas quando estava na fila da fogueira pronunciou aquelas palavras, os versos em uma língua estranha e desconhecida, nem sabia o que significava ou se a pronúncia estava correta, apenas repetiu como tinha lido. Talvez aquilo pudesse salvá-la, pensou. Lembrava-se com clareza da assinatura no rodapé.

"Nemuru."

E temia pelo que tinha invocado.

- Vem logo! – Máscara da Morte exclamou, ela levou um susto e o seguiu tropeçando pouco antes de alcançá-lo.

Ele virou e a olhou de cima com um sorriso estranho, malicioso. Segurou o braço dela de novo e a ergueu pondo sobre os pés como uma facilidade incrível.

- O que há de errado com você? – ralhou.

- Comigo? – perguntou ajustando os óculos inexistentes no rosto e se sentindo muito estúpida depois - Você que está cheio de sangue no meio da noite!

- Há! Você que saiu correndo feito uma louca floresta adentro. – rebateu.

- Porque você que está cheio de sangue no meio da noite!

Ele apenas soltou o riso pelo nariz e voltou a caminhar, agora com a moça seguindo o lado dele. E a canção infantil voltou a soar somente em seus ouvidos.

**VI: Gatos, ilusões e bruxaria**

O grupo de Shion chegou à dita Floresta de Sangue, o lugar realmente cheirava a morte e a luz não penetrava mais de poucos metros mata adentro. Devia ser a noite eterna naquele lugar. Em algumas árvores era possível perceber caminhos de seiva escarlate descendo pelos troncos, era grossa e escura em alguns pontos, como sangue coagulando em um corte profundo. Daí vinha o nome da floresta. Aquela espécie de planta era rara e antiga, mas originou a lenda de que a madeira sangrava porque era regada a morte e dor humana. E a lenda do Sorriso de Gato, aquele que simbolizava morte certa, só dava mais força ainda ao mito.

Shion cravou o cetro na terra aos arredores da floresta e a caravana parou, ele sentiu uma áurea vindo da mata, como a respiração de um dragão faminto, quente e sonora. O mestre conselheiro avaliou o chão, a grama alta e dourada morria ao sinal da primeira raiz retorcida, e o chão seguia limpo de plantas menores, eram apenas árvores de grande porte, de copa cheia, completa, como o teto de uma cripta, folhas castanhas sobre a terra úmida pareciam se despedaçar sozinhas fazendo estalos secos ecoarem entre os galhos. E havia além de tudo aquela ausência de fauna, nem pássaros, nem olhos brilhando pela mata, nem mesmo morcegos que tinham tanta afinidade com aquele tipo sombrio de escuridão. Isso deixou o conselheiro nervoso, se aproximou mais da pedra vermelha no topo do cetro e acariciou o pequeno dragão de ouro agarrado a ela. Estava ficando tenso, até mesmo sua mandíbula apertou.

- Por que paramos? – Aiolia se apresentou ao seu lado tentando ver o que ele tanto encarava naquelas árvores.

- Mau pressentimento.

- O que acha, Conselheiro? – Aioros, mais calmo, encarou o loiro com peso o suficiente para lhe incomodar.

- Eu certamente ficaria mais tranquilo se vocês não fossem. – suspirou pesadamente e pegou o cetro na mão, com ele sentia mais autoridade, virou para os outros e ergueu a voz o suficiente para chamar a atenção – Devemos nos dividir por aqui. – começou e todos pararam o que estavam fazendo – Precisamos investigar também a mulher da Grande Montanha Branca e quanto a Shura, ele deve ficar para tomar conta da metamorfa, seria bom que tivesse ajuda para não ficar sozinho com as três donzelas. - Kendra bufou e quase riu: "Donzela? Tá falando de quem, ô do olho de coelho?!".

- Eu fico. - Milo se ofereceu batendo a mão no peito.

- E eu posso liderar a subida pela montanha. – Camus se apresentou, sua voz sóbria não saindo do tom indiferente em momento algum e Shion assentiu.

O Conselheiro já havia percebido que os dois templários pareciam se pronunciar juntos nas discussões e nos últimos dias, bem, desde que Ceres e Luna apareceram, pareciam estar competindo para ver quem era mais útil ao grupo, mas isso sem toparem de frente um com o outro. Se o francês iniciava uma tarefa o loiro também o fazia o mais rápido possível e vice versa.

- Acho que seria prudente que o sacerdote ficasse aqui. – o mais velho do grupo falou também.

- Você _acha_? – o clérigo carregou sua voz com ironia.

Mas é claro que acha, ele só iria atrapalhar, um homem cego que nunca tivera de fato habilidades de luta em uma missão perigosa, ele estaria pedindo para morrer, não é? Um silêncio pesado se instalou no ar e só foi quebrado pelo pigarro sem jeito de Aioros.

- Acho que Aldebaran deve subir a montanha com seu companheiro, já que estão acostumados a trabalhar juntos. – o príncipe falou tentando desviar a atenção da condição do sacerdote.

Discutiram um pouco mais sobre o que fariam e os cuidado que deveriam tomar e ficou acordado assim: Shura Milo e Shaka ficariam no acampamento e esperariam o regresso dos outros, caso os grupos não voltassem, eles deveriam encontrar Saga e voltar ao castelo em Drepanon com as prisioneiras. Camus e Aldebaran partiram de imediato para Grande Montanha Branca para procurar pela donzela das neves que João descrevera e Shion e os príncipes procurariam o sorriso de gato na Floresta de Sangue. Parecia um bom plano, não? Mas havia um pequeno detalhe que não fora considerado, um pequeno, mas importante detalhe. Shion não poria a vida da realeza em risco. Pois veja bem, ele havia sentido todo tipo de calafrios ao observar aquela mata, iria contra sua função deixar que metade do principado se embrenhasse por ela procurando pela morte certa, pois fora assim que o aldeão definira o Sorriso de Gato, morte certa. Na calada da noite o loiro de olhos avermelhados levantou-se de sua tenda. Deixou de lado as roupas pomposas e pôs uma capa escura sobre os ombros. Saiu em silêncio sorrateiro e levando o cetro em uma das mãos andou a passos firmes pela treva sólida da floresta sombria. Quando estivesse mais fundo na mata iria acender uma tocha para não chamar a atenção dos que dormiam o sono dos justos.

No entanto, Shion também deixara de considerar uma variável, uma bela e jovem variável: Luna não dormia. Ela analisava as poucas estrelas do céu coberto de nuvens e o vira sair como um ladrão de onde estava. Mas sabe-se lá porque, ela achou aquilo perfeitamente normal, talvez por não ter ouvido a conversa mais cedo ou sobre o quão perigosa era a floresta, mas simplesmente ficou onde estava por algum tempo.

Ele não precisou acender a tocha. Mais a frente os caminhos de seiva vermelha brilhavam como neon, espalhando a luz escarlate por todo o ambiente.

- Curioso. – pensou tocando a seixa e a vendo apagar em seu dedo.

Nas copas das árvores pontos vermelhos se abriam em par, como olhos malignos a lhe olhar de seu esconderijo. Ele se aproximou de uma das árvores e percebeu que o que pareciam pequenos vagalumes vermelhos eram na verdade flores que se abriam em pares e estavam molhadas da mesma seiva que corria o tronco. Ele continuou avançando mata adentro e sentiu um pingo lhe tocar o rosto. Olhou para cima e era como se estrelas cadentes vermelhas descessem pelo céu, o líquido rubro escorria pelas pétalas e caia brilhando, apagando-se apenas ao tocar o chão. O conselheiro percebeu que a luminescência não ia durar muito e tirou a tocha que trazia amarrada a cintura tendo alguma pressa em acender.

- A floresta está chorando sangue. – suspirou tentando fazer fogo com duas pedras – Por quanto tempo ela lamentará por você, Sasha? – sussurrou abrindo um sorriso melancólico, muito perdido em lembranças distantes.

A tocha acendeu e ele voltou à caminhada, não tinha um rumo certo, apenas esperava que o Sorriso fosse lhe encontrar. Não demorou muito para a floresta voltar à escuridão total, Shion tinha um andar muito suave e ao contrário do que imaginava a bruxa que habitava entre aquelas árvores não era antiga, na verdade, o martírio de Cheshire começara há pouco tempo antes por culpa dos próprios habitantes. Havia um homem bondoso na cidadela, ele era sensato, diferente da maioria ali e não era do tipo que julgava. Tinha olhos verdes de um tom singular. E esse homem se apaixonou por uma bruxa poderosa, com os olhos de ametista, cor que denunciava o toque de magia que habitava em seu corpo. Juntos tiveram uma filha, meio bruxa, meio humana, uma íris verde e outra roxa: Merida.

Ela vivia com o pai em Cheshire, a mulher lhe lançou um feitiço de ilusão para que seus olhos parecessem ambos de cor normal. Sua mãe ia e vinha, não podia ficar sem causar alvoroço, mas também não queria deixar a filha e o amado. Quando Merida tinha seus sete anos sua mãe a visitava e, como sempre, lhe dava aulas de bruxaria quando homens irromperam pela porta a arrancando de casa e levando a uma fogueira. A menina bruxa assistiu enquanto a mãe era queimada deixando um sorriso vivo para tentar tranquilizar a criança, mas ocorreu algo que não haviam previsto. A cor falsa acima do olho bruxo se dissolveu como água de um lago evaporando e as atenções se voltaram para a menina. O pai a pôs em cima do ombro e fugiu, mas não foi longe, viveram dentro da floresta de sangue por anos. Mas perder a mulher que amava foi um golpe duro demais, o homem morreu de tristeza algum tempo depois e a jovem bruxinha ficou só com seu coração cheio de vingança.

A floresta era seu lar e sua arma, qualquer um que entrasse ali morreria. Naquela noite estava dormindo em um enlaçado de galhos de uma grande árvore vermelha, se espreguiçava de um lado para o outro, a floresta era sempre escura, então seu horário de sono era sempre que tinha vontade. Encostados nela ou em galhos da mesma árvore dormiam dezenas de gatos e dois filhotes brincavam no emaranhado negro de seus cabelos. Um dos felinos, no entanto estava bem desperto, acabara de chegar e seus olhos amarelos estavam quase tomados pela pupila dilatada. Ele pôs a patinha peluda no rosto da bruxa e cutucou de leve, ela se mexeu um pouco incomodada e rolou para o lado, com gatos acompanhando o movimento. Depois a insistente criatura pulou seu corpo e de novo cutucou-lhe o rosto, ela apenas afastou a patinha com um movimento sonolento de mão. O gato perdeu a paciência e lhe deu uma patada no nariz.

Merida acordou no susto sentando-se e olhando em volta, os gatinhos rolaram por seus cabelos e todos os outros reviraram nas árvores. O gato que a chamara miou e ela o olhou piscando os olhos bicolores.

- Oh, temos visita. – abriu o sorriso divertido e se espreguiçou longamente bocejando e quando pareceu que ia levantar despencou de volta no lugar onde estava dormindo – Vão lá receber, sim? – sorriu preguiçosa e se aninhou com os dois filhotes para dormir mais cinco minutos.

Shion andava um pouco mais e decidiu que já fora longe o bastante, achou um lugar onde pudesse esperar e apenas sentou recostando-se e fincando a tocha no chão. Ainda estava um pouco sonolento, mas não ia ser inconsequente de dormir no meio de uma missão, era pelos seus príncipes afinal. Pouco tempo depois percebeu um gatinho parado lhe observando e segundos depois um outro felino miou ao seu lado. Ele fez um carinho leve em sua cabeça e um terceiro apareceu se aproximando. Em menos de cinco minutos Shion perdeu a conta de quantos bichinhos tinha ali e imaginou que isso fosse o primeiro presságio, apoiou-se no cetro e levantou procurando algum sinal da bruxa.

De repente do meio da selva um leão selvagem se levanta e corre na direção do conselheiro com ganas de atacá-lo, Shion em um movimento completamente instintivo se apoia em um joelho e se defende do animal com o cetro. A figura se desfaz em fumaça e sussurros.

- Uma ilusão? – se põe de pé e alcança a tocha, os gatos começam a miar – Por que não aparece de uma vez? - seguiu com os olhos muito vermelhos pela luz da chama – Não vou te fazer mal. – concluiu.

"Você? Me fazer mal?", ainda no leito Merida ouvira a voz dele e riu tentando não fazer barulho. Ela levantou bocejando de novo e ajeitou de leve os cabelos cacheados e rebeldes. Pensava qual seria seu próximo truque. Ele não se apavorava com criaturas assim, então podia tentar uma abordagem diferente. Esfregou um pouco o dedo indicador e o polegar até senti-los quentes, soprou levemente a junção e dela saiu aos poucos uma névoa acinzentada que se propagou por entre as árvores até alcançar os pés do conselheiro. Tudo em volta dele perdia a cor, até mesmo o fogo trepidante da tocha ficara sem vida. Merida pôs a mão sobre sua própria garganta e soltou um lamento prolongado que se espalhou em ecos de diferentes vozes vindos de diferentes pontos. Shion olhou em volta, as árvores pareciam retorcer seus galhos e petrificar por onde ele passava, era um cenário sombrio que lhe causava arrepios violentos.

A sua frente se ergueram do chão figuras em capuzes negros similares as dele, gemendo, arrastando correntes, implorando misericórdia. Andavam todas na direção dele, arrastando os pés enquanto passavam, mas o homem não se abalou tanto assim, sim, era um cenário terrível, assustador e os túmulos que apareceram mais a frente entre as árvores não ajudavam em nada. Os nomes, os nomes nas lápides que o fizeram tremer onde estava: Hasgard, Manigold, Asmita, Albafica, El Cid... Todos os seus antigos companheiros... Kardia, Dégel... E finalmente seus senhores... Regulos, Sisyphos, Deuteros. Mas não havia o último túmulo, não havia Aspros. De repente as figuras tiraram o capuz e revelaram os rostos conhecidos, os companheiros de batalha, passaram por ele com os olhares mórbidos, Shion tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Por quê? Por que mostrar algo assim?

- Você deveria ter vindo conosco. – ouviu a voz feminina, conhecida de muito tempo, um amor latente, um amor morto.

- Yuzuriha... – sussurrou o nome da falecida.

- Você me deixou, Shion. – disse com seriedade, acusando – Olhe para mim! – ela gritou.

- Lasciate ogni speranza voi ch'entrate. – fechou os olhos e pode sentir o peso de uma mão no ombro - É uma ilusão. – disse para si mesmo – Apenas uma ilusão.

Mas a mão seguia firme em seu ombro. O seu nome soou na voz dela e isso foi doloroso demais. O passado estava morto e assim que deveria ficar. Sem esperança, repirou fundo, a dor deveria passar, já fazia tempo demais. Levantou o queixo e se pronunciou pondo a mão no ombro sobre a dela e sentindo nada além de sua própria capa.

- Isso é cruel. – ele disse e a névoa subiu mais alta até nublar por completo sua mente.

Merida o observava do topo de uma árvore, batia os dedos na madeira, estava irritada. Qual o problema com aquele homem? O que ele sabe sobre crueldade? No entanto, mesmo irritada os olhos continuavam risonhos, escondida na segurança da névoa ela se aproximou e apagou sua tocha. E logo o conselheiro se viu na escuridão total.

- Se os mortos não o assustam...

Sussurrou e uma luz branca e fraca iluminou a treva. Por entre os galhos a lua minguante se apresentava e ele pode ver mais a frente a figura de um homem. Aproximou-se pouco, bem pouco e pode reconhecer o mais jovem dos príncipes que sorriu ao vê-lo. Shion arregalou os olhou e se aproximou ainda cauteloso. Aiolia andou dois passos e cuspiu um jato fino de sangue, sorria derrotado. De seu peito surgia uma lâmina velha e o rapaz loiro caia de joelhos para depois desfalecer no chão. O coração de Shion apertou, mas ele não se deixaria levar, não podia.

- Apareça de uma vez, não vou cair nos seus truques. – tentava se manter calmo, mas ela o havia conseguido irritar.

Merida também não estava contente. A lua minguante desceu rapidamente do céu e ao se aproximar Shion pode ver os caninos pontudos despontarem no brilho.

- O Sorriso de Gato. – e o mesmo se alargou – Essa é a parte que você me mata, não é? – segurou o cetro firmemente com as duas mãos.

- Seria... Em outra ocasião. - Respondeu risonha e o olho bruxo apareceu na imagem.

Ele ouviu o som de palmas e os caminhos de seiva se acenderam de novo, a luz logo chegava às flores e a clareira se iluminava. O corpo de Aiolia não sumiu. Ao poucos os cabelos negros e cheios apareceram e só então o olho verde, as sardas e por fim a pele clara ofuscada pelo brilho ametista.

- E não nesta ocasião? – ele arquejou a sobrancelha.

- Você não foi uma presa muito boa. – ela se aproximava e o olhou de cima a baixo – E não veio de Cheshire. – parou ponto as mãos na cintura ainda risonha – E tem um cetro bruxo. Onde conseguiu isso?

- Não importa. Poderia vir comigo, por favor? – pediu um tanto sem paciência, o jogo dela era cruel demais.

- Para onde? – ela perguntou risonha e irônica, achou divertido o pedido – Não posso deixar a floresta, tenho uns ratinhos presos na armadilha. Vai logo embora que você está atrasando o serviço, tá? – disse enxotando-o com uma mão, mas ainda sorrindo.

- Você deve vir comigo. – ele enfatizou cada palavra, o jeito infantil dela deixava claro que não era velha como pensava, devia ter no máximo vinte anos.

- Obrigada, mas não dá. – piscou para Shion e sua imagem já estava começando a sumir no cenário enquanto a luz vermelha enfraquecia, ela se virava para ir.

- Muralha de Cristal. – a conselheiro estendeu o cetro e exclamou e Merida bateu de cabeça contra uma superfície dura, levou as duas mãos a testa.

Exclamava sutilmente de dor e olhou para trás para dizer que havia mudado de ideia e que iria matá-lo pela ousadia, mas quando o fez viu os olhos vermelhos muito próximos. Um vento quente balançou os cabelos loiros com força e uma segunda vez Shion lhe apontou o cetro.

- Revolução Estelar! – foi como se mil estrelas despencassem do céu e parassem atrás dele para depois se encontrarem na pedra vermelha do cetro e se atirarem contra a jovem bruxa.

Não ouve dor. Merida apenas sentiu como se o corpo realmente se desfizesse como nas ilusões que provocava, estava distante, sua mente viajava no limbo, havia apenas o vazio, então seus olhos fecharam e já não havia mais nada.

**VII: Prometida**

Em uma torre alta do castelo a jovem princesa suspirava contrariada. Sentada em frente à penteadeira e cercada de criadas, ela as via puxar, repuxar, esquentar e enrolar seu cabelo com uma lentidão que só podia vir de quem nunca estivera no mesmo lugar que ela. Odiava bailes. Não que a festa fosse ruim, se divertia dançando, mas todo aquele protocolo... Pelos céus, estava sentada naquela cadeira já fazia duas horas e isso depois de uma hora imersa em água de cheiro e uma sessão de tortura que sua mãe chamava amorosamente de manicure. Bufou. Além de tudo iria descer e falar com cada convidado, ouvir comentários desnecessários sobre sua beleza e com um pouco de azar seria tratada com a mais bela porta do salão. Sua mãe ficaria ao seu lado o tempo todo lhe impedindo de falar de qualquer que pensasse ser interessante e naquele dia em especial havia aquele pequeno agravante.

Um noivo. Um noivo desconhecido que poderia muito bem ser um bárbaro misógino e ignorante. Ou poderia ser um homem refinadíssimo que seguisse os mesmos dogmas de sua mãe. Jurava a si mesma que não suportaria passar a vida toda se fosse para ser como nos últimos quatro anos. Era sempre sobre postura correta, vestidos espalhafatosos e fingir ser burra na frente dos nobres. Pelos céus, não poderia estar acontecendo. Quanto mais pensava nesse casamento mais sua mente fervilhava e pegava cada personagem caricaturado dos livros que lera e lhe punha uma coroa na cabeça. Saga era bonito, sua mãe dizia, mas e se ele também não quisesse casar? Se o fizesse tão somente para tomar o reino de seu pai e depois a trancasse numa torre alta com a comida lhe sendo passada por debaixo da porta? Juliet era filha única, se casasse o marido passaria a ser rei um dia, seus pais tentaram ter outros filhos, mas a mãe sempre os perdia, sabia que ela sofria com isso, mas o fazia com um sorriso no rosto. Por isso era tão difícil acreditar nela, estava sorrindo mesmo quando queria chorar. Então como poderia dizer a jovem garota que seria feliz como ela se Juliet não conseguia nem mesmo crer completamente nessa felicidade? Sim, seu pai a amava, não tinha duvidas disso, mas bastava? Era como se a mãe tivesse a vida toda anulado seus próprios desejos e lhe ensinasse a fazer o mesmo.

- Terminamos, sua alteza. – a menina levanta os olhos para o espelho.

Seu longo cabelo ruivo estava todo enrolado e puxando em um coque complexo, cheio de torcidos e tranças q com bastante volume encima deixando uma cama perfeita para sua coroa de cristais. O penteado revelava seu rosto completamente, a pele rosada não apresentava falha alguma e o rosto era tão harmônico que não havia necessidade de pintura. Por um momento ela se perdeu das preocupações analisando sua imagem, estava muito, mas muito parecida com... Sua mãe. Suspirou e os olhos foram automaticamente para os sapatos altamente quebráveis que teria de usar. Havia torcido internamente para que não coubessem, mas quando provara viu que se ajustavam com perfeição a seus pés. Mesmo que fossem grandes ou pequenos sua mãe daria um jeitinho para que os usasse. E falando no diabo...

- Ele está aqui! – a rainha entra como um furacão pela porta da frente – Saiam! Saiam! Quero ficar a sós com minha filha. – Ordenava animada e as criadas saíram com o mesmo entusiasmo, provavelmente curiosas para ver o príncipe – Ele é lindo, filha! Simplesmente lindo! Loiro, alto, forte e muito cortês! Se eu mesma não fosse casada...

- Mamãe! – a garota repreendeu.

- Ora, não precisa ficar com ciúmes de sua velha mãe.

Juliet a olhou com estranheza, de velha sua mãe não tinha nada, muito pelo contrário, era jovem e parecia ter a idade dela vestida com aquele cetim azul tão jovial. Era ruim vê-la tão animada e agora então que o príncipe parecia corresponder todas as expectativas da mais velha a princesinha tinha certeza de estar perdida.

A garota pega sem muita vontade a máscara de gatinho que lhe esperava na penteadeira. Era toda trabalhada em porcelana e cristais e tinha leves ganchos e finas correntes que se prendiam a coroa e ao cabelo. Sua mãe lhe punha a tiara com cuidado para depois ajeitar o vestido rendado, cor de perola. Fez a menina ficar de pé e ajustou com as mãos a saia cheia, pela mãe teria mais babados, mas não importava, Juliet estava linda de toda forma.

- Ponha os sapatos. Vamos descer para conhecê-lo. Vou mandar tocar uma valsa para que dancem e se apaixonem. Ai, filha, irá amá-lo assim que o vir.

- E se não amar? – dizia desanimada enquanto pousava um pé e depois o outro no forro de seda dos sapatos.

- Você vai!

- Mas e se...

Não teve tempo de concluir a pergunta, já estava sendo puxada para fora de seu quarto, descendo as escadas com demasiado cuidado, os sapatos faziam um barulho fino ao tocar o chão de mármore e pareciam taças tilintando ao tocar um no outro. E isso só a fez lembrar de como taças de cristal eram frágeis, estava mais nervosa a cada segundo. Como iria dançar se nem sequer conseguia andar direito sobre aquele salto? Estava perdida. Perdida.

Chegaram às portas do salão de baile e a mãe enfim soltou sua mão enquanto sozinha e indo ter com a orquestra, provavelmente para pedir aquela valsa da qual falara. Juliet respirou fundo e como que tendo o efeito contrário, o oxigênio a deixou ainda mais nervosa. "E se não amar? E se olhar para ele e não..."

- Vossa alteza real, a princesa herdeira Juliet! – o mestre de cerimônia anunciava e foi como se os olhos verdes pudessem ver todo o salão virar-se para a porta esperando que entrasse.

Respirou fundo mais algumas vezes. Juntou as mãos sobre o abdômen e andou para onde todos os convidados pudessem vê-la, parou encarando todos por cima e fazendo uma leve e demorada reverência, muito difícil de ser executada sobre aqueles sapatos. E depois caminhou com elegância até onde havia avistado seu pai conversando de forma estranha e até um pouco agressiva com um jovem loiro. Os cabelos dele estavam presos com fita e ele tinha na mão uma máscara segura por uma aste dourada. As vestes ostentavam riqueza e a tiara que cortava sua testa não o deixaria negar. Era ele. Era Saga. Ela se aproximava observando os trejeitos dele, com certeza a vira entrar, mas não parecia ter dado importância. A princesa não sentira nada por ele e com certeza ele também não. Ela suspirava, respirava com certa dificuldade e cumprimentou as pessoas com deliberada lentidão para que o trajeto até ele fosse o mais demorado possível.

Mas sabia que não poderia evita-lo para sempre, a valsa começou e viu sua mãe se meter na conversa dos dois e de alguma forma fazer com que Saga fosse dançar. O príncipe pareceu relutar, mas já conhecia daquelas, não era sensato discutir com uma rainha. Ele deixou a máscara com seu acompanhante e caminhou até ela, que ainda estava no meio do trajeto. Ele lhe fez uma reverência demorada e perfeitamente executada e a menina se atrapalhou um pouco na sua. As pessoas em volta se afastaram dando espaço para os dois. Saga tinha um olhar intenso que a deixou rubra na hora, mas ainda assim não era nada como imaginara... Nada como nos livros.

- Desculpe por isso princesa. – disse a tomando em posição de dança – Também não foi ideia minha.

Os dois começaram a bailar, muito lentos a princípio acompanhando as notas doces da valsa. Ela se sentia ainda mais envergonhada, as pessoas lhe assistindo enquanto conhecia seu noivo, o olhar de aprovação cega de sua mãe e o rosto estoico do príncipe que apesar de tudo lhe tentara ser gentil. Ele dançava divinamente e parecia estar sendo muito paciente quando ela trocava os pés. Juliet se sentia sufocada. Já não bastassem os sapatos perigosos, a saia estava pesada e as muitas camadas de tecido se enroscavam entre suas pernas. O espartilho que sua mãe fora pessoalmente apertar lhe impedia de respirar como gostaria. Os diversos suspiros que dava não iam muito longe, mas a despeito de tudo isso, só havia um pensamento em sua mente.

E quanto ao amor? Não estava sentindo, não tinha nada contra aquele homem, mas tampouco o tinha em alta, ele era bonito, sim, mas nem sequer sorrira. Não havia amor em seus olhos, na verdade, não parecia haver nada relacionado a ela. Era o protocolo mais uma vez, os dois só estavam seguindo o maldito protocolo e ela não podia mais. Não aguentava!

Ouviu uma interjeição de espanto geral e olhou em volta já então percebendo o que havia feito. Empurrara Saga e o deixara com os braços em arco a sua frente. Olhou em volta sentindo as lágrimas vindo aos olhos sem que realmente caíssem.

- Não posso fazer mais isso. – disse em um sussurro para Saga.

- Princesa...

- Desculpe! – exclamou e sem dar tempo ao rapaz saiu correndo porta a fora.

Os sinos anunciavam a meia noite e a princesa descia o vão de escadas na entrada do castelo em marcha acelerada. Na porta dos castelo sua mãe lamentava: "Ela nunca me ouve, se ia fugir tinha que ter deixado para trás um sapatinho, ah, essa menina...". Seu coração batia forte como nunca e só entendia que devia fugir, fugir de uma vida sem amor. Era a única solução! Não havia como ir contra a rainha. Só poderia fugir. Havia até mesmo esquecido de seus sapatos delicados. Até que sentiu um e depois o outro quebrarem sob seus pés. Se desfizeram em pedrinhas pequenas e pontudas que cortaram sua pele e encravaram na carne, mas não pode se importar. Apenas continuava a correr sem destino, se emprenhando em uma floresta escura até enfim tropeçar a cair de frente no chão fofo de folhas de outono. Ofegou com dificuldade e chorou de leve.

- Pobre menina rica. – ouviu a voz melodiosa e se alarmou.

Olhou em volta e viu um vulto feminino sentado em uma pedra na escuridão.

- O que te aflige, criança? – a mulher estranha perguntava.

Juliet secou as poucas lágrimas e sentou-se, respirou fundo uma ou duas vezes e falou.

- Estão me obrigando a me casar.

- Mas é seu dever de princesa. – falou compreensiva.

- Como você sabe...?

- A coroa, querida. - ainda que os cabelos estivessem desgrenhados era possível ver a tiara e a máscara de gato presa a ela – Além do mais, não é como se uma princesa pudesse ser de todo desconhecida.

- Pois queria ser! Queria que ninguém jamais me reconhecesse! Queria outra vida que não a de princesa. – dizia em um misto e raiva e melancolia.

- Talvez eu possa ajudar. – a voz disse com um riso leve – Seus pés doem?

A princesinha olhou pra baixo e se viu suja até o tornozelo de sangue e terra, estava tão cheia de adrenalina ao fugir que só sentiu a dor com toda sua força no momento em que vira os cortes nos pesinhos delicados. Olhou para a bruxa e assentiu, e ela, em um aparente gesto de boa fé, lhe jogou duas botas de couro marrom.

- Ponha e a dor vai passar.

Ela calçou as botas sem levantar e fitou o vulto com curiosidade. Juliet arrumou tímida os fios de cabelo que se desprendiam do penteado.

- Agora... Quanto ao seu desejo...

- Meu desejo? – perguntou estreitando os olhos para tentar ver a mulher envolta de escuridão.

- De não ser reconhecida...

- Ah... – ela falou sorrindo triste – Quero encontrar meu verdadeiro amor, alguém que queira ser meu por mim e não por minha coroa.

- Entendo. – a bruxa disse e a ruiva pode ver um sorriso se abrir na escuridão – Acho que posso fazer algo por você. Posso deixá-la irreconhecível.

- Mas meus pais...

- Não se preocupe, é só até encontrar o que procura, quando tiver o beijo do amor verdadeiro o feitiço se desfará. O que acha?

- Parece maravilhoso! – seus olhos verdes brilhavam como nunca.

- Podemos fazer um acordo então? – o sorriso se alargou.

- O que quer em troca?

- Oh, nada demais, pergunto por pura formalidade. – disse com a voz melódica.

- Então sim! Temos um acordo! – disse levantando feliz.

Antes que pudesse ter alguma reação a figura negra de pele queimada se materialisou a sua frente e com as mãos ásperas em seu rosto beijou seus lábios com a crosta eca em volta da boca. A princesa sentia-se fraca, eu corpo estava petrificado imóvel e em um segundo começou a sentir a pele queimar em brasa, cada vez mais quente até que os olhos verdes, arregalados, podia ver o fogo negro subindo pelos braços, alcançando torço e pescoço. EO rosto da bruxa descamava carvão, revelando uma pele macia como pêssego, rosada, os cabelos chamuscados caiam e cresciam ali longas ondas negras, agora mostrando um reflexo vermelho, antes visto nos cabelos longos da jovem menina. Juliet queria se mexer, fugir e dar um jeito de apartar a dor da queimadura, mas não conseguia, só podia deixar as lagrimas escorrerem por seus olhos, a íris também perdia a cor viva, como seus cabelos que pareciam ter sido encobertos por uma nuvem cinzenta, como tinta se apagando pelo tempo. Por ultimo, a ruiva sentiu dor na face e pode sentir as cheias mancas de seu rosto murchando. Então a bruxa a soltou.

Pandora parecia agora mais bela do que nunca. A pela rosada e com sardas delicadas que roubara da outra, os olhos escuros, mas agora verdes e os cabelos brilhando como um profundo lado de vinho. A menina caíra de joelhos e a cruel mulher já se virava para ir embora, mas antes olhou para a figura decadente chorando e tossindo e isso pareceu lembra-la que atravessado, lotado de espinhos como uma almofada de alfinetes em seu peito havia um pequeno e singelo coração, que por menor que fosse ainda batia e ainda lembrava de como era perder todos os dons. A bruxa debochou de se mesma, revirou os olhos e bufou.

- Ouça, eu não sou de todo mau. Vamos, vou lhe dar uma chance. – a menina ergueu os olhos chorosos para ela – Do badalar das onze horas até o ultimo sino das doze você voltará a ser como era, linda e bela como a mais bela rosa. – e sorriu sincera.

Mas Juliet tinha mais que tristeza em sua alma, tinha ódio, raiva e vingança e isso se transpassava por seu olhar. Pandora lhe sorriu com desdém, podia sentir sua fúria nos ossos e o coração que sentira antes ficou um pouco menor.

- Não deveria guardar rancor, princesa, você não sabe o que isso faz com as pessoas. – se aproximou dela e baixou a máscara de gatinho em seu rosto sorrindo macabra – Poderia até mesmo te transformar em uma fera.

Juliet sentiu a máscara criando espinhos e se fundindo ao rosto, furando a pele já castigada. E sua raiva ficou ainda maior, crescendo em seu peito, afastando os ossos das costelas uns dos outros, fazendo seu torso crescer, entortando o joelho na direção oposta. Pelo espesso e macio rasgava os poros da pele e as orelhas da mascara sobretinham as suas. A metamorfose só cessou quanto assumira aparecia felina, com olhos verdes brilhantes atravessados por um único risco vertical negro, furiosos. Uma fera felina e humana, cega com sua ira. A risada da bruxa cortou a noite e ela sumiu sem esperar para ver que vitima inocente a princesa besta faria. E ela faria vítimas, Pandora não tinha dúvida.

**~0~**

**Yoo, minna!**

**Ai, que emoção :~~ Terminei o capítulo infinito! \o/ Tenho que diminuir o tamanho dessas coisas, eu, hein? xD Eu queria agradecer aqui pelas reviews, acho que não vou ter tempo de responder nem tão cedo x.x Muito obrigada, suas lindas!**

**Espero que continuem gostando!**

**Beijinhos,**

**V. Lolita**


End file.
